Fire emblem: Awakening
by Ace 5niper 117
Summary: Soren used to be a regular seventeen year old when the Plegians showed up and kills his master, forcing him to join the group he's always admired: the Shepherds. But not only does he fight Plegians, he fights risen, valm, and Grima himself. He's not alone though, he has his friends Chrom, Robin, his adoptive sister Nowi, and Lucina. SorenXLucina, ChromXRobin. My retelling.
1. Chapter 1: Plegians in Southtown

**hello. Ace 5niper 117 is back. Hopefully I've recovered from writers block :)**

**heres a new story I made. Sorry I had to take it off to change it. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Plegians in Southtown  
(Chrom)  
"My lord. We're almost to Southtown." Frederick announced. "Id recommend stopping there for some supplies."  
"Thanks Frederick." I said. I hate to say it, but this trip has worn me out.  
My names Chrom. I'm a Shepherd (or the leader of the Shepherds). I'm on a trip with Lissa, my delicate sister and my lieutenant, Frederick.  
My main focus is checking on the Ylissian villages, to be sure no brigands have done any harm on our home.  
This time, I was paying a visit to an old family friend.  
"Oooh." Lissa complained. Like I said. She's delicate. "If only Sully hadn't left. I loved her horse."  
"You know I sent her ahead so she could check on that Rossane village, Lissa." I said.  
"Yeah, I know. But still...shouldn't we be heading home by now?" She asked.  
I nodded. "After stopping at Southtown. I told you that like five times already."  
She pouted. That's her for ya.  
"When we do get home, I think I deserve a long-Chrom!" She yelled and ran ahead.  
"Lissa, wait!" I called after her and followed.  
When I caught up, I notice a dark color on the grass ahead. When we got closer, I realized it was a cloak.  
I got beside the cloak and gently nudged it with my foot.  
There was a body. I knelt down and turned it over.  
It was a girl. At least twenty by the looks of it.  
"Is...is she okay?" Lissa asked.  
"I'll check." I told her and held two fingers to the girls neck for a pulse.  
"She's alive. Just unconscious." I said as I stood up. I heard Lissa sigh with relief.  
"What is she doing out here, then?" Frederick asked.  
I shook my head. "No idea."  
"Chrom, we've got to do something." Lissa said.  
I looked at her. "What do you suppose we do?" I asked.  
She shrugged. "I...I don't know. But we can't just leave her here."  
"Good point. Staying here in the hot sun would kill her. Who knows how long she's been here."  
Suddenly, she started moving. Her eyes opened, looking around. Obviously, she was confused.  
"Unhh...ouch." She said, rubbing her head.  
"I see your awake now." I said.  
"Hey there." Lissa said, smiling.  
The girl weakly smiled back.  
"There's a better place to take a nap than on the ground you know." I said and held out my hand. "Come on. Give me your hand."  
She obeyed. When she grabbed my hand, I noticed a dark purple mark on the back of it.  
It's probably nothing. I thought and pulled her up.  
"You alright?" I asked.  
She nodded and smiled. "Yes. Thank you...Chrom."  
This is surprising. "You know my name then." I said.  
"Ah...well. I guess it just uh...came to me."  
I nodded. "You mind telling us yours?" I asked.  
It looked like she was about to say it, but she started stammering like crazy. "I...my name is...uh."  
This may be a problem. "You don't know your own name?" I asked.  
"Well, not really...where am I anyway?" She asked.  
"Wait, Maribelle told me something about this once." Lissa said. "I think it's called, amnesia or something."  
"It's called a load of pegasus dung." Frederick said. "You seek to know Milord's name, but not your own?" He demanded.  
"But...it's the truth. I swear." She said defensively.  
"What if it is true, Frederick?" I asked. "We can't just leave her here. What kind of shepherds would we be then?"  
"My apologies. But I must remain cautious." He said. "It would not do to bring a wolf amongst our flock."  
"Well, we can take her with us. She'll be judged there by Emmeryn." I decided.  
"Wow, hey! Don't I get a say in this?" She demanded.  
I motioned for her to calm down. "Peace, friend. Don't worry, you'll be fine in our company." I reassured her.  
"Why don't you come along. When we get to Southtown, I'll see if we can get you something to eat."  
"Shall I cuff her?" Frederick asked.  
"No. I don't think she's dangerous. Not in the state she's in." I said.  
Frederick nodded. "I understand. But I will remain cautious."  
I waved that off. Frederick has always lived up to his nickname we gave him: Frederick the wary.  
"Well, let's go." Lissa said. "My feet are killing me."  
As we made our way to the village, the girl started getting nervous. (Probably because Frederick is kind of giving her a stare down.)  
"So...what will you do to me?" She asked. "Am I...your prisoner?"  
I shook my head. "No. We'll let you go once your proven to be no threat to Ylisse."  
"Ylisse?" She cocked her head.  
"You've never heard of the halidom?" Frederick asked. "Someone pay this actress. She plays quite a fool."  
She didn't seem to like that.  
"It's okay. Frederick is just wary." I reassured her again and laughed. "Which is why he's known as Frederick the wary."  
"A title I wear with pride." He complied.  
"I guess I understand." She said. "Oh. And my names Robin. Funny, it just came to me."she scratched her head. "I guess that's one mystery solved."  
"Robin? Is that foreign?" I wondered.  
"Never mind. It's a pleasure to meet you anyway." I motioned towards myself. "My names Chrom. But of course, you already knew that." I pointed to Lissa. "This delicate one here is my sister, Lissa."  
She punched my arm. "I am not delicate!"  
Robin laughed. "Looks like you two share some kind of bond."  
"Well, Chrom can be a bit thick sometimes." Lissa pouted. "Your lucky the three of us found you though. If you woke up to a bunch of brigands..." She shuddered. "That wouldn't have turned out well."  
"She's got a good-" I was about to finish when a huge explosion erupted behind us.  
"What in the...?" Frederick wondered. "Is that Southtown?"  
I looked over the hill. "Dang it! The towns ablaze! No doubt, the brigands caused it." I turned to the others.  
"Frederick, Lissa, let's go!"  
Frederick motioned to Robin. "What about her?"  
"Unless she's on fire, she can wait." I said and took off.  
"Uh...wait!" Robin called after us. "I can help!"  
That stopped us. "You can fight?" I asked. "What do you have?"  
She checked her side and brought out a bronze sword and a red colored book.  
"Okay, so you have a sword and...you know magic?" I asked.  
She looked nervous. "I...suppose so."  
"You suppose so? Maybe in the battle I'll take a few steps back to-"  
"No, I'll be fine." She said.  
"Okay then, let's go!" I commanded and the four of us took off towards the town.  
I hope we're not too late. I thought.

(Soren)  
I sat at my desk, looking over my favorite spell book that Byron gave me.  
"Some day, I'll improve. Then I'll seek out the Shepherds." I said to myself.  
It's true. When I was ten years old, my mentor, Byron informed me that a man named Chrom started a group called the Shepherds, and said that I could join if I was ready.  
It was what I wanted. If it meant defending the Ylissians, who could say no? It's what my parents would want.  
"Hey, Soren! You awake?" A voice asked outside my door.  
"Yeah, come on in, Nowi."  
Nowi is like me. We were orphaned at a young age (Well, except she's a manakete. She's fourteen now, but she'll last a heck of a lot longer than me).  
My bedroom door opened and Nowi walked in. "Byron wanted to know if you could quickly run to the store and get some new materials."  
"Yeah, okay. Tell him I'm heading out." I said. "I needed some air anyway."  
She laughed and ran to Byron's lab. She's got that childish spirit in her. I'd hate it if she lost it. She's more like a sister to me.  
I put my book in my bag and attached my sword to my belt. With the rumors of brigands causing trouble, I always carry my sword around Southtown.  
It was a brave sword. Not only that, it's the same sword my father used when he was a warrior. He took so much care of it, I'll be sure not to break it. (I wouldn't be able to anyway. Byron enchanted it so in the heat of battle, it would never fail me).  
After I left the house with a list of stuff Byron needed, I noticed a bunch of people coming in my direction.  
Something told me...they weren't friendly.  
"Hey, kid!" A scarred man called. "You know anyone with the name Byron?"  
What do they want with him? I wondered.  
I shook my head. "Nope. Sorry. Never heard of him." I lied and walked off. Thanks to Byron, I'm a pretty good liar.  
As I strolled through town, taking a few turns towards the shop Byron likes to visit, I noticed a lot of thugs walking the streets that were dressed like that creepy, scarred guy.  
"Well, well, well. Been a long time, Soren." The shopkeeper said as I entered his store. "What's up today? The usual?"  
"Yes and no." I replied and handed him the list.  
"Quite a stash." He observed. "New weapon or something?" He teased.  
I shook my head. "Not sure."  
He shrugged and grabbed the listed items.  
While he did so, I looked out the shop window. "What's with the creepy guys?" I asked.  
He shrugged again. "No idea. Came to town this morning. I don't like the looks of em though."  
I nodded. "I see what you mean. One of them was looking for Byron."  
"What would they want with-"  
BOOOOOM! The ground shook like a huge earthquake hit, knocking me and the shopkeeper off my feet. All the stuff on the shelves fell off and knocked the man unconscious.  
I looked out the window and saw a huge amount of chaos. Those creeps were running around with axes and swords, slashing and cutting people down.  
It was a bloody massacre.  
I looked past the chaos and noticed a huge amount of smoke down the alley.  
"Oh no. Byron! Nowi!" I said and ran towards the fire.  
Suddenly, I was grabbed by the collar of my cloak. "Oh, no you don't. Your coming with us to the boss."  
"I don't think so." I snapped and drew my sword, slashing him in the chest.  
The others saw my resistance. "Get him!" One yelled, and the entire battalion of thugs came after me.  
"Aw, crud!" I groaned and ran. Luckily, I'm way faster than those goons.  
My main concern is can I get to my friends in time?  
I was almost at the door when I felt a searing pain in my shoulder, sending me into the house in full force.  
"We'll look who we got here. That kid that lied to us." Someone said as one of the brutes grabbed me by the hair, holding me on my knees to see the talker.  
Through the pain on my shoulder and head, I was able to look around the wreckage and noticed the scarred guy holding Byron in the same position as me. Except Byron was more battered and bruised than I was.  
"Soren! What...are you okay?" He stammered.  
I nodded. "Where's Nowi?" I asked.  
He didn't answer. That made me fear the worst. "Where is she?" I demanded the brute.  
"Oh, your manakete pet? Over there."  
With my eyes, I was able to locate her, all tied up with a rag covering her mouth.  
"She'll make a great slave." He sneered.  
"Don't you dare hurt her!" I snarled.  
"Why would you care about a piece filth? Manaketes are pathetic, we all know that."  
"Not to me." I said. "Everyone is worth something!"  
He grinned. "Okay then, here's the deal: I'll let this man go if you promise to be our new tactician. If not...well then you lose your precious master and manakete. You say they're worth something, prove it."  
Okay. This is absurd. "What, me? Join your crazy master? Not a chance. I'd rather make a deal with the Shepherds than deal with a bunch of creeps like you!" I yelled.  
He looked disappointed. "Well, if that's what you say...so be it!"  
In a flash, the man brought out a knife and stabbed Byron in the chest, instantly killing him.  
"No! Byron!" I yelled in horror, feeling the tears forming in my eyes.  
"Sir, Chrom is here!" I heard one yell.  
"Well then, looks like I get the pleasure to end his little campaign. Get the girl and get out of here!" The chief said.  
"What about him?" My captor asked.  
He looked at me in disgust. "Knock him out. Hard!"  
Just before I could move, the brigand brought out his sword and smacked me upside the head the the hilt, knocking me out.  
The last thing I heard was Nowi, screaming my name, begging for me to wake up until she was suddenly silent.

(Robin)  
Let's just say, we sure surprised the brutes.  
We were fighting them back, making sure there was enough distance between them and the Ylisseans.  
"Come on! Were almost through!" Chrom ordered, fighting off two brigands.  
We were able to fight off a bunch of these guys when they suddenly started to retreat.  
"What made them take off so quick?" I asked.  
Chrom shook his head. "Not sure. Be careful."  
Something came to me. Something I've read before once. (If only I could remember).  
"The last resort."  
"What?" Frederick asked.  
"When the leader wants a fight, his soldiers disperse, taking anything of value and seeing if their chief would last." I explained.  
"Then...where's they're leader?" Chrom asked, battle ready.  
"Right behind you." A voice said behind me.  
I turned around just in time to see the blade of an axe fly inches from my face.  
I brought out my bronze sword, ready to strike back at the foe.  
"Come on sheepy, sheepy. Come to the slaughterer." He taunted.  
"Your end has come!" Chrom yelled, jumping above me and cutting the axe in half with his sword.  
"Gah...you'll pay for that!" The chieftain said.  
"Not after what you did, your not!" Another voice said.  
Suddenly, the edge of a sword emerged out of the mans torso, instantly ending him.  
Behind him stood...a boy. Around sixteen or seventeen.  
"That was...for Byron!" He said, pulling his sword out and collapsing.  
"We should help him." I said and ran towards him.  
"Wait, it could be a-"  
What Frederick? A trap? He just killed the enemy!" Chrom said. "Last I checked, an enemy to our enemy is our friend."  
As I got close to the boy, I realized that he wasn't tired. He was crying.  
"No...Byron...I'm so...so sorry!" He wailed. Hiding his face in his hands.  
Chrom knelt right next to him. "What happened? Just tell me."  
After removing his hands from his face, he suddenly jumped back. "Your...your Chrom!" He said.  
He smiled and nodded. "At your service. You can tell me."  
The boy told his story of what happened. Of him running to the store for magic supplies, the explosion, and the death of a man named Byron.  
"Wait, you said Byron. Was he...your master?" Chrom asked.  
The boy nodded.  
"Oh...I am...I'm sorry. I should have come sooner." He said sadly. "I was supposed to meet up with him to recruit someone he trained." He looked at him. "What's your name?"  
"Soren...my names Soren." The kid said.  
"Well then. Soren, Robin, welcome to the shepherds." Chrom said. "You two would be perfect tacticians for the group."

"You do realize, Milord, that these brigands spoke with a Plegian accent?" Fredrick asked.  
"They did mention Gangrel's name as I tried to...save Byron." Soren said. Chrom put a hand on his shoulder and nodded.  
"We should tell Emmeryn about this now." Chrom said. "She needs to know what happened."  
"Agreed. We'll set off now?" Frederick asked.  
Chrom looked over to Soren. "Yes."  
"But wait, it's getting dark." Lissa whined.  
"We'll camp somewhere." Frederick said.  
"Your no help, Frederick." Lissa pouted.  
"Let's get going then." Chrom said and turned to Soren. "Hey, Soren! Were heading out."  
"Good." He replied. "There's nothing for me here anyway."  
As we left the town, I kept glancing over to Soren. Something tells me his life will be changed forever.

**so...what do you think? I had to remove the story so I could fix a mistake. Don't be mad at me if you were reading and it suddenly disuse appeared on u.**


	2. Chapter 2: Marth

**Hey, what's up every body? It's Ace and I have just finished a new chapter of the Fire emblem story. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Marth  
(Soren)  
I have to admit...I didn't expect to meet Chrom at Southtown. Nor his three companions. (Which oddly enough, the armored soldier seems a bit wary of Robin.)  
As the five of us made our way through the woods, I couldn't help but smile at Lissa complaining. Despite my bad mood.  
"I told you guys. It's dark already, and the bugs are out." She whined.  
"Oh come on, Lissa. Hardship builds character." Chrom laughed as she started spitting something out.  
"I think...I think I swallowed one!" She yelled. "I think I've built just enough character for one day."  
Suddenly, Robins stomach growled. "We should think about food. I'm not sure about you guys, but I'm starving."  
I nodded in agreement. "Yeah. There should be something good around here to hunt."  
I grabbed a bow I snatched from one of the brigands, and left with Chrom to go look for food.  
As we looked around, I could tell Chrom wanted to say something.  
"I...I have to thank you." He said.  
"For what?" I asked.  
"Killing that brigand. I never got a chance to thank you for doing it."  
I shrugged. "The guy was so big, I couldn't even tell you were there."  
He chuckled. "Good point."  
The rest of the time, we hunted in silence. (One, because we didn't want to scare anything away, and two, I didn't want to talk about it.)  
After a few seconds, I noticed a big fury mound a few feet away.  
"It's a bear. See him?" Chrom whispered.  
I nodded and notched an arrow, aiming dead center, and released, hearing the feather fly past my ear and striking the beast.  
It ticked him off, so before he could find out who shot him, I notched another arrow and shot him square in the head.  
"Nice shot." Chrom laughed. "Let's get it back to camp."

After a few minutes of dragging a giant bear, chopping him up, and cooking him, we decided to chow down. (Except myself, Lissa, and Frederick.)  
"Been a long time since I had bear meat. Delicious." Chrom said. He looked over to his sister and noticed that she hadn't taken a bite. "Come on Lissa, dig in."  
"Uuuhhh...yeah, right. Who eats bear? You guys are messing with the food chain!" She said.  
"Oh come on. Meat is meat." Chrom laughed and looked over to me.  
"You okay?" He asked. "You haven't eaten either."  
I stood up. "I'm not hungry." I said and left the campsite to chill.  
As I looked back the path we came, I heard some rustling behind me and drew my sword. "Who's there?" I demanded.  
I was about to swing when I saw that it was only Robin.  
"Your pretty skilled with that sword." She said.  
I nodded. "Thanks." I said bitterly while I sheathed it.  
"Listen, I understand it was hard to-"  
"I don't want to talk about it." I snapped.  
"Your going to have to. You can't let it bother you forever." She pressed. "Look, I understand. Losing the person who-"  
"I could have done something! Okay? I should've stayed at the house when those...those Plegians asked me where he was. I should have agreed to them. They would've...they promised they'd let him live." I yelled, feeling tears filling my eyes.  
"Something tells me they wouldn't have. I heard Plegians aren't the friendliest kind of people." She said.  
"Yeah? Well guess what: I learned that the hard way!" I yelled and punched a nearby tree. "Byron was the only person I had close to a father! He was the only family I had!"  
Suddenly, Robin pulled me close and gave me a tight hug. It caught me completely off guard, I totally forgot the stuff I said.  
"It's okay now." She said. "You just...you just had to let it out."  
She let me go and patted my shoulder. "If you need to talk to someone, I'm here for you. And I'm pretty sure Chrom is too."  
She was right. The entire night, I focused on how I failed, I never focused on succeeding and moving on. I didn't even want to mention it.  
There's one thing I do know though: I'm going to look for Nowi and get her back.  
After returning to camp, I instantly started to chow down on the jerky.  
"What'd you do?" Chrom asked Robin.  
She shrugged. "I think he just needed some support."  
"It's good that you did, then." He laughed. "I was afraid he was going to shoot an arrow through my chest like he did with that bear."  
I spewed jerky bits, trying not to laugh. "Nah, I wouldn't do that." I said. "I might end up scorching your behind with my magic though." I laughed.  
"Even worse." Chrom chuckled. "Looks like your back to normal."  
I nodded. "Yeah. I guess so."  
"Whelp. Let's get some sleep. I'll take first watch." Chrom said.  
The rest of us nodded and went to sleep.

(Chrom)  
While I sat down near the camp, I had a lot of thoughts in my head. About Robins past, Soren, Byron, the Plegians. I had some questions that needed answers.  
The both of them earned my trust. Soren especially. He didn't deserve what those monsters did to him.  
I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't realize that the forest was suddenly quiet.  
"That's odd." I told myself.  
"Wow, what?" Lissa suddenly snapped awake.  
I softly laughed. "Sorry, I guess even when I think aloud, it's able to wake you."  
"Yeah, you do have a big mouth." She muttered, stretching.  
I chuckled, but looked around the camp.  
"What's up?" She asked.  
"Something's...not right. I'm going to check it out." I replied.  
"Not without me, your not."  
I laughed. "Thanks."  
We get at least a decent amount of distance between us and the camp when the ground suddenly started shaking.  
"What in the-? Lissa stay close!" I shouted.  
Behind us, the trees started to spread apart.  
"Lissa, run!" I said.  
She looked at me in confusion.  
"I mean it! Go!" I commanded, and she took off, with me following.  
I didn't realize that it was an earthquake.  
While we ran, the ground kept coming apart, spitting out fire balls and starting a forest fire.  
"Lissa, follow me!" I commanded and took a sharp turn to a field.  
As we stopped to catch our breath, I silently prayed that the others woke up in time.  
"Chrom, what is that?" Lissa suddenly asked, pointing towards the night sky.  
At first, I didn't see anything but a bright star, until it suddenly grew longer and opened...like an eye.  
That can't be good. I thought.  
I noticed three figures emerge from the eye and falling not too far from our position.  
As they stood up, they looked like warriors, but their face looked as if they were stitched. They looked dead.  
"Lissa, you'd better stand back." I said and drew my sword.  
Two of them ran towards me. Axes ready.  
One jumped, having his axe in chopping position.  
Your too open. I thought and slashed at his chest.  
Unfortunately, it didn't kill him. He turned his head (completely) around and tried to slash at my side.  
Luckily I blocked it time, trying to break free, I didn't realize the other one was right behind me.  
"Chrom!" I heard Soren's voice, and a loud, piercing sound right behind me.  
Soren shot that sucker square in the face, making him dissolve into a dark cloud.  
Alright, now you! I thought and shoved my opponent, knocking him flat on his back.  
I jumped and stabbed him square in the chest, making him dissipate.  
Me and Soren exchanged glances and nodded. "Nice shot. I owe ya twice now."  
"Chrom!" Lissa shouted.  
I turned to see her pursued by another one of those things.  
"These walkers just don't give up." Soren muttered, notching another arrow.  
I looked at him in confusion. "Walkers?"  
He shrugged. "Gotta give him a name." He then nodded towards Lissa. "You go ahead, I'll follow."  
I nodded and ran to help my sister.  
As I ran, I saw the "walker" raise his axe, ready to finish her off.  
No! I thought and sped up.  
Suddenly, right when he was about to strike, someone jumped between the two with his sword on the back of his neck.  
"What the-?" I wondered.  
He held his stance for a bit, but looked over to me. "Help!" He yelled.  
Despite the usual circumstances, I nodded, then ran towards them with my sword ready.  
At the same time, the walker got distracted, giving the young man a chance to strike it in the chest at same time I did, making it dissipate.  
I looked over to Lissa. "You okay?"  
She nodded and stared at the masked young man.  
"Quite an entrance." I said. "What's your name?"  
He only just looked at me.  
Not quite the one to talk, is he?  
"Milord! Are you alright?" Frederick asked as he stopped his horse right next to me.  
I nodded. "I'm fine."  
"Looks like there's more of them!" Soren announced.  
"We'll take them out. Robin, why don't you try to see if they got any weaknesses." I said.  
She nodded in agreement. "Will do."  
"Wait, where's that masked guy?" Soren wondered.  
I looked over to the spot the where I last saw him.  
"Never mind him. We've got these demons to fight." Frederick said.  
"Way ahead of you." Soren said and shot his arrow at a nearby walker, instantly dissipating him.  
"Looks like hitting the heart or the head does the trick." He said.  
"Sadly, my bow just snapped."  
"Just rely on your magic." Robin suggested. "Or your sword."  
He nodded and drew his brave sword, instantly back slashing a nearby walker.  
"Kids got skill." I whispered to Robin as I slashed at another one.  
"Well, I guess it's a good thing you recruited him." She said and shot one of her fire spells at the walker in front of her.  
"Captain Chrom!" A familiar voice yelled.  
I looked over my shoulder and found Sully, the soldier I sent away this morning. Behind her was this man with silver hair and a bow strapped on his side.  
"New recruit?" Frederick asked.  
I shrugged. "No clue. Hopefully, he'll be some use to us with that bow."  
"Where's Soren?" Lissa asked.  
"I saw him go deeper into the woods. Probably saw some of these things to kill." Robin replied.  
He'd better be okay. I thought. I'd hate to lose a new recruit.

(Lucina)  
Gads! These Risen never quit! I thought.  
Even though I've had to fight these things for most of my life, I still feel as if I'm getting bored of doing so.  
Stop it Marth! I told myself. Your on a mission. Get your head in the fight!  
"Hey!" Someone yelled.  
I looked over my shoulder and saw the boy. Soren.  
"What are you doing here?" I demanded in a low voice. "You should be helping- Chrom!" I tried not to say father. That would jeopardize everything.  
"They seem to have it under control." He said while blocking the slashes from a dead Myrmidon. "You look as if you need some help. You can't fight these walkers on your own." He finished by cutting the Risen soldier down.  
Walkers? Where did he...?  
That's right; when the Risen actually came after Grimas return, Soren got the idea to call them walkers.  
I couldn't believe I forgot that. The thought of it almost made me laugh.  
"Just stay out of my way!" I said.  
"Yes sir." He muttered and blasted another walker with his fire magic.  
As I cut down a few Risen, I didn't notice one of them behind me with an arrow aimed at my chest.  
"Watch out!" Soren yelled and blasted him to oblivion.  
I looked at him in shock. He just saved...my life. I thought.  
I grinned and the two of us exchanged glances. "Looks like their gone." He said.  
I nodded. "But it's not over."  
He stared at me. "Whys that?"  
I was about to answer when friends strode up to us.  
"You okay?" Chrom asked Soren.  
He nodded. "Thanks to him." He cocked his head towards me.  
Why would he thank me? He saved my life. I thought. But the weird thing was, I felt grateful for him thanking me.  
"The rest of those demons were probably scared off thanks to you two." Chrom said and nodded towards me. "What's your name?"  
I thought for a moment. "You may call me Marth." I replied.  
"Marth? As in...my father?" He wondered.  
"In a way. I'm not here to talk about myself. This world is teetering to the brink of destruction." I pointed to the direction the Risen ran. "What you saw tonight was only a prelude."  
As I walked off, I looked over my shoulder to them. "You've been warned." I said and kept walking.  
While I walked, I couldn't shake off the fact that Soren actually wanted to help me.  
He was known to be a good man with a fine heart. I thought.  
Hopefully this time, he won't be the first to die.  
"Hey! Wait a minute!"  
I turned around and saw him running towards me.  
"Why don't you just stay? We could use someone with your talents." He suggested.  
Even though I considered it a long time ago, I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I have places to be. I hope you'll understand."  
Just before I continued walking, I looked at him with confusion. "Why did you thank me? You saved my life." I asked.  
He shrugged. "I don't seek the credit. You helped us anyway. You deserve most of it."  
I grinned. Despite the fact that he's a bit older than me, (from my time) he does seem handsome.  
"Thank you." I said.  
To my surprise, he held out his hand. "Safe travels then."  
I nodded and shook it. "Good luck. And take care."  
As I watched the others leave for Ylisstol, I thought about Soren's offer.  
Maybe someday...I will accompany the shepherds. Just...not now.  
When I am ready...perhaps I could reconsider my position.

**So...pretty intense, huh? Lucina, or Marth seems to grow a crush on Soren, Robin and Chrom seems to care a lot for the poor kid, and (drumroll) the Risen have arrived. I will try to make this as interesting as possible. Hope you enjoy and give me some reviews. I feel as if I'm ignored down here.**


	3. Chapter 3: welcome to the shepherds

**guess what day it is! Guess what day it is! It's Friday! sn I'm adding a new chapter. **

**Note: in the middle, there is a new thing I added. It's the black and white theme song (without the word Pokémon in it.) I wanted to make a part of this chapter a bit cheerful for you guys. My gift to you. I hope you like it. **

Chapter 3: welcome to the shepherds.  
(Robin)  
While the seven of us walked through the streets of Ylisstol, I couldn't help but look around at all the different places.  
"Quite a town." Soren laughed.  
"Yes. Ylisstol is known for her beauty in this land." Frederick explained.  
"What's more important is the exalt herself." Chrom said.  
Frederick scratched the back of his head. "I am relieved that the city wasn't affected by the earthquake from last night."  
"Yeah. Then we would've seen a whole lot of heck breaking loose." Soren laughed nervously.  
"The exalt is coming!" A nearby villager shouted next to us.  
Suddenly, most of the villagers ran to the main road, making a huge crowd.  
"That's not a mob, is it?" Soren asked.  
Chrom laughed and shook his head. "No. Whenever Emmeryn comes down from the castle, people come to the main road to pay their respects."  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Well, as anyone can guess, she's very...peaceful. And her presence reminds us of the first exalt that downed the fell dragon."  
I guess she means a lot to everyone then. I thought.  
When we got to the street, I noticed four guards surrounding an elegant dressed woman. Even though me and the others are probably a few feet away, I could feel the peaceful radiant glow that she brings with her.  
"She's also the best big sister ever!" Lissa said.  
"Yeah, I would...wait, what? She's your sister?" I almost yelled. "Wouldn't that make you two..."  
"Prince and Princess?" Frederick suggested. "You remember Chrom's name and not his title?"  
"You said you were Shepherds." I told him.  
"Right. I didn't even know until just now. I only acknowledged Chrom as a commander." Soren admitted.  
"Well, I did say we tend sheep. And might I add, we have a lot of sheep." Chrom laughed.  
"Chrom...I mean your...your majesty. Please forgive my dreadful manners earlier." I asked.  
He waved it off. "I'm not much for formalities. And your words never really offended me."  
"I guess it explains why Frederick stands you guys teasing him." Soren laughed.  
I sighed with relief.  
At least I'm still on his good side. I thought.  
"Looks like Emm is heading back." Chrom pointed out. "Let's go meet her."  
"Sounds good to me." Soren laughed.  
While we made our way up to the castle, Frederick told Sully and the archer person, Virion, to head to a Shepherd garrison.  
Looks like it's just the five of us. I thought.

(Chrom)  
"Welcome back, Chrom." Emmeryn said as the five of us approached her. "Lissa, I missed you both."  
I bowed. "Good to see you too, sis. How are things here?"  
She nodded approvingly. "Same as always." She smiled and turned to Soren and Robin. "I see you brought some guests."  
I nodded and gestured towards them. "This is Soren and Robin. I'm making them my new tacticians."  
She smiled. "Of course."  
"My lady, I must...express my concern of Robin. She claims to have lost her memory. But, (as I said) a mere claim. We don't know if she could be a Plegian spy." Frederick assumed.  
"Frederick!" I snapped.  
"Chrom, please." Emmeryn stopped me with a soothing tone. "Does this woman have your trust?"  
I nodded. "She saved some Ylissian lives. That's good enough for me."  
"And what about Soren, Frederick?" Emmeryn asked him. "Do you trust him?"  
"Actually, Soren...we were supposed to recruit him in Southtown under the recommendation of Byron." Frederick explained. "Sadly, the man was murdered by Plegian dogs, leaving the boy no choice but to come with us."  
"Plegians? We should have seen them as we patrolled!" Emmeryn's guard, Phila said.  
"Peace, Phila...it wasn't your fault." Emmeryn reassured her.  
"Don't worry, I'm...I'm not dwelling on it anymore." Soren nodded.  
"All in all, we all express our sorrow towards Byron, your friend and master." Emmeryn acknowledged.  
Soren smiled weakly and turned away. Something told me he didn't just lose his master.  
"Oh, and another thing:"I said to Emmeryn. "You did hear about the new threat that emerged last night, correct?"  
She nodded. "Yes. In fact, we were about to hold council to it."  
I nodded  
"Looks like that's our cue." Lissa exclaimed to Soren and Robin. "Follow me you two."  
As Soren and Robin followed my sister to the Shepherds garrison, me and Frederick followed Emmeryn to the parliament to speak of our new enemy.  
"I lost five of my soldiers trying to fight those...things!" Phila said as we sat down at the council circle. "Where did they come from?" Emmeryn asked.  
The rest of us shrugged. "As far as I know..." I said. "They're dead. I attacked one to the chest and it just kept coming at me. It was only then when Soren shot it in the head."  
"So...taking out the head kills them?" Phila asked.  
I nodded. "Some strikes at the body slowly take them out, but striking the head is completely fatal to them."  
Whatever these things are, we can't let them keep roaming around Ylisse." Frederick assumed.  
"Correct. There must be a better or faster way to stop the Risen." Emmeryn said.  
I coughed. "Risen?"  
"Yes. We must call them something, correct?" She asked.  
"Well, yeah, but...Soren called them walkers. Risen is fine though." I said and laughed. "He's a tough kid."  
"How long has it been since Byron's death?" Emmeryn asked.  
"He was killed yesterday afternoon. It hit him pretty hard." I explained.  
"What got him back in good spirits?"  
I thought about that. "I guess...when me and Robin supported him, he...I guess he knew that we were there for him."  
Emmeryn nodded in understanding.  
"What would be the best course of action?" Frederick asked. "The Plegians are probably growing in numbers as we speak. Our army might not be able to defend Ylisstol as well as it used to."  
"I'll come up with a decision." She replied. "In the meantime, why don't you let Soren and Robin settle down and get to know the shepherds. Train them, whatever you feel is best."  
I nodded and stood up to leave.  
As I left, I thought about how skilled Soren was with that bow.  
I guess on the way to the garrison, I'll get him a new bow.

(Soren)  
While Chrom was busy talking with his sister about the walkers, Lissa took me and Robin over to the garrison Sully went to.  
"You guys are going to love this place!" She said happily. "Just watch out for Vaike."  
"Vaike?" Robin asked.  
"You'll know when you see him."  
When we got to a nice looking building, I noticed three people having a small conversation. One was a huge armored man that I would be scared to cross. Another was a muscular guy with a wolf tail hairdo, and a light armored girl that seemed pretty kind.  
"Hey, squirt!" The muscle guy yelled when he saw us. "Where's Chrom? Did ya tell him that he owes Teach a rematch?"  
"So your Teach now, Vaike?" Lissa teased. "Last time I checked, Chrom beat you last time you challenged him."  
"Hey! It doesn't mean he'll beat me again."  
"At least we know who Vaike is." Robin whispered to me, making me laugh.  
"Lissa! Are you all right, darling? You look completely filthy!" A young girl said as she ran up to us. She was dressed in a magistrates kind of clothing. In my opinion, she looked pretty snobby. (Don't tell her I said that).  
"Hey Maribelle. I'm fine (despite the bear meat and bug bites)." Lissa reassured her.  
"Oh hey, who are the strangers?" Vaike asked, pointing to us. Lissa just looked at him.  
"No ones stranger than you, Vaike. And...I'd like you guys to meet Soren and Robin, our new tacticians! They're actually pretty good."she admitted.  
"Oh yeah? Can they do this?" Vaike asked and let out a huge belch, disgusting Maribelle and almost making me faint from the bad breath. Everyone else just laughed. "I think I have a lot to learn of the belching arts, Vaike." Robin giggled as she made sure I didn't fall over.  
"Aw! Vaike! Why must you pollute the air with you buffoonish actions?!" Maribelle scolded him and looked over to me and Robin in disgust. "You two shouldn't encourage him either. I'm leaving!" She scowled and walked off.  
I was about to chase after her when the armored girl stopped me. "Don't let Maribelle bug you, Soren. It takes a while for her to warm up to people." She stretched her hand out. "I'm Sumia by the way. Welcome to the shepherds."  
"I'm Kellam." The armored guy said, and looked at the stunned faces. "What? I've been here the whole time!?"  
"Kellam is usually quiet." Sumia explains, giggling. "So it takes us a while to realize he was here."  
That explains a lot. I thought.  
The door suddenly opened behind us, and Chrom walks in with a long package that looked like he made it while he walked. It made both me and Robin to start laughing.  
He stared at us in confusion, then figured out what it was about when he looked at his package.  
"Captain!" Sumia suddenly yelled and fell head over heels and smacked face on the ground, surprising...well, everybody.  
"Are you alright?" Robin asked.  
"Is it those boots again?" Chrom groaned at the same time.  
"No...I mean yes...I..." Sumia stammered and sighed sadly. Something told me she was trying too hard to impress Chrom.  
"Ok...well, listen up everyone!" Chrom announced. "You might already know this, but today we welcome some new recruits: Soren and Robin. They will be our new tacticians."  
"What's the news?" Sumia asked as she rubbed her nose.  
"Emmeryn will come to a decision soon." He replied. "For now, we'll train and get to know each other better. We can't have a team that won't cooperate with each other. Right?"  
The others nodded. "Right!"  
"Good. Then let's go and train!"  
Everyone left the garrison into a large field, full if weapons, armor, dummies, and a stable for those who have horses.  
"Hey, Soren." Chrom called. "Can you com here a minute?"  
I walked over to him and grinned. "What's up?" I asked.  
He grabbed his "nicely wrapped" package and handed it to me. "Consider this as a welcoming gift. Since you were a top shot with that bow, I thought I might find you a better one."  
I took it gently, not wanting to break it. "What about Robin?" I asked.  
"Got her covered." He smiled. "I do this for everyone. Lissa's staff, Sully's spear, anyone."  
I tore open the package and picked up a brave bow, the most rarest bow anyone could find.  
I nodded happily and shook hands with Chrom. "Thanks."  
"Aw don't mention it." He laughed.  
"No, not for the bow." I said as I strapped the quiver on my back. "For, giving me a chance to prove myself under your leadership. It's what...Byron would have wanted."  
He nodded and patted my shoulder. "If you ever want to talk about something, I'm here. And so is Robin."  
I smiled weakly. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."  
"Now, let's go train." He said and the two of us took off to the training grounds.

(Black and White)  
(Soren and Chrom run towards the archery range to try out his new bow. While they do so, Robin follows to watch).  
It's always hard,  
When the journey begins.  
Hard to find your way;  
Hard to make amends.  
(Soren notched an arrow and aimed at the target center. He releases and the arrow hits the far right side. Robin and the others start to cheer him on and urge him to keep trying.)  
But there's nothing you can't do,  
'Cause you've got the power inside of you.

(Soren nods and notches another arrow, aims at the center again and fires. This time, he hits close the the bullseye.)  
It's never easy,  
To make a choice:  
To keep things inside,  
Or raise your voice.  
(Soren shoots his last arrow, making it dead center. He smiles and proceeds to take out the arrows to continue practicing.)  
But for everyone there comes a time  
When the light inside begins to shine.

(The scene changes, Soren and Robin are hurling magic spells at each other. Both look as if they're having a good time.)  
It's not always right or wrong,  
As long as your spirit's strong.  
It's not always win or lose,  
It's the road you choose;  
The answer's within.  
It's not always black and white,  
But your heart always knows what's right.  
But let the journey begin!

(The scene changes again, Robin and Chrom are sword fighting. Robin accidentally trips over Vaike's axe.)  
So many choices;  
How do we know?  
So many places;  
Where do we go?  
(As Robin shakes off the embarrassment, Chrom comes up and helps her get back on her feet. As he pulls her up, she slightly blushes, but focuses on training.)  
What should I say?  
What should I do?  
Still, we're together: me and you!

(Robin and Chrom start sword fighting again, Robin starts getting better and knocks Chrom's sword out of his hand, making everyone stare in amazement.)  
It's not always right or wrong,  
As long as your spirit's strong.  
It's not always win or lose,  
It's the road you choose;  
The answer's within.

(Chrom picks up his sword as Robin goes back to magic casting. Soren volunteers and draws his sword.)  
It's not always black and white,  
But your heart always knows what's right.  
But let the journey begin!

(Soren becomes out of breath, but Chrom helps him and encourages him to start breathing deep.)  
There's nothing you can't do,  
'Cause you've got the power inside of you.  
(Soren gets back in his stance and practices the exercise, he and Chrom start another sword duel and this time, Soren starts gaining the upper hand.)  
It's not always right or wrong,  
As long as your spirit's strong.  
It's not always win or lose,  
It's the road you choose;  
The answer's within.

(After training was done, Chrom pats Soren on the back and congratulates him for trying.)  
It's not always black and white,  
but your heart always knows what's right.  
Let the journey begin!  
(Song ends)

(Chrom)  
"Well, not bad everybody." I said as I breathed heavily. "You were all doing very well. Why don't you guys get some rest for the night, and I'll see what the news are from Emm. Deal?"  
The Shepherds nodded and left for the garrison.  
As I watched, I noticed Robin make a quick glance to me and sped up into the garrison.  
Is it just me? Or...did Robin just blush? I thought.  
I shook it off and left with Lissa back to the castle.  
I'll deal with it later.

**well, well, well. What do you think. Looks like someone's got a crush on Chrom. **

**I added the training part instead just heading to regna Ferox because I didn't like that part where Chrom comes and says "hey, guess what! We're leaving even though we just got here." **

**Oh and I wonder if Soren will ever tell anyone about Nowi. Hmmm...big mystery. hope you liked it and (please please please review. I feel a bit lonely down here!) **


	4. Chapter 4: Regna Ferox part 1

**hey guys. Sorry it took so long. Writers block. I was able to recover and decided to make this chapter two parts. **

**It might not be what you expect, but...I try. **

**Please please please reply. I get a lot of views, but not a lot of reviews. **

**Anyways, enjoy. **

Chapter 4: Regna Ferox part 1  
(Lucina)  
Gads! I didn't think it was going to be this cold! I grumbled as I made my way to the western Feroxi fort.  
"It was never cold here. Not after Groma came back." I grumbled.  
Stay focused, Marth! I told myself. You have to meet khan Basilio now, before he sends his champion to compete in the arena.  
"Halt! You there!" A voice said behind me.  
I turned in time to see four guards running towards me with killer swords. "You are trespassing the western khans territory! What say you in your defense?"  
"I came to see Basilio himself. I...I have a request!" I told them.  
"Oh, really?" A deeper voice demanded.  
The four guards dispersed, and a buff man I easily recognized as khan Basilio. He was followed by another man I heard of: Lon'Qu.  
"So...what kind of request?" He asked, grinning.

(Soren)  
"All right, Shepherds!" Chrom said as he walked into the mess hall. "I have some news: we're going to Regna Ferox today to request help from the khans."  
"Which one?" I asked. I'm familiar with both khans, but I heard that one of them is in control.  
"We're visiting the east khan I believe." He explained. "We'll leave as soon as we're done eating."  
We acknowledged his announcement and continued with our meals.  
When we finished, we went to our assigned dorms and grabbed anything we might need for the trip. I grabbed my sword, bow and arrows, and my bag to hold my spell books.  
After I finished packing, I found two pieces of paper as I threw the strap if my bag on my shoulder. I picked them up and unfolded them.  
They were portraits. One was of me and Nowi, the other was of Byron.  
Just looking at Byron's face made me feel responsible, but I remembered what Robin told me last night.  
"Don't dwell on the past. Think of the future." She had said.  
I folded Byron's portrait and stared at the other.  
As I looked at Nowi, I decided to do something to feel redeemed.  
"Nowi, I will find you and save you from Gangrel's army. That's a promise." I said and put both pictures on my back pocket.  
If I remember correctly, that Plegian chief mentioned something about manakete slavery. Hopefully, they haven done anything to harm her.  
"Hey, Soren. You ready?" Sumia suddenly said through my door. "Chrom's looking for you."  
"Oh...yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm coming!" I stammered and left the room.  
After I rendezvoused with the other shepherds, Chrom did a head count and nodded.  
"Alright, let's go." He said and we left for Regna Ferox.

After we left the castle, Sumia walked up next to me with a concerned look.  
"You okay?" She asked.  
I didn't realize this, but I was walking a bit slower than than normal.  
"Oh...uh, yeah. I'm...I'm okay." I said.  
"I guess this Byron guy meant a lot to you." She assumed.  
More than you know. I thought.  
"I haven't told anyone of Nowi, though." I said.  
"Who?"  
"Nowi. She...she's s manakete." I explained. "Byron brought her in after going on a run one day. I was only ten years old. Even though she was around...eight, we took care of her for a while." I laughed at the good memories we shared. "She was a younger sister to me."  
"Do you think she's still alive?" She asked.  
I shrugged. "I don't know, but when those brigands showed up, they mentioned something about enslaving manaketes."  
"Then there's hope. You'll find her Soren. I know you will." She said and smiled.  
I smiled back. "Thanks. I'll try to-"  
"Well look at what we got here." Chrom whistled. "A Pegasus."  
We looked to where he was and noticed the most awesome animal I've ever seen. The only problem was, it didn't look too good.  
"We should help it." I said.  
Chrom nodded and slowly walked up to it when it stood up and almost bucked him.  
"Wow, wow! Easy girl!" He yelled frantically.  
"Captain, wait!" Sumia said, and walked right up to the horse.  
"Wait Sumia..." I grabbed her arm. "That Pegasus is crazed."  
She shrugged. "I know, but I think I can help her." She smiled and walked up to her, softly petting her muzzle. The surprising thing was that the horse didn't even wince.  
"Wow. How'd you do that?" I asked.  
"I have...a way with animals, I guess." She laughed as she calmed the beast down. "I can tend to her wounds, but-"  
"We've got Risen!" Frederick yelled.  
"Risen?" Robin asked.  
"The council had to come up with a name for these creatures." Chrom explained. "They decided that the risen seems to suit them."  
"What about walkers?" I asked as I ran up to them.  
"They're okay with that name too, but all in all, we had to call them something." Frederick said and readied his lance.  
"Let's take them out!" Chrom said and drew his sword. "Everyone, get ready!"  
"Oh, yeah! Time to drive my axe in their..." Vaike reached to his side for his axe, but it wasn't there. "Wait, where is it?" He asked as he checked the ground.  
"There's no time for this, Vaike!" Chrom said.  
"I'm dead serious! I had it right here!" He said defensively.  
Chrom grumbled. "Just stay by Sumia and-"  
"Chrom, watch out!" Robin yelled as she shoved him and used her fire spell to blast away a walker running at him.  
I readied my bow and fired on another as it ran at Vaike.  
"Thanks kid!" He said with a thumbs up.  
I nodded and shot at another. "Just stay focused." I said and drew my sword.  
He nodded and punched a walker square in the chest, then took its sword and drove it in his face. He looked back at me and grinned.  
"I'd hate to be your enemy." I said and sliced down on the skull of an archer. "Then again, you might want to watch out for me."  
"Want to see how much we can kill?" He challenged.  
"Sure." I said and threw a spare axe over to him. "But what good is a challenge if you don't have a weapon?"  
Vaike took it and smiled. "Not bad kid." He laughed and started cutting down a few more walkers.  
Good luck. I thought and followed his lead.  
When the battle was over, me and Vaike were found panting like crazy.  
"You guys were fighting those things like crazy!" Lissa said when the others found us.  
"Ya...got...that...right!" Vaike wheezed. "How many did you get, Soren?" He asked.  
"Twelve." I laughed.  
"Seriously?! You beat me by one!" He groaned. "Looks like I have a new rival."  
"Battles aren't contests, Vaike! I suggest you remember that." Frederick said with his arms crossed.  
"Oh let it be, Frederick." Chrom chuckled. "All in all, I got fifteen kills. Looks like I won." He laughed.  
"That depends. Because I got twenty!" Robin laughed as Frederick face palmed.  
"Robin won." I muttered, and everyone else burst in laughter.  
"All right. Let's get going." Chrom said, smiling. "We're still on a mission, but you all did a fine job today."  
"It is starting to get dark." Lissa said. "Why don't we set up camp?"  
"Good idea. We might need to save some strength from the cold." Frederick agreed.  
Chrom nodded. "True. Luckily, we have three people that can use fire spells."  
I waved my hands defensively. "Hey, I'm not your walking fireplace. You want a fire? Make one yourself. I don't want accidentally torch someone." I laughed.  
Everybody else started laughing and went off to build camp.  
At least I know I bring in the comedy in this group. I chuckled to myself as I walked to the spot I would set my tent.

(Robin)  
While the others started telling their past adventures, I decided to work with Soren to learn about being a tactician.  
Luckily, he catches on. Probably since he was trained by Byron most of his life.  
"Ok, so I'm ordering my troops around the canyon to attack a group of nine innocent civilians. What would you do?" I asked.  
He scratched his chin while he observed the map. "Well, since I have eighteen armored warriors, I would surround the people with just sixteen of them with a cleric, and have the remaining troops being the offense."  
I nodded. "Good, but what if I had an archer, or a mage?" I asked.  
"Aw crud, I'll...man, that's tricky."  
I laughed. "Well, that's a new one for you. I've always had you rely on offense, I never showed you defense yet."  
He chuckled. "Let's say I'm more into offense."  
"Figures." I packed some hand drawn maps into his bag. "Why don't you look at these tonight. I'll help if you need it."  
He took the bag. "Thanks. I'll be sure to." He said and left for his tent.  
Kid does have skill. I thought happily and looked through some books when Chrom came in.  
"Hey, you looking at battle plans?" He asked.  
"Well, just about to start anyway." I replied and closed the book. "What's up?"  
"Well, I just wanted to say...thank you. For saving me back there."  
I shrugged. "No problem." I yawned.  
"You know, you should take it easy. Lay back once in a while." He suggested.  
"I try to when I can, Chrom. Sometimes a lady needs her beauty sleep too."  
"Uh...well..."  
I looked at him in confusion. "What? Did I say something."  
"Well, no...it's just...I never thought you'd be the kind of person that cares of beauty and stuff." He said.  
I stood up. "Wow wait, what?" I demanded.  
"Wow, wow, wow! I don't mean it like that. It's just that...your the kind of person that helps in war and stuff. I'm not saying you shouldn't and whatever, it's just..." I grabbed a nearby stone and tossed it around in my hand. "Why are you picking up that rock?" He asked.  
"I think a good blow to the head might clear your eyesight." I said angrily.  
We waved his hands around. "Hey, hey, wow! Uh..that was a joke...uh, gotta go!" He said and bolted out of the tent before I could throw my stone.  
"Sheesh, he actually got away." I muttered and tossed it. "Aw well. It's not like I think of him as a gentleman anyway." I admitted. "But, he is pretty cute when he stammers."  
I laughed to myself and went back to reading. Hopefully this time I won't be disturbed with that kind of nonsense.  
What I didn't realize was as I read, I was blushing.

(Lucina)  
"Well...I'll say. What got him all worked up?" Basilio asked, scratching his head while he looked over his champions unconscious state.  
"Left himself open." I said, sheathing my sword. "So...you'll hear me out?" I demanded.  
He shrugged. "Sure. I guess Lon'Qu here could use a break from fighting. How long do you want?"  
"Only for a little while." I answered. "Win or lose, I'll leave."  
He shrugged. "Suit yourself uh...mister..."  
"Marth. You may call me Marth." I said and shook his hand.  
Looks like I'll get my chance to see what dad could really do. I thought.

**well. robins conversation with Chrom went by well. Don't ya think? **

**Now lucina (or Marth) is pretty tricky. I know I probably should have had the fight she had with Lon'Qu, but I wanted to add some suspension or something. Please don't hate me. **

**But come on. Gimme some reviews. I need to know if you like my story or not. I need ideas. My mind is craving for a fresh set of ideas. So please, review. **


	5. Chapter 5: Regna Ferox part 2

**hey, what's up guys? This is Ace 5niper 117 with part two of Regna Ferox. **

**to all you fire emblem fans, I might have messed it up, but I am trying to make it more interesting. Please review. I beg of you. I feel like Kellam. **

**Anyway here you go. Enjoy. **

**Oh, and note. I'm a Mormon. So there are parts where the characters swear, I don't so don't judge me. **

Chapter 5: Regna Ferox part 2  
(Chrom)  
I totally messed up last night.  
I didn't want to hurt Robin or anything, I just...aw, never mind.  
Lissa was right. I have a huge mouth.  
Anyway, we were able to pack up camp and finish our trek to the Ferox gate when the guards on the watch tower stopped us.  
"Halt! Who goes there?" A voice called.  
"Prince Chrom and his shepherds." Frederick hollered back. "We seek aid from-"  
"Hah, more brigands dressed as Ylissians. We already got rid of you last night." A female voice boomed. "What makes you think we'll let you in now?!"  
"Brigands?!" Soren demanded. "Now hold on one bloody second!"  
"Soren, we'll handle this." I assured him and walked forward. "Please, we're not brigands. We are the true Ylissean."  
"Lies. Now begone! Archers!"  
Wow wait, archers?  
I looked up above and noticed three men with bows aimed at us.  
"Shepherds, move!" I yelled and jumped out of the way when i was suddenly swept off my feet and onto the back of...a pegasus?  
"What in the...?" I wondered and looked at the rider. It was...Sumia!  
"Better hold on tight, captain. It might get bumpy." She said.  
I looked at our current situation. "Uh...right." I said nervously.  
"You'll be fine." She giggled.  
I was about to thank her when I noticed the armored guards with their javelins aimed at us.  
"Sumia, brace yourself!" I commanded.  
"Right." She acknowledged, and flew over to the overlook.  
"Make sure you stay out of the archers fire line." I said as I drew my rapier.  
Before she could acknowledge, I hopped off the pegasus and landed in a crowd of armored Feroxi warriors.  
"Hello, boys." I smiled and kicked one off the ledge while blocking some blows from another.  
This'll buy the others time to get to the captain. I thought.

(Robin)  
After it started raining armored guards, I knew that we were in trouble.  
"Okay, everyone..." I said. "I think the best way to attack these guys is by pairing up."  
"What works well with you?" Soren asked, shooting down an archer.  
I thought about that for a moment as I looked over our troops skills.  
"Soren, you pair up with Virion for a bit. Stahl, pair up with Sully. Vaike, go with-"  
"He can come with me." A voice suddenly said.  
I nearly screamed as I turned around and saw the armored guy standing behind me.  
"Kellam? When did you get here?" Stahl asked.  
He shrugged. "I've been her the whole time, guys."  
"Yeah, well...your just so dang quiet." Sully laughed and took off with Stahl.  
"Ok...well..." I laughed nervously. "Kellam, you go with Vaike and flank them." I commanded.  
He nodded and left to the other side of the wall.  
I looked over to Sumia and waved. "Need a ride?" She asked.  
"Yeah." I replied. "Put me with Chrom so I can make sure he can come out of his crazy stunts."  
She laughed and lowered her pegasus.  
As I hopped on, Sumia pointed over to his position. "Looks like all you need to do is deal with the captain of the guard." She assumed.  
"Looks like it." I grinned. "You get any kills? Your going to need the experience."  
She nodded. "Yeah, I won a few brawls up here. Sent some other pegasus knights on me."  
"Good. I'll see you on the other side." I said and jumped off.

While I fell, I cast a bit of wind magic to cushion my fall just in time to block a blow from the captains spear.  
"Your pretty good. For a liar and a killer." She scolded.  
"We're not killers." I shot back. "We seek aid from your leader."  
"LIES!" She yelled and swung her lance, cutting my leg in the process.  
"Robin!" I heard Soren yell, and a huge blast of fire flew past my head and struck the captain square in the chest, knocking back.  
"Now I'm angry!" I then heard Chrom yell and saw him kick down the captain flat on her back, with the tip of his sword at her throat.  
"Believe us now?" He demanded.  
She nodded. "Your claims...were true." She panted.  
Chrom put away his sword and helped her up.  
"Robin!" Soren yelled and knelt at my side. "You alright?" He asked.  
I nodded. "I'm okay. Just a scratch."  
"Not like that it's not." He said and looked over my shoulder. "Lissa, ya got some magic left in that staff?" He asked.  
She nodded as she ran over to us.  
"My apologies." The captain bowed as Lissa healed my wound. "No mere brigand could put up a good fight like you. I'll take you to the khan." She bowed and motioned us to follow.  
"Well...that was...new." I said as Soren helped me up. "Her whole perspective changed.  
"In Ferox, actions speak louder than words." Frederick explained.  
"Makes sense." Soren laughed. "Now let's get inside. I accidentally shoved my face in the snow earlier."  
"That was smart." I teased.  
He shrugged. "What? One of the mages put my jacket on fire. Look."  
He turned his back towards us, and we just couldn't stop ourselves from laughing. There was a hole the size of a hand on the flat of his back.  
"I don't see any traces of burns on your back." Lissa giggled.  
"He probably jumped in the snow as soon as he caught on fire." I guessed.  
"Ok, can we go inside now? My back is freezing!" He complained, making us laugh as we walk in.

(Soren)  
Seriously, I didn't know what happened. I was fighting a few myrmidons when my back suddenly caught fire.  
"Don't worry." Robin laughed. "I might be able to find you a new one."  
I waved it off. "I can fix it. Byron taught me how to mend burned clothes."  
Before they could react, I took off my jacket and used a spell on the burn marks, making the jacket distort at first, then changing color into a dark blue cloak.  
"See? No marks."  
They looked at me in awe.  
"Nice jacket." Vaike finally broke the silence, and we continued following the captain.  
When we got to the throne room, the captain motioned for us to wait.  
"I'll go and tell the khan about your presence." She said and walked off.  
As we waited, Robin looked from her book over to Frederick.  
"Where would the khan be?" She asked.  
"Probably out training." He answered.  
"Wait, they actually...train?" I asked.  
"Well, in Ferox...it's a warriors realm. Anyone can stand up and take up arms to fight." Chrom said.  
"My kind of place." I laughed.  
"I can picture the khan right now. Huge muscles, hairy chests..." Robin said and started to laugh when someone came up behind her with her arms crossed.  
"Really? That's what you think of me?" She snorted. "I'd love to hear more."  
Robin jumped back on her feet and stood by me and Chrom in shock.  
"Wait...your the-" Chrom stopped himself. "Your the khan, I presume."  
She nodded. "Indeed. Khan Flavia, at your service. Heard you made a ruckus at my front door."  
"Right, sorry about that." Chrom laughed and bowed. "But...I can't help but ask, but is it true that brigands are posing as me and my shepherds?"  
She nodded sadly. "Yes, it's true. Plegians seem to have grown a bigger grudge than we've ever seen."  
"Dang them!" Chrom cursed and looked around. "Oh... Uh, my bad."  
Flavia waved it off. "It's fine. Here in Ferox, we allow plain speech."  
"Oh, well in that case, you should have a word with your dang patrol guards." Chrom said. Behind me, Robin was laughing as Frederick face palmed.  
"I like you already, Ylissean." Flavia laughed as well, but suddenly turned grim. "I know why your here, and I hate to say it, but I can't give you any of our troops. I lack the power."  
I stepped forward. "How do you lack the power? Aren't you...the khan?" I asked.  
"One of them." She answered. "And sadly-"  
"This other khan has the power." I groaned.  
"Great, so we can't get support." Chrom said sadly.  
"Not with kind of attitude, no. You guys actually came at the right time." Flavia said. "There's a tournament in a few moments between my champions and the west khans champions. Whoever wins gets the power for five years." She explained.  
"Well, in that case...I'm in!" Chrom exclaims and shakes her hand. "Consider us your new champions!"  
"Well then, I hope you all survive. I heard their new champion is very tough." Flavia laughed.  
"We'll see about that." I grinned.

(Chrom)  
"Okay. Shepherds, here's the catch!" I announced on our side of the colosseum. "Today, we represent the east khan. Let's do our best to make her proud and win this!"  
Everyone cheered, except Soren's cut short.  
"Chrom! Look!" He said and nodded to the other side of the arena.  
I looked over my shoulder and nearly jumped. The west khans champion was...Marth!  
"What's he doing here?" Robin asked.  
"Didn't matter. " I said and walked forward. "Marth!"  
The young man said nothing, but he drew his sword and readied himself.  
"Fine then. Our swords will speak for us." I said and drew mine.  
The only thing that caught me off guard was his sword.  
It was Falchion.  
"Where'd you get that?" I wondered.  
He still said nothing.  
"There's no way!" I said and charged.  
When I touched the center of the arena, I made a long jump and spun in a front flip towards him to attack.  
As he blocked my blows, I noticed the others engaging in battle with the other champions.  
"Tell me! Who taught you to fight like that?" I demanded as I blocked his attacks.  
He shoved me away and readied himself for a lunging stab at the same time as me.  
He did in the same forme.  
We missed, but Marth surprised me when he did the same front flip move on me.  
"My father!" He yelled when he landed. He spun around and knocked me down with a low sweep.  
My sword flew out of my hand and landed a few feet away drone the two of us.  
"Who...who was your father?" I demanded further, hoping to trip him up so I could get to my sword.  
"I've said too much already. Good sir." He replied and attempted to finish me off when a blade got between me and the other Falchion.  
"No one lays a sword on my friend!" Soren yelled, then an epic sword fight emerged between those two.  
Looks like Soren got a new rival. I thought.

(Lucina)  
I have to say, I did not see that coming!  
Soren came in in full force, knocking away all my attacks when he manages to knock my sword out of my hand.  
"Looks like it's fists!" I said and punched him square in the nose. I thought I heard a crack, but never got a chance to figure it out.  
He recovered pretty quick and knocked me down on my back, having the tip of his sword at my throat.  
I looked for Falchion, but couldn't see it near me.  
"Looks like you won." I sighed. "Go ahead, finish me off!"  
He stared at me in confusion, then grinned. "I don't finish people off." He said and sheathed his sword.  
He's...letting me live? I thought. "Why?" I asked.  
"I think I would like to give you a rematch sometime." He laughed and helped me up.  
"So...this makes us...rivals?"  
He nodded. "Yep."  
"You came all the way here to make me your rival?" I questioned.  
"Well...we had no idea you were here." He laughed and offered a handshake.  
I smiled and shook it. "Well then, if I ever have the time...you know where I'll be!" I said and walked off.  
I...I don't believe it! Soren just-  
Focus Marth! I told myself. Your on a mission.  
But I still have to admit, Soren is pretty handsome. Just the thought of it made me blush.

(Soren)  
"Looks like we won, thanks to your warrior!" Flavia laughed as she joined us in the arena. "Ah, I haven't felt this much power for ten years."  
"So...I guess now you'll be able to help us?" Chrom asked.  
She nodded. "You bet! If anything happens, I'll send my troops to you at once."  
I smiled and rubbed my nose.  
"You okay?" Sumia asked. "That punch Marth gave you looks like it hurt."  
"Yeah, so I've noticed." I laughed and gently pushed and winced. "Yep, it's broken."  
"I can help with that." Lissa said and her staff glowed bright blue...  
And I felt a searing, hot pain in my nose as it snapped back together.  
"Hoh! Ow! My nose!" I yelled.  
The others laughed as I messed with my nose, checking if Lissa broke it more.  
"It's fine, Soren!" Chrom laughed. "Lissa's good at fixing broken noses."  
I hope so. I thought.  
"Well, while you guys are busy helping your friend with his bones...I'm going to celebrate." She laughed and ran off.  
After a few seconds, someone else came up behind us.  
"That Flavia! Always wanting to party after overthrowing me." He grumbled.  
"I'm sorry, have we met?" Chrom w  
"No! But you will after you rudely removed me from power!" He said.  
"Whoops! My bad!" I laughed nervously.  
He waved it off. "No worries. Besides, I was about to get bored of being in charge of everything anyways. Khan Basilio's the name"  
We all laughed.  
"So...what's up?" I asked.  
"Well...I decided to give ya a gift for beating me fair and square." He said and snapped his fingers.  
A man with a light blue tunic came from behind him. He looked like an able fighter, but his face...it looks like the face of mourning.  
"This is Lon'Qu." Basilio explained. "He was my champion before that Marth character mysteriously kicked his behind last night. He's a quick fighter, so I thought her be better off in your company."  
"We'll take him then." Chrom said and looked over to our new recruit. "You can follow orders, right?"  
Lon'Qu shrugged. "You give the order, I stab people, I think we're good."  
Chrom smiled. "Okay then, welcome to the-"  
"Chrom!"  
We turned and saw Flavia running back towards us.  
"I have some bad news!" She said.  
"What? What happened?"  
"This man named Gangrel attacked one of the small Ylissean villages, and took someone with the name...Maribeth or something."  
"Wait, did you mean...Maribelle?" Lissa asked.  
Flavia nodded. "Emmeryn wants to parley with Gangrel. But she knows that you'd want to protect her-"  
"Have a messenger tell her we are on our way!" Chrom commanded and took off. "Shepherds, let's go!"  
We followed him, hoping we make it in time.  
I at least, have something to say to this Gangrel.

**oh, oh! Guess what! Gangrel time. I am so looking forward to this. **

**so...if you enjoyed, please please please review. I love y'all so much! (Even though I only have one review!)**


	6. Chapter 6: Mad king Gangrel

**what's up guys, this is Ace 5niper 117 and I'm going to lose the cliffhanger With this chapter. Yaaaay! (Grunt birthday party) :)**

**looks like I'm getting some reviews now. Thank you so much. Kyokotheeevee, and others...thank you so much. I hate to admit, but I can't seem to remember your names. **

**Anyways, enjoy, review, and lets do this!**

Chapter 6: Mad king Gangrel  
(Chrom)  
"Emm!" I yelled when I saw her and Phila walking towards the Plegian border.  
She turned around when she heard her name called.  
"Chrom! I'm glad you got my message." She smiled.  
"Someone's got to protect you from your good intentions." I laughed.  
She laughed and turned to the others. "It's good to see all of you." She smiled.  
I turned to them and noticed something...different with Soren.  
"Hey, you okay?" I asked. "You look like you want to start a fight."  
He looked at me in surprise, like he snapped out of a daydream or something. "What? Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm...okay."  
Something's going on with him. I thought. It was just yesterday when he was happy to be with...wait a minute!  
That's right, Gangrel was the man who ordered his soldiers to find Byron...and kill him.  
"Soren, you might not want to be here." I warned him. "Not after what he did."  
He shook his head. "No! I'm staying. You need all the help you can get."  
I thought about it, but nodded. "Ok, just don't do anything-"  
"Chrom, we're surrounded!" Robin shouted and pointed to the upper bluffs.  
She was right. There were Plegians all over the place.  
And in front of of us stood the mad king himself.  
"Well, well, well. Look at what we got here!" He chanted. "It's the cursed exalt and her shepherd puppets!"  
Soren and Lon'Qu drew their swords. I motioned for them to hold their ground.  
"We came here for Maribelle! So let her go!" I yelled.  
He looked at me in mock confusion. Then acted like he remembered. "The blond brat, huh? Well, here she is!"  
Behind him stood Maribelle, being held hostage by a Plegian warrior.  
"Maribelle!" Lissa screamed.  
Maribelle heard us, but we couldn't hear her. I couldn't see from our position, but I thought I saw a rag covering her mouth.  
"Yes, yes. The brat would not stop talking rubbish!" Gangrel chanted. "Had to silence her without killing her you know!"  
"That's what you do best...isn't it?!" Soren suddenly yelled.  
Gangrel looked over to him. "And who might you be, whelp?"  
The Plegian holding Maribelle nodded towards him. "He's the kid that killed the chief. Southtown, sir."  
"Aahh, so your the brat that killed my men that day. Over an old man I bet!"  
"So it was you!" Soren yelled in anger. "You ordered for him to be killed!"  
He shrugged. "Who else? Naga herself?!" He taunted. "I was going to have it where it was the shepherds that did it."  
"You...you monster!" Robin yelled.  
Gangrel laughed maniacally. "Yes, that's me! So...how did you-"  
"Where is she?" Soren interrupted. "Where's Nowi?"  
Nowi? Who's that?  
Before I could ask what he was talking about, Soren sheathed his sword and brought out his bow, ready to fire the arrow. "Tell me where she is, NOW!" He yelled.  
"Soren, stand down!" I commanded. "Stand down!"  
Lon'Qu brought out his sword to hit him upside the head with the hilt when Emmeryn stopped him.  
"I can handle this." She said and put a hand on Soren's shoulder.  
Somehow, Soren calmed down and lowered his bow. "I'm...I'm sorry." He said.  
Suddenly, something flew past my ear and an arrow sprouted from sires chest.  
We looked at each other in surprise, then his knees buckled and collapsed.  
"Soren!" Robin yelled and rushed to his side.  
"Lissa, get over here!" I yelled and drew my sword.  
When I turned to face Gangrel, I was surprised to see mass confusion on his side as well.  
There were wind blasts everywhere. And I know the only one person that can cast this kind of wind:  
Ricken.

(Robin)  
"Soren! Soren! Stay with us!" I said, frantically trying to keep him awake. I could already feel the tears swelling in my eyes.  
"We need to get him back to Ylisstol! Luckily, he's safe to travel!" Emmeryn said. "I can't help from here though. Not without the right staff."  
"What about Maribelle? Her staff is a lot stronger." Lissa wondered.  
"Then I'll go and get her!" I told her. I stood up and took off towards the magistrates girl.  
"Get him to the castle! We'll meet you there!" I yelled to Lissa as I ran.  
While I ran, my mind kept on flashing back. Seeing that arrow hit him...I can't think of losing him. We're the only family he's got.  
Or not. He mentioned a name. Nowi or something.  
"Watch out!" A familiar voice shouted. I turned to see Marth take out a nearby archer that had his arrow in me.  
"Thanks." I said when he jumped next to me.  
He nodded. "No problem. Come on, Soren needs help!"  
I stopped him. "Wait, what about Maribelle?" I asked.  
"Fa- Chrom already has her and Ricken, but her staff won't save your friend." He told me and took off with me following.  
What's he up to? And whose Ricken? I thought as the two of us ran.

When we got to the castle, I heard yells of pain from the halls.  
"Looks like it only got worse." Marth said and ran towards the noise.  
We ran through the corridor and saw Chrom, his sisters, and Maribelle working on Soren.  
"My magic isn't working!" Maribelle said frantically. "I don't know what it is!"  
"The arrow is out! He should be fine." Chrom grumbled.  
"He won't be!" Marth spoke up.  
The others looked at him in shock. "What are you doing here?" Chrom demanded.  
"I can save him! There was poison on that arrow! It's killing him right now unless you let me stop it!"  
Chrom looked at me, then Marth, then scratched his in confusion.  
"Okay, just do it!" He said.  
Marth nodded and brought a Vila out of his bag. He pulled the cork off and slightly tilted the vial.  
"This'll sting a bit, Soren, just stay with us!" He said and tilted the vial. A drop of blue liquid dropped out of the tip and landed on the wound.  
Soren winced, but quickly relaxed as the wound closed into a splotchy scar.  
The others stared at the young man in awe, then checked Soren's condition.  
"He's...he's okay!" Lissa said in amazement.  
Marth sighed and left the room.  
As he turned to leave the hall, I grabbed his arm. "Thanks. You...you saved him." My eyes welled up with tears.  
He nodded. "I gave him another chance. Don't let him waste it." He said.  
He didn't make sense, but I nodded anyways, and he turned to leave.  
He's not bad for a mystery man. I thought and entered the room.  
Chrom leaned on the wall with his arms crossed. Looking pretty relieved.  
He saw me coming in and stood next to me.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
I nodded. "I'm fine. Just...I'm glad that Marth could help."  
He chuckled. "Me too."  
I couldn't help it, but I instantly burst into tears in Chrom's arms.  
"It's all right." He said. "He's-"  
"I had...it just caught me off guard." I told him. "He got shot and I had no idea what to do!"  
"Neither did I. I almost grabbed his bow and fired at that king." He admitted.  
"Uhh...are you two okay?" Soren suddenly asked.  
"Hey, how you doing?" Chrom asked.  
"Don't know, felt like my body was on fire, then electrocuted. Did someone use a lightning spell on me?" He asked.  
We shook our heads. "No, Marth saved you."  
He laughed. "He did, huh? Well if you see him, tell him I'm up for that rematch."  
"Not today your not." Emmeryn said sternly. "You need rest. We'll let you out tomorrow."  
Soren groaned, but agreed.  
"We'll check on ya." Chrom said, and the three of us left.  
"Chrom, wait!" Soren said. "Can we talk!"  
He shrugged. "Sure." He motioned for us to go ahead.  
As I went to my room to rest, I prayed that Soren would stay well enough.

(Soren)  
Well today's been fun. First I get mad, then I get shot by an arrow, my blood felt like lava, and then I get a good shocking treatment.  
What next, I wake up to see Chrom and Robin embrace each other over my mistake.  
My life just gets better and better with these shepherds.  
"So, what's up?" Chrom asked.  
I thought about what to say about earlier, then just let it out.  
"I...I wasn't completely honest with you." I said. "When Byron was killed, he wasn't the only one I cared about."  
"This is about this Nowi, right?" He asked.  
I nodded. "She...Byron found her years after he found me. I was ten years old when he brought her home from the streets."  
"Who was she? A girlfriend perhaps?" He smiled.  
"No! She was a manakete. And...the only one I called a sister." I said.  
That got him. "Oh. I'm...I'm sorry." He said.  
"Why didn't you just-"  
"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get hurt over my problem. As far as I know, she's probably a slave right now, or dead."  
I told him.  
"That's why." He nodded. "Look, I'm not mad. None of us are. You just...scared us."  
I nodded. "I know. And I'm sorry."  
He out a hand only shoulder. "Soren, I will do everything I possibly can to save your sister. I promise."  
You can't be serious. I thought. "You...you would do that?" I asked.  
He nodded. "You bet. Your a shepherd, so that makes you family too."  
I thought about that and smiled. "Thanks."  
He grinned. "Your welcome. Now get some sleep! That's an order...rookie." He teased and left the room.  
I laughed and shut my eyes. Hopefully, I can forget what happened with Byron.  
But...how will I explain it to Nowi?

**well, I agree, Soren's day was pretty crazy there. **

**He finally tells Chrom of Nowi ! Yes! **

**I don't know if you noticed, but it looks like Chrom and Robin might get together. Maybe. **

**Well, anyway, hope you like it. Please keep up the reviews. I feel noticed now. Thanks to you guys. Ace signing off. I'll be back**


	7. Chapter 7: Assassination attempt

**hey, what's up guys? It's Ace with a new chapter for ya. I know, I make them too quick, don't i? **

**Anyway, I came with a decision. I decided to make this story a crossover to a few more stories. With some helpful suggestions from my good friend Kyokotheeevee. (Thank you). **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy. Review please. **

Chapter 7: Assassination attempt  
(Soren)  
The next morning, I was allowed to leave the bed and wander the garrison training grounds while Chrom and the others plan for the upcoming war that Gangrel started.  
"At least I can look for something to do, other than killing Risen." I chuckled.  
Robin decided to come with me. Probably because Chrom told her about what I said yesterday after my "anger" breakdown.  
"So...you have a sister?" She asked.  
"Adoptive sister. Me and Byron were the only family she had." I replied a I shot an arrow at the target.  
"She's a manakete, right? Can't she just...fight?"  
I shook my head. "She never had the desire to fight. That was more of my thing." I loosed another arrow. "But I think after Southtown, she might have to."  
Robin nodded. "Good point."  
As I collected my arrows, I smiled. "So...what's up with you and Chrom?" I asked.  
She stared at me. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, seeing you embracing him yesterday got me thinking-"  
"Oh , very funny!" She laughed and gently shoved me.  
"Hey, just stating the obvious." I grinned. "Besides, I can't remember a day where I wouldn't find you blushing whenever you two were near each other."  
"Stop it!" She retorted and shoved me again.  
I rolled my eyes and laughed.  
After a while, Robin put a hand on my shoulder as I filled my quiver with arrows. "So...you consider us family, huh?"  
"Chrom told ya that?" I asked.  
She nodded. "We both understand why you didn't tell us of Nowi. Not only would it endanger her, but it would endanger us as well."  
I nodded in agreement. "Yeah. That's true."  
She smiled and ruffled my hair. "Come on. Let's go see what Chrom and the others are doing."

Later that day, I couldn't sleep. I was too wrapped in thoughts over what Robin told me. Then what that creepy king said.  
What I said to that Plegian chief still stands. Everyone is worth something.  
I decided to forget about sleeping and walk through the castle gardens.  
To my surprise, I wasn't the only one. Chrom and Robin were there also.  
"Hey, can't sleep either?" I asked.  
The two turned around and saw me coming.  
"We would say the same." Chrom laughed.  
I rolled my eyes and pat him on the back.  
"So...what's up, lovebirds?" I teased.  
"Lovebirds?" Chrom asked. Robin face palmed.  
I waved it off, laughing. "Nothing."  
Chrom chuckled. "You've got quite the sense of humor, Soren. I'd hate to lose you."  
I shrugged. "Yeah, well, that's me."  
"Well said." A familiar voice said behind Robin.  
We turn to see Marth standing there, smiling.  
"Marth? What're you doing here?" I asked.  
"I came to see the three of you." He said. "By the way, how're you feeling?"  
That question caught both me and Chrom off guard. "I'm better now. No lava blood." I said.  
Marth laughed. "That's good. That feeling you had in your system was poison."  
"Makes sense." I laughed. "So...what are you doing here?"  
"I came to warn you." He said. "Tonight, an assassination is supposed to take place...on the exalt."  
Chrom was taken completely off guard. "What? That's...that's impossible! She's guarded at all hours!"  
Marth motioned for him to listen. "What if I told you...that I know the future. What will happen tonight."  
Three of us exchanged glances. "That's...not...possible." I said.  
"Figured you'd say that." Marth chuckled. "Allow me to demonstrate."  
She drew her sword and pointed it towards Chrom, making him reach for his.  
Marth motioned for him to stop. "I'm about to save your life."  
"From who?" I demanded.  
Marth didn't have time to answer. A man ran out if the bushes straight towards Chrom.  
Marth threw his sword in the air, jumped and sliced the assassins back, killing him instantly.  
"I trust...this proof will suffice?" Marth asked.  
Me and chromed exchanged glances.  
"Yeah." Chrom said.  
Suddenly, another assassin lept out of the top of the tree and aimed his sword for Marth.  
"Watch out!" I shouted.  
Marth quickly turned just in time to move, but the assassin was able to cut off his mask.  
The only thing was, when the mask was cut, his hair suddenly appeared longer.  
Marth was a girl!  
Well...this is awkward. I thought. I didn't realize I was blushing though.  
"Wait, your...your a woman?" Chrom asked.  
She nodded. "I was quite the actress too. Honestly, I'm surprised you never figured that out until just now." She laughed.  
Suddenly, we heard a loud noise from the front if the castle.  
"Looks like you were right a after all." I said, and the four of us ran back inside.  
Hopefully, we're not too late.

(Lucina)  
Well, so much for the mask.  
At least father didn't see the mark in my eye. That would've made things more weirder.  
But, the funny thing was, I thought I saw Soren blushing.  
Anyway, the four of us ran to the main hall if the castle, which was filled with assassins.  
"How did they get in?" Chrom demanded.  
I shrugged. "Full force I believe."  
"She's right, Chrom!" Soren said. "I saw traces of wood on the ground. I think they used a battering ram or something."  
"Alright then." Chrom nodded. "Soren, you and Marth should go and defend Emmeryn! Me and Robin will find the shepherds and get to the bottom of this!" He ordered.  
Me and Soren nodded and ran to the exalts bedroom door to be sure she was safe.  
"I'll take out a few with my bow as they come up!" Soren said as he readied his first arrow. That way they won't get too close."  
I grinned and nodded.  
"Exalt Emmeryn, It's me Soren." He said through the door. "There's a group of assassins after you. Well do whatever we can to protect you so stay calm and keep away from the door!"  
Hopefully she heard that. I thought.  
Suddenly, an arrow sprouted from the door, and Soren fired his on a nearby archer.  
"Not bad." I said.  
"Thanks." He replied and shot down another. "All too easy."  
"Just don't get cocky." I told him and cut down an assassin behind him. " otherwise, you'll end up like him."  
He saw the body and nodded. "Right!"  
So much for that rematch. I thought.  
For the next few minutes, the two of us were taking out so many assassins together, we actually made a dang good team.  
"Emmeryn, it's safe!" Soren said and took off.  
"Where are you going?" I demanded.  
"Making sure Chrom and the others are okay!"  
As he ran, I silently prayed. Please don't let him get killed. Please.

(Chrom)  
Well, while Soren and Marth were busy defending my sister, me and Robin were able to find the other shepherds.  
"Captain! Robin!" Sumia yelled when she saw us coming. "We could use some assistance!"  
"Right!" I said and cut down a nearby assassin.  
"Whose in charge of this?" Robin asked. "Did you see him? Or her?"  
Sumia shook her head. "I didn't, but this guy right here is willing to tell." She said, pointing to the thief.  
The young man nodded. "For a price though."  
Of course I thought. "Look I don't have time for this! I need the information now!"  
He didn't say anything.  
I got fed up and reached my pouch of gold. "Fine, I'll give ya-whoops!"  
My other pouch fell and spilled the candies Lissa gave me.  
"Well, well, well, is that...SUGAR?"  
Me and Robin exchanged glances. "Yeah. My sister gave them-"  
"DONE!" He said. "I'm all yours."  
This is nuts! "You'll tell me the info for a bag of candy?"  
He nodded. "Yep."  
"Alright. Here you go." I said and threw him the bag.  
"Thank you. Now for the info...the leaders name is Validar. He (like others) wants the fire emblem. That's why we're here."  
"Where can we find him?" Robin asked.  
He nodded towards the outside. "Front garden."  
"Great, thanks." I said and took off.  
When we got to the front yard, we didn't see anyone.  
"He tricked us!" I yelled, then suddenly, we get struck in the back by a blast of dark purple magic.  
We were sent flying into the yard, and a cloaked man floated down in front of us.  
"Robin! You all right?" I asked and drew my sword.  
She nodded and drew hers.  
"Pathetic prince! You think you can stop me?" He crowed and cast another spell on me. Knocking my sword out of my hand as I crashed into Robin.  
"Robin!" I yelled as I tried to shake her awake. "Wake up! Open your eyes!"  
"She's weak! We're strong, boy!"  
"I...I take it your Validar!" I winced from my injury.  
"Yes, you whelp! You Naga believers don't deserve to live! Grima is eternal! He will destroy you!"  
"Your wrong!" A familiar voice yelled, and the tip of a brave sword emerged from Validar's chest.  
Validar tried to keep his strength, but it gave out and he collapsed...with Soren standing behind him.  
"Everyone is worth something!" He said.  
"That's...that's not possible! How could you have..." Validar couldn't finish his question before succumbing to his wound.  
Soren chuckled. "Grima lover!"  
Me and Robin laughed as he helped us up.  
"You guys okay?" He asked.  
The two of us nodded. "Thanks to you." Robin said, rubbing her head.  
"I do my best." He laughed.  
"How's Emmeryn?" I demanded.  
"She's safe. Took out a lot of those guys trying to get in. Marth and I made quite the team."  
"I heard that!" Marth shouted and landed beside him.  
The three of us laughed.  
"Come on. We need to leave Ylisstol and get Emmeryn to safety." I told them. "She won't like it, but we've got no choice."  
"Then let's go in." Soren said, and the four of us ran inside.

When we walked in the bloody main hall, we saw Emmeryn and Phila talking with another woman I've never seen before.  
"A taguel!" Soren said in awe.  
"She helped us." Lissa said, running up to us.  
"It was also that thief." Robin said.  
"Hey, we can't forget about Marth-" where did she go?" Soren asked. "She was right here!"  
He started to run. "I'll be right back, but you can make your decision without me."  
"Is it just me? Or does Soren have a crush on Marth?" Robin whispered.  
I laughed and shrugged. "Who knows?"

(Soren)  
"Hey, wait!" I called after Marth once I caught sight of her.  
She stopped and turned towards me. Giving me time to catch my breath when I caught up.  
"Man, you walk fast!" I exclaimed.  
Marth laughed. "What's up?" She asked.  
"Why don't you stay with us?" I asked her. "The shepherds could use someone like-"  
"I can't." She said.  
"Why not? We trust you."  
"It's not that. It's just...there's other places I need to go."  
There was a moment of silence, then I broke it. "How did you know about this?" I asked.  
"It's...complicated."  
I looked down sadly. "I understand."  
"But listen, yesterday...when I saved you from the poison...I gave you a chance."  
"For what?" I asked.  
"Well, you see...where I'm from...you were supposed to die yesterday due to the poison. Chrom would be overcome with grief over the loss of his recruit and didn't see those assassins you saw earlier."  
This is coming very clear. "You saved me to save Chrom at the same time. Smart." I laughed.  
She smiled. "Can you do one thing for me? Please?"  
I nodded. "Name it."  
"I want you to protect Chrom. And yourself for me. You both have a major role...I know you do."  
To my surprise, she kissed my cheek.  
"I enjoyed fighting alongside you anyway." She said and ran off.  
Me too. I thought, and ran back to the garrison to get ready to leave.  
"Looks like Chrom and Robin aren't the only lovebirds here." I laughed to myself.

**well, well, well, Soren's got a crush! (Which apparently, so does Lucina)**

**though I have to admit: that thief guy sure does have a sweet tooth. **

**Anyways, I hope you like it, and please review. Give me a suggestion. **


	8. Chapter 8: On the run

**hey, it's Ace. Glad to hear from ya. Here's a new chapter. **

**Notice, I might not get a chance to get a new chapter in Friday. I will be in recovery from getting wisdom teeth removed. It'll be a pain, but...I'll remember all you people who've viewed or reviewed my story. **

**Also, I've decided that there is as equal to this story. I'm am actuall working on it now. **

**Anyway, here you go. Enjoy**

Chapter 8: on the run  
(Chrom)  
The next morning, everyone had to grab anything of use and rendezvous with the caravan at the cliffs so we could get my sister and others to safety without being spotted.  
As I led the front carriage, Phila instructed the senior pegasus knights to protect the city.  
"We will do as you command." The chief said.  
When we got to the cliff side, we realized Soren was the only one missing.  
"He didn't have a lot. He should be on his way." Robin told me.  
"Let's hope so." I nodded.  
"You know, he could be hiding under one of the carts." Lissa smiled.  
"Not now, Lissa. It's not the time and place for-"  
"Excuse me, but aren't we in a hurry?" Our priest and family friend pressed.  
"Yes. Of course." I acknowledged, and the caravan continued it's course.  
Oddly enough, the priest has been acting pretty strange since last night.  
"Father Samone. Are you alright?" Frederick asked nervously. Apparently he saw the way the old mans been acting.  
"Hmmm? Oh, yes, yes. I'm perfectly fine. It's just...you know...it's wartime. Always stressful for us."  
"Yes, that is true." I reluctantly agreed.  
Robin leaned closer. "You know, he's been looking over the cliff for quite a while." She whispered.  
I nodded in agreement. "I know. It's like-"  
"Watch out!" Frederick yelled, pointing towards the cliff.  
We looked to where he was pointing just in time to see an axe flying straight towards us.  
Suddenly, we heard a loud clanging sound, and the axe flew a different direction with a stray arrow flying towards the other.  
"What in the-?" I wondered and looked to see who shot that arrow.  
It was Soren.  
"Sorry I'm late." He said. "I went to scout ahead and saw those thugs. Guess I didn't make it in time."  
"You actually dang well did." I laughed. "If you hadn't shot that arrow, we wouldn't be alive."  
He grinned and quickly shot another barbarian. "Lets get out of here!" He shouted.  
As we tried to protect Emm from the pursuing Plegians, one question still hung in my mind.  
"This doesn't make any sense. How did they find us this quickly?" I demanded.  
Soren shrugged. "No idea. As far as I know, someone betrayed us."  
"But...who would-"  
Wait a minute! Samone!  
"Dang it! I should've known!" I yelled.  
"What?" Robin asked as she shot down a wyvern rider.  
"The high priest. He was frantically looking up the cliffs. How could he?!"  
"No time for revenge now, boss. We've got to get that wyvern chief." Soren pointed.  
"Right. I'll deal with him. You protect the caravan." I ordered and took off for the Plegian commander.

(Soren)  
"Man, I wish we had more pegasus knights!" I complained after Chrom left.  
"We need to just protect the caravan while Chrom takes out the commander." Robin assured me.  
I nodded. "Right."  
While we fought off a few Plegians, I noticed that Sumia wasn't doing so well with two other Pegasus's were trailing her.  
I quickly sheathed my sword and casted a wind magic spell to knock one off his horse.  
"Nice shot!" Robin laughed.  
"Thanks. I needed-" suddenly , an arrow sprouted from the middle of my arm, then another sprouted on my leg, triggering a serious amount of pain.  
"Soren!" She yelled and used her Elwind spell on a nearby archer, sending him flying towards the endless abyss.  
"Soren, you all right?" She asked as I yanked the arrow out of my arm.  
"Well other than doing that, perfect." I grinned.  
"Let's get you to Lissa. She'll be able to-"  
"Watch out!" I yelled when I saw another Plegian pegasus fly towards her with a lance ready.  
Then, out of the blue, another pegasus with a red haired girl rammed into him and sent them plummeting down.  
"Who the-" I wondered.  
"Is that...Cordelia?!" Phila asked as she ran up to us.  
"Cordelia?" Robin asked as she put my arm over the back of her neck.  
"She was one of the pegasus knights I ordered to protect...oh gods! Please don't tell me-"  
"There's no time for that!" I said. "We're almost there!"  
Phila nodded, and we continued our course when a huge fight erupted in front of us.  
It was Chrom fighting the high priest! And that blasted traitor was winning.  
"I've got to help him!" I said and grabbed my bow and notched an arrow.  
Due to the pain in my arm, I couldn't aim real well and shot the old man in the leg.  
"At least he's immobilized." I said and put my bow away, and the two of us made our way to where Chrom stood.  
"I can't believe you would do this!" I heard him say to Samone. "Our family trusted you! Emmeryn trusted you! Why would you throw that away?" He demanded.  
"You think I did this for Gangrel?" The old man challenged. "No! I did it for the family her father killed because of that war years ago!"  
"So this is for revenge then." My friend assumed. "That means you will die...as a TRAITOR!" He yelled and brought down his sword.  
"Chrom, NOOO!" I yelled, and shot an arrow at his sword, knocking it out of his grip and onto the ground near his feet.  
He looked at me in surprise.  
We stared at each other for a few seconds until I finally spoke up. "Chrom, don't. You're our leader. We can't have you give in to rage. It'll only tear you down as well. I know because I nearly died yesterday because of it. We'll let Emmeryn deal with this traitor." I assured him.  
He stood there for a minute, then nodded and sheathed his sword.  
"Plus, he may have an idea where Nowi is." He said.  
I nodded.  
"I would never tell you a-" the priest couldn't finish since an arrow suddenly sprouted from his chest, killing him instantly.  
We looked around the bluff for the shooter, but decided that whoever it was, he was long gone.  
"So much for prisoners." Chrom said in disgust as he looked at the body.

"Cordelia, what are you doing here?" Phila asked as we reunited with the caravan. "Please tell me...is Ylisstol...still defended?"  
The pegasus knight was breathing heavily, but was able to shake her head. "My...all my friends begged me to retreat and warn you. I...I can hear the screams!" She cried and buried her face in her hands, weeping.  
"This guy has gone way too far!" I yelled in anger. "First Byron, now your pegasus knights! What next?"  
"Cordelia, tell me. Is the city still intact?" Emmeryn asked.  
Cordelia managed to nod through the tears. "Just barely, milady."  
Emmeryn looked down in sorrow. "I must go back!" She said sadly.  
"Wait, what?!" I asked. "That's suicide!"  
"Please reconsider!" Phila said.  
"Sister, we need you! All of us do! Just be selfish for once in your life!" Chrom demanded.  
Emmeryn said nothing, but brought out a strange looking shield from her cart. "Take this Chrom! Please."  
Chrom instantly recognized it. "This...the fire emblem?!"  
"I can't let Gangrel have it." She told him. "You must protect it. Promise me you will."  
He was reluctant at first, but nodded. "I will. I promise."  
Emmeryn smiled. "Thank you Chrom." She turned to Phila. "Phila, you will come with me."  
Phila nodded. "Yes, milady." She turned to Cordelia. "You will stay with the Shepherds, Cordelia."  
The girl nodded sadly and looked down.  
"Cordelia, your friends sacrificed their lives so you could live. Cherish their memories. They will give you strength." Phila said and smiled.  
Cordelia smiled back, but it was only a weaker smile.  
"We'll avenge them, Cordelia. I promise." I said.  
Emmeryn gave Chrom and Lissa a quick hug. "I will be just fine. What I am going to do will change everything. I know it."  
After Emmeryn and the remaining guards left, we continued our course for Ferox.  
Hopefully Emmeryn stays safe. I thought. I never considered it before, but she's family too.

**oh...man. What a sad ending for a chapter, huh?**

**but , at least we know the emblem is safe with Chrom. **

**Sadly, there wasn't a lot of comedy in this one, but...it is what it is. if I was betrayed by a family friend...I can't think of what I would do. **

**in the next chapter, I will bring back a familiar character. You might know who it is, you might not. **

**hope you liked it. Please review**


	9. Chapter 9: The Grimleal

**I would like a drumroll please. this is my ninth chapter and might I say, this chapter is a crucial role in the story. I hope you like it. **

Chapter 9: the Grimleal  
(Robin)  
It took a while, but we were able to make it back to Ferox.  
Soren instantly got his wounds to heal with the help from Maribelle.  
Chrom and Lissa were still in shock with their sister's decision. Soren was right. It's a suicide mission.  
"She'll be okay, right?" Lissa asked. "I mean...she's got Phila with her. And Flavia is rounding up an army as we speak. Right Chrom? Chrom?"  
Chrom was too busy staring into space, probably pondering over the recent events.  
"Chrom, say something!" Lissa demanded.  
That got his attention. "Huh? Did you say something, Lissa?" He asked.  
She shook her head and face palmed. "Seriously? Why don't you check back once your back on earth." She scolded.  
Chrom said nothing and continued staring into space.  
Sumia then walked up to him.  
"Captain, will you snap out of it?!" She yelled and punched him square in the face.  
We were all dumbfounded. Lissa couldn't help but laugh.  
"Ow...what-what the heck was that for?" Chrom demanded, rubbing the side of his face. "That hurt!"  
Sumia stepped back. "Sorry, but Phila told me that the best way to knock someone out of their daydreams, they got to get slapped in the face."  
"Sumia...when you slap someone, you do it with a flat hand. You just punched the guy in the face!" Lissa said, laughing.  
Me and Soren couldn't help it either. "What are the odds of that?" I laughed.  
"Gods, that hurt!" Chrom groaned.  
Suddenly, someone else started laughing. It was Flavia.  
"What's the matter, Chrom? Sometimes love hurts!" She said.  
He nodded. "Yeah, learned that the painful way." He muttered.  
"Anyway, I have some good news." Flavia announced. "My soldiers and I are ready to take the fight to those Plegian dogs."  
"Great, now we...wait a minute, your coming too?" I asked.  
She nodded. "Of course. A khan must have her fun. Even if she has to bring her insignificant other." She muttered.  
"Who?" Robin wondered.  
"That would be me!" A voice said, and Basilio came up from behind her.  
"Wait a minute. Am I missing something?" Soren asked. "I thought you guys hated each other."  
"We're rivals, but we still have to work together in a war. It's our custom." Flavia explained.  
Soren shrugged. "Better than nothing, I guess."  
Basilio waved it off. "Let's cut to the chase. My spy's came back and reported some...bad news. "  
That hit us hard. "What sort?" Chrom demanded.  
Basilio was a bit uneasy trying to spill, but let it loose. "Your sisters been captured. They're executing her in two days."  
"WHAT?" We all yelled. Even Flavia was distraught.  
"This guys not trying to be subtle anymore." She muttered.  
"Shepherds, get ready!" Chrom ordered. "We're going after-"  
"Hold on, kid!" Basilio said. "We need to be careful."  
"There's no time for that! He's going to murder my sister!" He yelled back.  
I put my hand on his shoulder. "Chrom, I'll think of a plan. We just need to act wisely." I reassured him.  
"Robin's right." Soren nodded. "From what Byron told me, Plegian is nothing but dessert. We'd have to be extra careful if we're going to save Emmeryn."  
"I'll think of something Chrom. I promise." I said.  
"I know you two will." He nodded.  
"It's a dangerous task, girl. You hold your exalts life in one hand, while you have the rest of us on the other." Basilio said.  
I nodded. "I don't like it, but I'll try."  
Flavia chuckled. "For a tactician, you got the guts."  
I smiled and nodded. "Let's get going. Soren, you stick with me!" I commanded.  
"You got it!" He grinned.  
Let's do what we can. I won't fail. WE won't fail.

(Soren)  
After a couple of hours planning our strategy, Chrom and the khans got the army together, and we made our way for the Plegian capitol.  
When we got to the outskirts of Plegia, we saw a huge group of Plegians standing around over the field.  
"Great! Did they see us coming?" Chrom asked.  
"No, they're just guarding. We're fine until we start the fight." I said and turned to Basilio. "Have the army try to go around. We can punch through here."  
He nodded and told his men the plan.  
When they left, we suddenly heard a scream from the field.  
"What was that?" I asked.  
Robin shrugged. "I have no clue, but that sure did alert the warriors."  
"Right. We'll have to be more careful than I thought." I agreed.  
"You got a plan, kid?" Chrom asked.  
I shook my head. "I can think of something though. But I think you, Robin, and Lissa should try to see who screamed. The owner shouldn't be far."  
ThE three of them nodded as I scanned the area a bit more. Frederick pointed towards the villages. "We should warn the people living in those towns, even if they are Plegian, they are innocent civilians."  
I nodded. "Right." I turned Sumia and Cordelia. "This dessert won't affect the pegasus or the mages as much. You two will warn the two towns in the back. Ricken and Miriel, you go for that village over there." I said and pointed towards the village that was closer to us.  
They nodded and left.  
"Not bad, for a novice." Robin teased.  
"I'm just getting started." I said and brought out my bow. "I'm taking out a few of them! Virion, I could use your help."  
He nodded and knelt down beside me with his bow ready.  
"Once we fire, we charge." I said to the others.  
"They won't know what hit em." Basilio grinned and readied his axe.  
That's the plan. I thought and took a deep breath, and released. Virion followed.  
Both arrows struck their targets square in the chest. All the other soldiers were dumbfounded as they saw their comrades get killed.  
"NOW!" Robin yelled, and we charged straight at our enemy, knocking down most of them.  
Looks like they know we're here now.

(Chrom)  
I have to admit. I was impressed with Soren after he took that shot. He might know what he's doing after all.  
I was able to push a bit further with Robin and Lissa, with a top priority to see who the owner of that scream was.  
"Come on. We're doing great." Robin said as she cut down one of the Plegians. Another one of them tried to attack her, but she blocked in time to make both swords shatter.  
"Just my luck!" She yelled angrily and blasted the guy with her Thoron spell.  
"That was my best Iron sword!" She complained.  
"Just use your magic. We're almost through!" I said.  
We got a bit further with Robin using that Thoron spell, and were able to kill more than before.  
When we got to the gate, we were suddenly ambushed by one of them hiding in the wall.  
I had to dodge and block most of the attacks, but this guy sure was tough. It was only a second before he got stabbed in the back by someone behind him.  
"Hey, thanks Soren." I said, catching my breath. "Thought he-"  
When I looked up, I realize it wasn't Soren. It was some man with a huge grin on his face.  
"Who you call Soren?" He asked. "Me Gregor."  
"Oh...right. Sorry." I said.  
He waved that off. "Don't worry. Gregor not offended. Gregor does need help though." He said.  
Does he always speak in third person? I wondered.  
"What do you need?" Robin asked him.  
He pointed further into the field. "Gregor heard scream earlier. Gregor thinks he knows who it belongs to."  
Me and Robin exchanged glances. "Who?" We asked in unison.  
"A manakete girl. Gregor thinks thirteen or fourteen years old." He said, scratching his head.  
"Hey, could that be...Nowi?" Robin asked.  
"Wait, if Gregor remembers correctly, that's the girls name." He said.  
"I hope so. Let's go check it out." I said and nodded to Gregor. "Lead the way"  
The man nodded and showed us the leader of the Grimleal he was holding a girl by the neck. I couldn't see a weapon, I I could tell it was at her back, since it looked like her back was arched.  
"I know your over there, Ylissean!" He yelled. "I know why you came here. You came for this traitor!" He said and pushed the knife enough to just poke her.  
Typical. They think any manakete are traitors to Grima. I thought and stood up.  
"Listen to me!" I ordered. "You don't want to hurt that little girl." I said.  
"Yeah? And why not?" He demanded.  
"Believe me. You don't." I said.  
"Well then. If ya want this brat alive, put down your weapons. Then I'll let her go. All three of you!" He yelled.  
He really won't. That's something I knew for a fact. But I had to get her away. I decided to lay my rapier and Falchion on the ground. Robin and Gregor followed.  
"We layed our weapons. Now let her go!" Robin demanded.  
Surprisingly, he was about to let her go when an arrow sprouted on one of his friends in the chest.  
The chief looked at his partner in shock, then at us with pure rage. "You lie!" He yelled and stabbed the girl before we could even move.  
"NO!" I yelled at the same time as Robin picked up her Thoron tome and shot a straight line of electricity at the man, killing him instantly.  
I looked to see who shot that arrow and sawm...Virion. He stood there with a look of horror on his face.  
"I...I didn't know. I swear to you." He stuttered and threw down his bow.  
I pointed to one of our soldiers. "Get Siren and bring him over here, NOW!" I commanded and ran to the girl.  
When I got to her, i was relived to see that she was still alive. But I didn't know if she was dying or not. She was deathly pale.  
"Lissa! Get over here! NOW!" I yelled and knelt by the girls side. "Hey, hey! Listen to me. I'm Chrom. Your going to be okay." I said and turned back around. "LISSA!"  
"I'm coming!" She yelled and ran beside me.  
Hopefully she can help. I thought. If she dies, than Soren would kill Virion.

(Soren)  
"Captain Soren! Chrom needs your assistance!" One of the Feroxi soldiers said as I checked the bodies. "It's urgent."  
I nodded and followed him. What happened? I thought.  
We get further into the dessert when I noticed Chrom, Robin, Virion, Lissa, and some man surrounding something.  
Oh gods. Did someone die? I thought.  
When I got to them. I looked over their shoulders and...my heart dropped. It was Nowi.  
"Oh- oh gods! Nowi!" I yelled and cradled her in my arms, holding her close as I felt tears streaming down my face. "Nowi! Please, please don't be dead! Please don't be dead!" I begged.  
I felt Chrom put a hand on my shoulder. "She's alive, Soren. The leader stabbed her in the back, but Lissa helped her." He said and looked at Basilio. "We need a garrison!" He said.  
"There's one over here. Let's get her inside!" He said.  
"Right." I heard Chrom holler and watched as he picked her up. "I'll get her over there. Robin, spend some time with him. I'll try to help her." He said and ran with Lissa to continue working on Nowi.  
Robin helped me up and supported me as I wept on the way. I couldn't...I couldn't bear to think why that blasted king should get away with this! If anyone's going to kill him...It'll be me! He deserves to die!  
"She's going to be just fine." Robin said. "You need rest though."  
I nodded as she sat me down on one of the chairs. "Just stay here. We'll let you know how she is. I promise." She said and followed Chrom.  
I pult my face in the palm of my hands, praying that Nowi would live.  
Please...please...I lost Byron. I'm not losing you. I thought and continued to cry.

Later that day, I heard knocking on the bedroom door I occupied under Flavia's command.  
"Soren. You in there?" Chrom asked.  
"Yeah..." I stammered. "C-come on in."  
The door opened, and Chrom, Lissa and Robin walked in. "We've got news." He said.  
I stood up from the bed. "Is she...dead?" I asked.  
He smiled and shook his head.  
"She's just fine. Lissa and Maribelle did a great job helping her." Robin said.  
I...I couldn't believe it. I backed up and started to cry, but with tears of joy this time.  
"You can go see her, if you want." Chrom said.  
I nodded through the tears. "Take me to...to her." I said.  
The three of us walk into the bedroom, and I saw Nowi asleep in the bed.  
"She'll be fine to travel tomorrow." Chrom said. "We'll leave you two alone."  
After he said it. The other healers and Gregor left the room.  
I sat in the chair to Nowi's right side of the bed and gently grabbed her hand, rubbing it.  
"Nowi..." I said, feeling so much joy in seeing her after all this time. "I-I missed you so dang much. I'm...so sorry, I couldn't protect you and Byron. I almost fell into a complete wreck."  
"Bit tho know what? I'm working with the shepherds. Just like I said I would. We can work together now. You and me."  
Of course, she said nothing, but I could not stop talking.  
"First things first though. We got to get you a cape and some new clothes. No way you going back to Ferox with those torn clothes." I laughed.  
For the rest of the night, I stayed with Nowi, but I will never forget the deed that Chrom has done for me.  
I swear. I will help you get Emmeryn back, Chrom. I promise.

**Nowi is back. Soren is reunited with his family. (Well, his sister.) But anyway, what a great turnout. Sure, she got hurt, but it doesn't mean she's useless. **

**Nowi is one of my all time favorites because of the dragon form she takes, and the childish personality she has. Putting her back felt great. I hope you enjoyed. **

**Please review. it would mean so much to me right now. I might lose the pain in my mouth from my surgery yesterday. **


	10. Chapter 10: Emmeryn

**hey what's up everybody. Its me...Ace 5niper 117 with a new chapter for ya. **

**Be warned. This'll probably get intense. I tried to have it make more sense as I possibly could...so I hope u like. **

Chapter 10: Emmeryn  
(Robin)  
The next morning, me and Chrom were just finishing up our plan when he suddenly started looking around.  
"Where's Soren?" He asked.  
I pointed to Nowi's room. "I let him sit with her. He might've fallen asleep."  
He nodded. "He deserves it. I understand how much she meant to him."  
"Don't you think we should tell him the truth?" I asked. "About Virion?"  
He shook his head. "If we did, Soren would killed him."  
"True." I agreed.  
"We should let her fight." He said. "We could use a manakete like her."  
"No! We can't." I told him. "He nearly lost her yesterday. I can't imagine what would happen if someone killed her."  
"Well, he would've wanted her to stay safe, and after we leave this garrison, there's nowhere else to go."  
He's got a point. I don't like it, but she'll have to fight.  
"Ok...but you better talk to Soren about it. See what he thinks."  
He nodded. "I will once he wakes up."  
As I looked over the map a bit more, I couldn't help but notice that Chrom was staring at me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Oh. Sorry. Didn't mean to stare." He said. "But...I do have to apologize for what I said that night. About not thinking of you as a lady and all."  
I waved that off. "It's fine Chrom. I guess I just overreacted."  
He chuckled. "Yeah. Maybe you did."  
I playfully shoved him, almost knocking him over when he suddenly grabbed my arm. I looked at him and noticed his eyes. I thought I saw the midnight sky at first when I looked.  
I quickly turned away, blushing as I quickly wrapped up the map and placed it in my pack.  
"I'll get Soren." I said and walked off.  
I don't know why I feel this way anyway. It makes no sense. A commander and his master tactician getting together?  
I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I wasn't paying attention and smacked into the door.  
"Ow! Dang it!" I muttered and rubbed my forehead.  
I opened the door peered in. Soren sat at the left side of his sister's bed, both completely asleep. I quietly walked inside and gently budged Soren.  
"Hey, you should get ready. Were heading out pretty soon." I said when he woke up.  
He nodded. "Yeah, okay." He got up groggily and left to gather his gear.  
I was about to leave with him when I noticed the a bundle of clothes on the foot of the bed.  
These must be Nowi's. I thought.  
"We're leaving anyway, I guess it's best that I wake her up." I assumed and shook her arm gently.  
Her eyes fluttered a bit and slowly opened.  
"Hey." I smiled. "You okay?"  
She tried to get up, but howled in pain. "Aw man! Why's my arm asleep?" She demanded as she tried to shake it awake.  
I laughed. "I think Soren might've slept on your arm."  
At the mention of her brother, she instantly started asking questions. "Soren's here? Can I see him?"  
I smiled and threw her the clothes. "He sure is. Just change out of those clothes and you can see him."  
She took the clothes and ran behind a pile of boxes to change while I waited outside.  
When she came out, I noticed her hair was a bit ruffled and helped her put it in a ponytail.  
"Thanks, uh...what's your name again?" She wondered.  
"Robin. My names Robin." I said and smiled.  
The two of us walked through most of the garrison when I saw Soren walking out of his room, strapping the sword belt on his waist.  
Nowi looked at me on shock and ran straight for him, tackling him in a tight hug and crying.  
Soren was surprised at first, but then hugged his sister right back, happy to see her. I couldn't help but shed a tear at this sight. Got to love sibling relationships.  
"All right, shepherds!" Chrom called. "We have a plan and were discussing it now! Basilio's spy just got back with news!"  
So much for family reunion.  
I walked over to Soren and nodded. "You ready?" I asked.  
He grinned. "You bet! Emmeryns as good as free."  
"Wait, I want to help." Nowi said. "I can fight."  
Both of us looked at her in concern. "Nowi, I almost lost you last night. I don't want to lose you." Soren said.  
"You think I can just stand by and let the people responsible for Burons death, then you're wrong!" She pouted.  
Soren stepped back. "But...Nowi..."  
"Please Soren. All my life I've wanted to go on an adventure. See the world...with you."  
Me and Soren exchanged glances and sighed.  
"Okay." He said. "But if things get hairy, you high tail out! Got it?"  
She nodded. "I will. I promise."  
After a second, Soren sighed. "I don't like it, but...you can come."  
She smiled. "You have nothing to worry about, Soren. I secretly practiced my dragon form when those creeps were asleep. There's no way they'll stand a chance."  
He chuckled. "Ok. Let's do this."  
The three of us ran to the briefing session, ready to save Emmeryn.

"All right, here's the plan!" I announced once the shepherds and the Ferox army was present. "Basilio's spy just informed is that Gangrel will excecute Emmeryn on a skinny bluff over the main entrance square." I pointed to the bluff, then to the west wall. "We will come from this spot, when the executioner is about to drop the axe, Soren will shoot him with his bow, that way we will have enough time to get her." I pointed to Basilio and Flavia. "You two will save Phila and the other guards and send them to us once we take out whoever is in charge. That way, they can fly up and get her without having to worry about archers."  
The entire army started to nod their heads in understanding of the concept when Chrom stepped forward.  
"Listen up! I don't want to sound cocky or anything, but I want you all to know is that we got this far. I believe we can finish this here. The only thing we need to do is focusing on getting the exalt to safety. Understood?"  
Everyone cheered.  
He grinned and nodded his head. "Then let's do this!"  
Everyone cheered again and got ready for the upcoming battle.  
Soren was right. The exalt is as good as safe.

(Chrom)  
I have to confess, I'm usually terrible at speeches. I'm surprised I was able to get these guys fired up.  
We were at the position Robin wanted us, Soren was in front with his bow in hand.  
"I'll give the signal, then you fire!" She told him.  
He nodded and notched an arrow.  
Sumia pointed to the cracks and holes. "There's cracks in the walls. Should we-"  
"There's guards!" Soren interrupted. "Only time to make one shot before they spot us."  
I turned to Basilio. "Your spy should climb to the top of this wall. We'll be able to know when to attack."  
He nodded and whistled to his spy. When he came to us, Basilio pointed up the wall, indicating where he wanted him to be. The spy nodded and climbed up as fast as I've ever seen one do it.  
"The spy's in Ferox are trained daily to climbing walls like this." The west khan explained.  
"Not bad." Soren chuckled. "I'll have to come up and visit this training facility of yours."  
I smiled when the spy suddenly called down. "They're about to kill her!" He yelled.  
"Soren, NOW!" Robin yelled.  
"Don't have to tell me twice." He said and fired his bow through the large crack in the wall.  
I watched through one of the holes and saw the arrow fly and hit the executioner square in the chest, sending him flying off the bluff.  
"Nice shot as always, Soren." I said and drew Falchion. "Let's go!"  
We all cheered and ran straight for the confused Plegians. They never saw us coming.  
We completely had the upper hand. Soon, we were in a huge brawl.  
"Fight your way through!" I yelled. I didn't realize a Plegian standing behind me, having his axe ready to kill me when I heard him suddenly drop it. I looked him and saw another one of Soren's arrows.  
I saw him and nodded. He nodded back, quickly notched another arrow and fired on one of the archers nearby.  
He is definitely a pain in these Plegians backside.  
We were able to push through straight into the entrance square just in time to let Basilio and Flavia find Phila and the other surviving Pegasus knights.  
"There's Gangrel and that tactician of his!" Soren pointed.  
"That woman's no tactician to me!" Robin muttered and drew her sword.  
"Give it up, Gangrel! You've lost!" I yelled.  
He looked at me in mock surprise. "Really? I don't see anyone here that will be able to help you fly up and save your beloved sister. Unless you can fly of course."  
"I don't need to." I laughed and whistled as loud as I could.  
Five pegasus knights (including Sumia, Cordelia, and Phila) flew up from behind us and made their way to the bluff.  
"Not bad of an entrance." Soren grinned.  
They were about a few feet from Emm when an arrow suddenly sprouted from Phila's back, knocking her off her pegasus.  
"No! Phila!" I yelled.  
One by one, arrows flew out of nowhere and landed on all the other pegasus knights except Cordelia and Sumia.  
"Get out of there, Now!" Soren yelled and fired his last arrow on...a risen archer.  
"Oh gods! Where did they..."  
I looked over to Gangrel, who was laughing with his tactician as more Risen appeared and surrounded us.  
"Gangrel! You...I'll kill you for this!" Soren yelled.  
"Well, well, well." The mad king sneered. "Look who survived my arrow. Tell me...did it hurt? Of course it did...why would I even-"  
"Shut it! You caused a lot of innocent lives to be lost! Byron, Phila, the pegasus knights, the Ylissean people!" He yelled back. "I won't let you get away with this!"  
"You may have to now. One false move, and I'll have an arrow in your head!"  
"Enough!" Emmeryn suddenly yelled.  
Gangrel looked at her in disgust. "What are you babbling about, prisoner? Risen, shoot her now!"  
"No!" I yelled. "Don't kill her!"  
"If you wanted her to live, you should give me that blasted emblem to me now!"  
"Chrom, no. We can't let this man have it, and he won't kill her!" Soren said.  
"But if I don't give the emblem, he'll kill her." I shot back.  
"He'll kill her either way! That's what they did with Byron. He was going to do it to Maribelle too."  
He had a point, but...I don't want to lose Emm and I can't let this man have the fire emblem. Then everything Marth told me about will come true.  
"You'd better decide now!" Gangrel sneered and waved his hand. "Do it!"  
"No! Wait! You win. I'll give you the emblem." I said and looked up to my sister. "Emm, I'm sorry. I can't let you get killed. We'll find some way to get through this. I know it." I told her and brought out the emblem.  
"Chrom. I told you-"  
"I know I shouldn't do this, but I can't bear losing you too. You're my sister. We look after each other, remember?! That's what I'm doing."  
She waved her hand. "No! I mean I told you there was something I would do to change this."  
This didn't make any sense. "What do you mean?"  
She turned to all the Plegian knights. "Plegians! You must not give in to war and hatred! It will only bring you sadness and despair, both here...and to Ylisse! Do what you know is right...just as I will right now!"  
She suddenly started to step forward on the bluff.  
"What is she...doing?" I demanded.  
"She's...she's going to fall off." Soren said in shock.  
"What? No! Emm! EMMERYN!" I yelled and ran to the bluff.

(Emmeryn)  
I looked over the whole battlefield. Wathing as all the warriors, both Plegian, and Ferox were tearing each other apart.  
"No reaction. Was I wrong then? When I became the target for my fathers actions?" I asked myself and saw Chrom and Soren running towards the bluff where I stood.  
"Chrom...this such a torch I'm passing you." I chuckled and looked up to see a hawk flying overhead. The symbol of bravery in my fathers words. To me...it was a symbol of hope and freedom.  
"So be it." I said and stepped towards the edge.  
I folded my hands together...and leaned forward to my death.  
Chrom...Lissa...all my people...know that I loved you. Was my final thought before I hit the ground.  
The last thing I heard before losing consciousness...was Chrom yelling my name, begging for me to wake.

(Chrom)  
"No! EMM! EMMERYN! Wake up! Wake up, please!" I yelled. Cradling my sister in my arms.  
I could hear Gangrel laughing behind me.  
"Dang you! Gangrel! I will kill you!" Soren yelled In fury and drew his sword. "I'm going to kill you right now!"  
"No Soren! Wait!" Robin screamed.  
In an instant, Gangrel drew a long, zigzag bladed sword, and a jolt of lightning shot from it. Aimed for Soren's chest.  
Soren blocked it in time, but his sword suddenly shattered, knocking him flying into a pillar.  
"No!" I yelled an ran to help him when Gangrel shot another bolt on the pillar, and the hole thing collapsed on top of him, turning into small rocks.  
I stopped in my tracks as I stared at the pile. "Soren...he's...no, please!"  
I didn't see any blood, and I didn't know if he was dead or not.  
"No! Oh gods no! SOREN!" I yelled and tried to dig him out.  
I was able to get his face and arm when suddenly, Basilio dropped his axe in front of me. "We have to go! This is our chance to escape!" He told me.  
I shook my head. "No! Soren's under there! I am not leaving him! He could be alive!"  
"No! There's no time to dig him out! We have to go! NOW!" Flavia yelled and sliced at a risen.  
I looked at the others and saw Nowi, screaming and crying for Soren to come back.  
"I'm so sorry Nowi." I said and nodded reluctantly.  
"Let's go then! Come on!" Basilio hollered, and we ran to the left of the battlefield. "Robin, make sure he doesn't do anything rash!"  
She nodded. But I could see the tears in her eyes. Not just for Emm, but for Soren and the fallen pegasus knights.  
"Don't look back! All of you! Just don't look back!" I yelled to the others as we ran for the escape route, away from the smothering ruins of the battlefield.

**oh. My. Gosh! Emmeryn...I can't believe it. Soren's gone too. (Or is he?)**

**i hate to admit it, but this is part if the story in the game. I can't Change that. I'm sorry people. She was a nice person. **

**What will happen next? You'll find out. **


	11. Chapter 11: personal doubts

**hey guys. This is Ace 5niper 117 with a new chapter for ya. **

**Ill admit. That last chapter was sad. I know. So...in order to try and cheer you guys up is surprise you guys. (Or at least try.)**

**here you go. I hope you like it. **

Chapter 11: personal doubts.  
(Lucina)  
I hate to admit it, but I was there at the battle. When I saw the exalt sacrifice herself...my world fell apart completely.  
I failed.  
Then, when I saw Soren get crushed by that pillar, I burst into tears.  
When the others left the battle, I snuck through the wall and walked across to the exalts body.  
When I got to her, I instantly started to cry over what I caused. I was able to save her just for her to die.  
"I'm...so sorry Emmeryn." I said and stabbed the ground with my sword in anger.  
Because of me...this world is doomed.  
Suddenly, I heard groans. I looked over to the broken pillar and saw Soren. He was reaching towards me.  
"Oh gods! Soren!" I yelled and ran to him. "I'll get you out, just stay with me."  
I grabbed his hand and pulled. Surprisingly, he wasn't very heavy. And neither was the pillar. In a second, I was able to pull him straight out of the rubble.  
I checked for a pulse. He's alive. I sighed with relief and hauled him onto my back.  
If I've got to carry you, then so be it. I thought and started walking.  
I got to the steps and looked back to the body of Emmeryn for one last time.  
The only problem was...she wasn't there anymore. She vanished in thin air.  
I was about to wonder how that could've happened when I saw some Plegians running towards us.  
"Aw crud!" I muttered and started running with Soren on my back.  
I was actually surprised about how light he was. Either I have some super human strength, or he doesn't eat a lot.  
"Where am I supposed to go?" I wondered. "Where can I-"  
I then notice the garrison they used recently. It wasn't far from Plegia, but if I could cover the windows well and make a fire, I might be able to keep Soren alive there.  
I walk in and noticed a huge mess.  
The Plegians must have searched it. I thought and quickly closed the door.  
I laid Soren on the cot that was nearby and started covering all of the windows. Then I went to start a fire.  
Once I was done, I dragged the boys cot over to the fireplace to keep him warm for the night as I checked his wounds. They weren't bad, but his left arm was sprain and a bloody line was over his left eye (which it didn't hit the eye).  
As I put his arm in a sling, my mind kept thinking about Emmeryn. About what she did.  
"What was she thinking? Why did she have to sacrifice herself?" I asked in frustration and accidentally messed up the sling.  
I got fed up with it and sat near the fireplace, head in my arms as I began to weep.

(Chrom)  
We were able to get back to Ferox, but...we weren't...no one could take what happened just now.  
"Emm..no." Lissa wept over at one of the corners.  
Robin was in shock as Nowi wept in her arms. "Soren." She said and burst into tears.  
"What the heck are we supposed to do now, oaf?" Flavia demanded.  
Basilio just shrugged. "I don't know! I'm not in charge!"  
Flavia was about to say something back, but gave up. "I picked a great time to be the boss now." She grumbled.  
Robin came over to me. "Chrom..I'm...I'm so sorry. I totally messed up." She said sadly.  
I shook my head. "No. It wasn't you're fault. It was mine. I led the-"  
"It's not your fault either." She told me.  
"Then whose is it?" I demanded.  
"Gangrel's. That's who. I'd bet that's what Soren would've said too."  
She was right. If it wasn't for that monster, Soren and Emm would be alive. Nowi wouldn't have lost the only family she knew.  
"Chrom, you're our leader. We look up to you in so many ways. Especially Soren. He dreamed of joining you because you were his hero when he was just a boy."  
"She's right." Sully grinned. "Your a dang fine commander."  
"I am in agreement." Virion nodded.  
"You're like a big brother to us." Ricken admitted.  
I got comments from everyone, I couldn't help but laugh. These people weren't just comrades. They were my family. I helped them. Not just the people we've had to protect in the past.  
"All of you. Thank you." I said and straightened up. "I will not falter again! We will take down Gangrel and finish this fight once and for all! For Soren, Emmeryn, Phila, Byron, every innocent life that was lost."  
"You might not want to falter, you might have Sumia punch you in the face again." Lissa admitted.  
The others laughed and cheered. They have their leader back. Flavia and Basilio nodded towards Robin with approval.  
As the others got ready, I decided it was time...to confess my true feelings to Robin.

(Robin)  
I grabbed my tomes and my new steel sword I got from the battlefield when Chrom walked in the room.  
"Oh, hey. You okay?" I asked.  
He nodded. "Yeah. I'm...I'm great."  
I smiled. "I had to say that you know. I couldn't bear seeing you like that."  
He nodded once more. "Yeah, I know."  
"So...what's up?" I asked.  
He sat on the bed and scratched his hair. "There's...something I wanted to tell you."  
Uh-oh. I thought and sat next to him.  
"To tell the truth...aw man it's-it's hard to explain..."  
He started breathing deeply. For a second I thought he was about to have a panic attack or something.  
Even though it was scary as he did it, but I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Look...I...I love you. I have since the day I laid eyes on you." He said.  
I leaned back in shock. "You..."  
I couldn't find the right words. I was totally caught off guard. "Why are you telling me this now?" I asked.  
He looked down. "Because...Gangrel might have an entire army waiting for us. If one of us doesn't make it back...I just want you to know."  
As soon as he said it, I swear my heart was a pumping machine. I couldn't even think. Sure, I loved him too, but I had no idea what to say.  
Robin, get a hold of yourself! You wanted to tell him too. My heart screamed.  
I couldn't take it anymore. I just tackled him in a huge hug.  
"Chrom, I...I've got to be honest with you. I've...I've had a crush on you ever since you found me near Southtown. Before this whole thing started." I said.  
He laughed, completely surprised of what I just said.  
He didn't have to be, because I leaned forward and kissed him.  
I pulled back and smiled. "We'll end this war together Chrom. We'll do it for Soren."  
He grinned. "I know we will. Together."

(Soren)  
I woke up with a start after accidentally moving my left arm (which was sprain).  
"Ow! Man. How the-" I stopped mid sentence when I saw a plate of fresh food next to my cot.  
"What the...?" I wondered and looked around. How did I get here?  
I remembered the battle, then Phila get shot from the sky, Emmeryn sacriced herself, then Gangtel trying to kill me with a pillar.  
That coward! I gritted my teeth. Him and his dang Plegians are responsible for this!  
I saw Marth sitting next to the fireplace with her head in her arms. For a second I thought she was crying.  
I (managed) to get up, grabbed the plate with my good hand, and walked over to her.  
"Hey...you alright?" I asked as I sat down beside her.  
She didn't answer, so I gently shook her. Her head instantly popped up.  
"What? What's going on?" She demanded and started to get up.  
"No, no, it's okay. I just bumped you." I assured her and got her to sit down.  
"Oh, right. Sorry." She said and tended to the flames.  
"You know, you should eat." I told her and gave her the plate.  
She shook her head. "It's fine. It's yours."  
"No. You need it more. I don't know how long it's been since you last ate something." I pushed the plate to her and she reluctantly picked up a chicken leg and took some small bites as I tried to tend to the fire.  
She got halfway through the the leg when she suddenly just burst into tears and hid her face in her arms again.  
"Hey, hey, it's okay." I said and put my hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me what's wrong."  
She didn't say anything at first, but I knew what she was feeling. Guilt.  
"Hey, Marth. I know how you feel."  
"Oh shut it! You do not know how I feel." She snapped.  
"Really, than how about I break down some news for you, sister?When Byron died I felt I could have done something to prevent it! I felt guilt for the entire day until I let it out to Chrom and Robin! I felt guilt when I heard that Cordelia's friends were killed. And when Emmeryn...when she..."  
I couldn't go on. It hurt too much.  
I was about to stand up when Marth suddenly put her head on my shoulder and cried.  
I just shed a tear and rubbed her arm. At least I got her to let it out. In a way.  
"You're...this future may have been put through a different path now, but something tells me you didn't fail." I said. "You...you are a great person. I know that. You saved me, Chrom, Robin, Lissa, and Emmeryn. They respect you for that. I respect you for that. What happened yesterday, we can avenge. I know we can."  
She looked at me with confusion. "But...aren't you mad at yourself?"  
I looked into the flames and nodded. "Heck yeah I'm mad at myself. I'm mad at myself for not saving Emmeryn, Byron, and other people. I'm mad at myself for shooting that bear that night. I'm mad at myself for not asking a girl out and let her slip away one night."  
She laughed at that. But she didn't know I meant her, but what the heck?  
"I'm mad at myself for a lot of things. But...I put more anger into the person that I'm supposed to be mad at, and that's Gangrel."  
She nodded and stood up. She walked over to the side of the room and grabbed a white cloth.  
She sat down next to me and started putting my left arm in a splint.  
When she was done, she walked over to the swords rack and grabbed a steel sword.  
"I guess the only thing we have to do now is stop this guy once and for all." She smiled.  
I laughed and got up. I tried to strap the sword on my belt, but Marth helped.  
When she was done, she tackled me in a tight hug.  
"Thank you. Soren." She said and kissed me on the cheek again.  
At this rate, I may just have to tell her soon. I laughed to myself as we snuck out of the garrison.  
"Let's go show this guy what we can do." I said as we walked towards a large field.

**wow! How about that. Chrom proposed to the mystery girl laying in the grass. And Soren was so close to revealing his crush on Marth or Lucina or whatever the heck her name is. **

**oh yeah, I didn't really know getting just views is good too, so I'll say thank you, seriously. I have at least 1,700 views. But please review too. **


	12. Chapter 12: remembrance of Emmeryn

**oh yeah! What's up guys? I am now giving you a pretty epic chapter for freeeeee!**

**i loved making this chapter and I hope you guys like it. Enjoy, and review. **

Chapter 12: remembrance of Emmeryn  
(Chrom)  
After coming up with a plan on the way towards the battlefield, we decided that if we killed Gangrel, the entire army should back off.  
That was the plan, until Frederick came back with some news.  
"Milord...there's something amiss with Gangrel's army. Most are laying down their weapons. Others are attacking their own comrades."  
This caught me and Robin by surprise.  
"Why? Why would-" then I realized something.  
"Emmeryn."  
Frederick nodded. "Indeed. Emmeryn's sacrifice actually pierced these Plegians hearts enough to choose peace over hatred."  
I scratched my head and laughed. "Oh Emm. I wish you could see this."  
Robin slid grasped my hand. "Let's end this." She said.  
I nodded and drew my sword. An entire army of Feroxi and surviving Ylisseans stood behind me as I raised Falchion, and aimed it towards the field.  
"Charge!" I yelled, and our army let loose their battle cries as we ran down the hill.  
We came halfway through the battlefield before colliding with Gangrel's followers.  
The battle had begun.

(Soren)  
Me and Marth were running up the hill when we heard yelling from a distance.  
"They started without me." I muttered. Marth just laughed and playfully bumped me.  
We get to the top of the hill and saw a huge battle. There were Feroxi and Ylisseans tearing the Plegians up.  
Marth tapped my shoulder.  
"Take a look at some of the Plegians. They're turning against their friends."  
I looked over the battle and saw that she was right.  
"How?" I wondered.  
Then the thought came to me. It was what Emmeryn did. Her sacrifice led to this. Just like she knew it would.  
"I guess some of those thugs had a heart after all." I said and drew my sword.  
"You sure you want to fight with that arm?" Marth wondered as she drew hers.  
I nodded. "You bet."  
We both grinned at each other, then ran towards the fight.  
We got all the way down the hill before engaging in a epic sword fight with a whole bunch of Plegian brutes.  
We managed to fight through a couple battalions when I saw Chrom and Robin pushing they're way towards one of the old forts.  
Gangrel's there. I thought and kicked the downed Plegian Mage in the face, instantly knocking him out.  
"Marth!" I called. She was busy fighting off a whole bunch of brutes.  
Aw man. I thought and ran to help her.

(Lucina)  
Dang it! I'm always the one ganged up on in a battle. I thought as I blocked some sword blows from reaching me.  
It was only a few seconds when Soren appeared, and we were pushing them back now.  
Suddenly we found ourselves back to back, blocking and attacking whenever we could.  
"I found Chrom and Robin!" Soren said as we cut down the last Plegian on our side of the battle. "They're about to take Gangrel."  
Oh no. Gangrel has that lightning sword. I thought. "We should help them. They might not last against his sword."  
He moved his sprain arm. "Ya think?" He laughed, and we ran towards the fort.  
We were at least five feet away from the fort when bolts of lightning erupted from the fort.  
"Looks like they started their battle." Soren said.  
"We're going to need a plan. You got one?" I asked.  
He looked around, trying to think of something.  
Then he looked at the wall. "You think you can vault me up?"

(Chrom)  
I probably shouldn't have rushed in the fort after remembering Gangrel's lightning sword, and what it did to Soren the last time we came across each other.  
It didn't matter. This time...Gangrel will pay for the lives he took.  
"Well Ylissean, are you prepared to meet your maker and reunite with your sister?" Gangrel cackled and drew his sword.  
"I'm not going to fall. I will bring back the peace to took away. There shall be no chance of you putting harm on any of my friends again after this day!" I yelled and readied Falchion. Behind me, Robin drew her steel sword.  
"We'll see about that." He sneered and lunged.  
I blocked his attacks, but nearly got distracted every time his sword exploded with electricity one our blades collided.  
"Now Robin!" I shouted, and she fired a giant bolt of her Thoron spell at him. It confused him enough for me to knock him back and ready myself for the lunge stab.  
I missed, and he butted me with the edge if his sword, sending me rolling in the ground.  
"Chrom!" Robin yelled and tried to attack him from behind, but the man quickly spun around and gave her a jolt of electricity, sending her flying into the wall.  
"No!" I yelled and rolled to dodge another jolt.  
"You think you can defeat me after my men fell for your witch's fall? No! I am superior! I am the true king of this land! And I will do anything to-" his voice stopped suddenly.  
I looked at him, then saw the blade of a steel sword emerge from his chest.  
Then, to my surprise, Soren's head revealed itself over his shoulder.  
"You're nothing but a Grima lover." He said in his ear and pulled the sword back. "And this was for Emmeryn."  
Gangrel tried to cover the wound, but couldn't stop the flow of blood and collapsed. "You think there...will be peace after...this? No! You all will die! A-alone! Just as I will." He said and laid his head back, finally letting his last breath.  
Soren just stared at him. "You're finished." He said and picked up his sword. "A levin sword. So uncivilized." He muttered and threw it away.  
I chuckled as he helped me up. "You're...you're alive!" I said.  
He nodded. "It's going to take more than a pillar to kill a rookie like me." He grinned.  
"Soren?" Nowi suddenly asked from the entrance.  
Soren smiled and extended his right arm as his sister tackled him in a tight hug, crying like crazy in his arms.  
Then I remembered Robin.  
The three of us ran over to her. I turned her over and saw the scorch mark on her chest.  
"Oh gods! Robin?" I said and shook her. "Robin! Come on!"  
Soren started to laugh as a smile crept along Robin's face.  
"You're just messing with me." I laughed as she sat up.  
"Hey, the impact from the lightning bolt knocked me out. Better that than hitting the wall."  
I shook my head. "Good point. As usual."  
She laughed and looked at Soren in surprise. "You're...you're alive?"  
Soren nodded. "Told ya it'll take more than a pillar to wipe this sucker off the face of Ylisse." He said, pointing his thumbs to himself.  
She smiled and tackled him a tight hug. Probably even tighter than Nowi's.  
"Don't ever risk yourself like that." She told him.  
"Hey, we were all ticked off. I couldn't control it." He shot back.  
"How'd you get out?" I asked.  
He pointed to the entrance, where Marth stood with a smile on her face.  
"She saved you?" I asked.  
Soren nodded. "She was there when Emmeryn died. I saved her from her doubts." He said and motioned for her to come on over.  
"Well, you're lucky then." I said and put my arm over Robin's shoulders.  
Soren looked at us in confusion. "Am I...missing something?"  
We both laughed as Nowi whispered something in his ear. He stepped back in complete shock and covered his mouth. "Wow! You...you proposed to Robin?"  
I nodded. "I just...wanted her to know."  
"Well, that's...that's awesome. You two are great together anyway."  
"Hold on, what was the thing about the lovebirds?" Robin demanded.  
He shrugged. "I was just messing with you guys. Come on! Gotta have a sense humor sometimes."  
We all laughed as I ruffled his hair.  
"Chrom!" Flavia yelled and ran up to us. "It's over."  
I shook my head. "It is. Thanks to Soren here." I said.  
"I say we have a party once we get home then." She laughed. "Well...once we're done rebuilding and all."  
"I'm fine with the party now. We'll fix it up later." I said, and we walked towards the rest of our friends.

Couple days later, we were at the east khans palace, having the time of our lives as we celebrated our victory. We even let some Plegians party with us.  
Vaike was busy showing off his moves with an axe as Lon'Qu was having a good chat with Basilio. Lissa was flirting with Frederick while Stahl was trying to impress the audience with his lute playing alongside Cordelia. While Olivia was dancing to impress Vaike.  
Me, Robin, Soren, and Nowi were sitting down at one of the tables. (Since Soren was kind of in too much pain to dance for the moment with his arm.)  
The only one that wasn't at the table was Marth.  
"Have you guys seen her?" I asked Panne and Gaius. They both shook their heads. "Not since this party started."  
"Aw man. I'll be right back." Soren grumbled and left.

(Soren)  
I was already out in the gardens when I saw her walking towards the gate.  
"Hey, you going somewhere?" I asked.  
She stopped and turned around. "I...I've got to go. Got some...what?"  
I was smiling. "You always seem to disappear on us."  
She dug her shoe into the ground. "That's my habit."  
I laughed and walked up next to her. "Look. We all trust you. I trust you. You saved my life."  
"I know you do. And...I want to stay, but I can't. Not now." She said sadly.  
I could probably guess why. "You still got some business to tend to."  
She nodded sadly. "Look, I'm-"  
"Don't be. If it's what you gotta do, then that's that. I get it. I understand." I said.  
She smiled. "You're...you have a good heart, Soren. You'd make any girl want you."  
"You probably won't be able to guess who I meant that night." I called after her as she started to walk away.  
"Yeah. Maybe." She laughed. "But whoever she...wait."  
I started to laugh. "I meant you. After seeing you fight, and what great heart you had, I couldn't stop having a crush on you."  
She scoffed and shook her head, laughing.  
After a second of silence, I decided to let her go. "Where will you go?" I asked.  
She shrugged. "Anywhere my feet take me."  
I nodded. "Will...will I ever see you again?"  
I didn't expect her to answer, but I was shocked when she pulled off the pin on her scarf and put it in my hand. "I'm sure we will." She said and kissed me.  
Now, you could say that I was completely off guard. But hey, it's what counts.  
She pulled back and smiled. "Stay safe for me. Will you?"  
I thought about that. "No promises."  
She laughed, then left.  
I didn't know, but she was smiling as she left.  
We'll see her again. I told myself. I know we will.

***whistles* wow! Gangrel is dead. Finally. Soren is back with his friends and family, Marth(or lucina) actually kisses Soren, man this chapter really got to me. **

**i hope you guys enjoyed and I hope you review. I will be working on part two right now. (Don't worry. It'll be in this fanfic.)**


	13. Chapter 13: Rough visitors

**hey guys! It's ace 5niper 117 with the beginning of part two for ya. And happy April fools day. **

**This part of the game is a bit hard to remember, so I tried my best to make it better. Hope u like it. **

Chapter 13: rough visitors.  
Two years later  
(Soren)  
It's been two years since the Ylisse-Plegian war, and things have looked up after that hard time.  
We have the Plegians under close watch, that way they don't plan another war on us. They promised that they were done, but we can't be too careful.  
Chrom and Robin were married a month after Gangrel was killed. I still think they're perfect together.  
I haven't seen Marth in a while though. I have her pin on the collar of my jacket, and I look over it almost every day.  
I have been promoted as a mentor to new recruits to the Shepherds. It's not an easy job, but it keeps me happy and gives me time to spend with Nowi.  
I think what really gave these people joy was Robin having a baby girl. Lucina.  
We had no idea that we were being attacked though. Until the next day.

"Hey, Soren!" Chrom called down from the balcony as I walked into the castle. "The councils meeting up."  
I nodded. "Got it. I'll be up in a sec."  
Wonder what's going on now. I thought. We haven't had a council meeting in a while.  
When I got to the parliament, i noticed two familiar faces standing at one end of the table.  
They were khans Basilio and Flavia!  
"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as I shook their hands, Feroxi warrior style.  
"Long time no see, kid." Basilio grunted and patted me hard on the back.  
"Good to see you Soren. How's the recruits?" Flavia asked.  
I shrugged. "Some are a pain in the neck, others are doing just fine."  
She chuckled and put her hand on my shoulder. "You'll make a fine teacher."  
"All right, let's get down to business." Chrom said and motioned for us to sit down.  
I guess I forgot to mention whose in the new council now. There's Chrom, the head of the council, (since he's the exalt and all.) Robin, our master tactician (She's away now taking care of their baby girl), myself as the warrior, Cordelia for the pegasus knights, and of course...our good friend Frederick the wary.  
"So what's going on?" I asked as I took my seat. "What's having us meet after this long? The risen?"  
Chrom shook his head. "We haven't seen them in a while since Gangrel's defeat."  
I nodded. "Good point."  
"The reason why we're here is because...Valmese forces are attacking us." Basilio said. "They already sunk three of my ships."  
We all looked at each other in confusion. "Valm? But that's...that's far from here. Why would they attack us?" I asked.  
Flavia shook her head. "The same dang reason why Gangrel killed Emmeryn. They want the emblem."  
Are you serious? I thought angrily.  
"Where are they now?" Cordelia asked.  
"One of the ships is docking by force at one of my ports." Basilio informed us.  
"Great. Then we'll defend ourselves from here." I said and stood up.  
"Hold on! These Valm aren't as dumb as those Plegians. They're less predictable."  
"Soren's right. We should hit them there now. Before they storm anywhere else!" Chrom said and stood up. "You have a fast way of getting there?" He asked Basilio.  
To my disappointment, he shook his head.  
"But, they're pretty far. If we leave now, we'll be able to give them the red carpet." Flavia said.  
"That's the best choice, milord. I can't think of anything else." Frederick agreed.  
"I'm in too." Cordelia nodded.  
"Anything to defend our home." I said with a clenched fist.  
Chrom nodded and stood up. "Very well. It's decided. We'll go give them a warm welcome." He said and turned to me. "Soren, you'll have to let the recruits know that you won't be here for a while.  
I nodded. "I'll let them know right away!" I said and ran out of the parliament.  
Let's show these guys that the emblem is ours. I thought as I ran to the garrison.

(Chrom)  
I knocked on the door of my room. "Robin?" I called and gently opened the door to see her placing baby Lucina in her crib.  
"Hey. What's up?" She whispered and came out.  
"The council just got word that we're being attacked. By Valm." I told her the details, and our decision.  
She listened to everything I said, then nodded. "Okay, then I'm coming with you."  
Wait, what? "Robin. Your place is here with our daughter."  
"Chrom. You worry too much. She'll be fine with Constance. She's great with her." She said.  
"It's not just Lucina I worry about. It's you. I don't want her to lose her parents like I did. I want her to be raised by a real family." I told her.  
She smiled and kissed me. "I know you want that. But you know you won't get very far in a battle without me."  
That's true. She is our master tactician after all. But I didn't want to lose her.  
I exhaled and shook my head. "I don't like this, but...you got a point."  
She smiled and called Constance while I got the Shepherds ready. It's time to meet the Valmese.

We already had second thoughts once we got to the ports. This Valm ship was huge!  
The worse part was that the Valm were lining people up to be massacred.  
"Okay." I whistled nervously. "Anyone got a plan?"  
The Ferox soldiers behind us shook their heads.  
"It was rhetorical." I muttered.  
Robin shook her head, smiling as she started pointed towards the ship. "I see a lot of barrels. And I think they could only mean one thing: gunpowder."  
"How do you figure?" Soren asked.  
"Well, they got cannon holes in the side of their ship. If we can light their fuses, we might be able to blow this sucker out of here."  
"We'll give you some time." Basilio said  
Soren grinned. "Okay, then we can take them out right here, then blow up their ship. Perfect."  
"Only one problem: most of their soldiers are armored." I pointed to the guards. "I lost my rapier during the fight against Gangrel."  
"And you couldn't just buy a new on?" Robin laughed.  
I shrugged. "They're super rare."  
"Okay, let's just get with the plan!" Soren said.  
Me and Robin nodded. "We'll go right when they're about to kill that civilian. Soren, you get the first strike."  
He nodded and brought out his new bow. He readied his arrow as one of the knights stood out one of the citizens, ready to execute him.  
"Steady." I said.  
The armored Valm was just about to skewer that man when I let Soren let loose his arrow.  
The arrow flew right past my ear, striking the Valm right in the chest.  
"Get them!" Basilio yelled, and we all ran towards the confused Valmese soldiers.  
"Soren! Robin! Stay close!" I yelled and the three of us ran for the boat.  
We were only a few feet away when  
We were suddenly stopped by a paladin.  
"Going somewhere, exalt?" He sneered and almost speared me in the chest. Luckily, I was able to block it with the fire emblem.  
"Well. Looks like you have what I came for." He laughed victoriously and reached for it as Soren shot his hand with his Thoron spell.  
"Thanks, Soren." I said and ran into the paladin, knocking him off his horse.  
The paladin landed in a pile of barrels, but quickly got up and almost slashed at me with his sword, but misses.  
"My master will surely reward me for the death of an Ylissean exalt, and bringing him his prized fire emblem."  
He sneered and punched me in the face, sending me sprawling.  
How much do they train everyday? Was first thought as he kicked me in the gut.  
"Humph! Pathetic!" He said and a long sword emerged from his gauntlet. He raised it, ready for the death blow when Soren came between us with his sword laid on the back of his neck.  
He quickly spun around at slashed at his side.  
"You should think twice before underestimating us Ylisseans." He said and smacked him in the face with the hilt of his sword.  
"Robin! Get Chrom out of here! I've got this!" He yelled as she ran to my side.  
"What about the plan?" She asked, helping me up.  
"I'll take care of it! Just go and help the others!" He tiled us and pushed the paladin back into his ship.  
As we walked towards the others, I noticed Robin was a bit worried.  
"He'll be ok. He's a tough son of a griffin."  
We joined in on the fight and Nowi saw us return without her brother.  
"Where's Soren?" She demanded as Robin sat me down on a wooden crate. "He's not-"  
"He's fine." I reassured her. "He's just-"  
Suddenly, the ship exploded behind us.  
We were dumbstruck. "SOREN!" I  
yelled in horror.  
Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead.

(Soren)  
Alright. I'll explain what happened after saving Chrom.  
I did push that paladin back into his ship, and I kept doing that until we were close to the gunpowder.  
"You think you can stop the coming storm?" He taunted. "There are other ships waiting to defeat your great leader."  
I punched him in the face and sweeper his legs, making him fall flat on his face.  
"Here's something you gotta learn, Valm! Someone already tried that and you what what happened to him? He ended up dead!" I said.  
Suddenly, the long blade emerged from his gauntlet and he swung at my face just enough to cut above my eye. Luckily, he didn't hit my left eye.  
"I know about your war with the Plegians, and I know that we will win!" He sneered and attempted to stab me.  
I quickly dodged and sliced below the gauntlet, cutting his arm off.  
As he yelled in pain, I quickly grabbed the arm and lit the fuse with a weak flame spell.  
"Yeah. And I'm going to raise Grima!" I said sarcastically and jumped off the edge of the ship just seconds before it exploded.

Although I'm glad to say that I was lucky to dodge all that debris, but I couldn't see underwater due to the blood coming from the arm. I decided to take the gauntlet off and let the arm just float freely. Who needs it anyway?  
I swam up to shore and took a better look at the gauntlet. Obviously it's way more technologically advanced.  
I slid my my right hand, having the fingers go through the finger slots, and the thing automatically fit itself on my arm. I have to say, it's pretty comfortable.  
I ran through the debris in the port and saw the others.  
"Why the heck does he have to risk his life so many dang times?" I heard Chrom yell in anger as I got to them.  
"So many times? This is my second time doing something like this." I laughed as Nowi and Robin tackled me in a hug.  
Chrom shook his head and punched my shoulder. "Do I need to keep an eye an you?" He laughed.  
I chuckled and shook my head. "Hey, I was going with the plan."  
He smiled and saw the gauntlet. "How'd you get that?" He asked.  
I rubbed it. "Let's...not get into that." I said when Frederick ran up to us.  
"Milord, milady! I'm afraid we lost more Feroxi than we did two years ago. They're more advanced than we are."  
I held up my new souvenir. "Hopefully you also mean technologically advanced. Look at this thing."  
"So what are the options? Do we have any way of defending ourselves?" Chrom asked.  
Frederick shook his head. "I'm afraid we won't be able to defend ourselves again. Not after today."  
"We'll have to attack them then." Robin said.  
"But how? Ylisse has no ships. And neither does Ferox." I wondered.  
"That's true, but Plegia does." Basilio suggested.  
"No! Absolutely not!" Chrom said sternly.  
"They have gold. And we have a farts chance of defeating them here."  
Basilio grunted.  
Flavia shook her head. "The oaf's right. Crude, but right. We have no other choice."  
Chrom looked at us, then gave up. "I don't like this, but hopefully their king is more reasonable than the last."

**oh yeah. We're going for Valm! I decided to add the gauntlet thing just to make the Valm look more threatening than Gangrel's guys. (Trust me. Once I introduce their leader, you'll see what I mean.**

**Any way. I hope u like it. Please** **review. **

**Oh. And if you're also a Pokémon fan, I'd like you to check out some stories of a good friend of mine. Kyokotheeevee. Her Pokémon mystery dungeon stories are great. I highly recommend it. **


	14. Chapter 14: Marth's secret

**hey guys, it's Ace 5niper 117 and I'm giving you chapter fourteen. Woohoo!**

**and I'm bringing a familiar character. Who is it? I don't know. Read and find out. **

**I hope u enjoy. **

Chapter 14: Marth's secret.  
(Chrom)  
The new king of Plegia sent word immediately after we sent him a note. It's like he knew we would send it.  
"It says he's willing to meet at Gallow's island castle." Soren read aloud and handed the note to Frederick.  
"That's surprising." I muttered and motioned for the others to follow. "Be on your guard, just in case something goes wrong." I told them.  
When we arrived to the castle the note said to meet, I had Soren, Frederick, and Robin come with me while the others set up camp in the field.  
"We'll be right back, Nowi. Don't worry." Soren assured his sister as we left.  
I hope we make it back. I'm not so sure about this.  
We enter the grand hall of the palace and I noticed a familiar face standing at the castle entrance.  
It was Aversa. Gangrel's former assistant.  
"Welcome, Chrom. It's been a long time." She said.  
I nodded my head. "It has been, Aversa. Where's your new king?"  
She pointed towards the door. "He's inside with our tactician. He's very eager to meet you."  
Suddenly, the door opened, and a very familiar man stepped out with a hooded figure.  
"Ah...Chrom, is it? Welcome." He said and bows. "I am Validar."  
I bow back. "The pleasure is all mine, but haven't I seen you before?"  
Then it hit me. This is the guy that was with a band of assassins, that night when Marth showed up to warn us.  
"Chrom. You recognize him?" Robin whispered.  
I nodded. "Yeah. The last time we saw him...Soren killed him."  
"My, my. We're going to start negotiations with whispering?" Validar sneered.  
Whoops. "Sorry about that. You just...looked familiar. That's all."  
He waved that off. "Not a problem. Now let's get started. We are willing to find you in your campaign against Valm, with the aide of 800 ships. I'm afraid I can't offer any men though. Since they're still in disarray from your battle two years ago."  
"That's...very generous of you." Frederick said in shock.  
Aversa shrugged. "Please. Don't thank us. Thank our tactician here."  
The hooded figure nodded.  
"So you're their tactician?" Robin wandered. "You seem to lead them well."  
The figure said nothing.  
"If I may, it would do us better if you removed your cowl. It is a sign that we show respect back home."  
The figure looked at him and nodded.  
To our surprise...it was Robin!  
"What in the...? What is going on?" Soren demanded and extended his gauntlet sword.  
"Soren, calm down. Surely Validar can explain...this." I said.  
To my surprise, the man nodded. "I guess it does seem like a coincidence. Both women here are named Robin, and a tactician."  
This can't be right. What the heck is going on?  
"I'm afraid I cannot go further into this." He said and started walking back inside. "Good luck with your campaign."  
Him, the other Robin, and Aversa walked back inside, leaving us staring in confusion.  
What was that about?

(Robin)  
Later that night, I was sitting outside the tent, thinking about what we just ran into.  
"That woman. She...she looked exactly like me." I said.  
I decided to take a walk away from camp to clear my head.  
I got only a few feet away when my suddenly felt this searing pain.  
"AUGH! What? What's happening to me?!" I yelled and crouched to the ground, holding my head as if it was going to explode.  
"Hear me, Robin!" A familiar voice said.  
"What? Who's...who's there?" I demanded.  
I looked up and saw Validar standing in front of me. Grinning.  
"Hear me. Daughter."  
What did he say? I'm his...what's going on?  
"You must realize your true destiny. You mustn't waste your time with these fools!" He sneered.  
"Get..out of...my head!" I yelled.  
"Robin!" I heard Chrom shout.  
"Blast. The Ylissean prince." Validar muttered and disappeared, leaving me in the grass, panting.  
"Robin. You alright?" Soren asked as Chrom helped me back on my feet. "We heard you screaming."  
"It's...it's Validar." I managed to say through the pain. "He said...he said he's my...my father."  
Both Soren and Chrom stepped back in shock. "What?" They yelled.  
"That makes no sense. Then what...what about that doppelgänger? Is she your sister or something." Chrom wondered.  
I shook my head. "I...I don't know. If she was in my past...I'm not so sure if I want to remember anymore."  
Chrom sighed angrily and put his hand on my shoulder. "It doesn't matter who you were. It matters who you are now." He said and kissed me.  
"You guys." Soren laughed when Frederick suddenly ran up to us.  
"Milord, we're under attack! It's the risen!" He said.  
"What? We got walkers?" Soren asked and drew his sword.  
"Then let's go and save the camp." I said, and the four of us ran towards the fight.  
The risen seemed to be looking for something, but when they saw us coming, they came after Chrom.  
"Watch out!" Soren yelled and extended his gauntlet blade, striking it in the head.  
Suddenly, the gauntlet took the sword back, and a crossbow came out.  
"Holy...wow. Now I know where to get another one of these." Soren said and shot a bolt at a walker.  
After being fired, the crossbow automatically readied itself.  
"Unlimited arrows? Where did these guys come up with this?" Soren asked and fired another.  
He's having fun. I thought as I cut down a few myself.  
As quickly as they came, they just left. Leaving one left standing.  
"Kill...hack...prince..." It moaned and ran towards Chrom.  
The problem was, he wasn't paying attention.  
"Chrom! Watch out!" I yelled.  
Suddenly, I saw Marth. She was running towards Chrom as fast as she could.  
"Father! No!" She yelled and jumped between the two as the thing stabbed her in the stomach with a lance. Chrom looked at both Marth and the walker in surprise.  
"Marth!" Soren yelled and shot the monster square in the face, killing him instantly.  
It took Chrom a few seconds to snap out of it when he noticed the wound.  
"Lissa! Help!" He yelled and knelt beside Marth as she gasped for breath.  
Me and Soren ran beside him as Lissa ran up and gasped when she saw Marth.  
"Come on. She needs healing." Soren said desperately.  
Lissa nodded and readied her staff as Chrom carefully removed the lance from her stomach.  
In a flash, the wounds mended themselves and closed. But Marth was still in pain.  
"Let's get her to a tent." Soren said and started cradling her in his arms and carried her to a nearby tent.  
"Milord. Is everything alright?" Frederick asked as he ran up.  
Chrom nodded. "Yeah. Send a message to the ships captain and let him know that we'll be delayed for a bit." He commanded as we both followed Soren.  
When we breezed the tent we already saw Soren laying Marth down on the cot.  
"Here, Soren...can I talk to her for a second?" Chrom asked as he took Marth's sword off her belt.  
Soren nodded. "Sure." He said and placed the sword at the edge of the cot.  
As Soren left, I could tell he was worried. Who wouldn't be for someone who saved his life.  
I decided to follow Soren and leave Chrom alone with our guest.

(Lucina)  
Dad sat on the cot parallel from mine and scratched his head. Trying to recall what just happened.  
"I take it...you're not mad?" I asked nervously.  
He shook his head. "No. It's just...it's been a weird day." He said.  
"I'm sorry. I should've told you." I said.  
He shook his head again. "It's fine. You can tell me. I know you're not Marth, for one. So...who are you?" He asked.  
I knew this day would come. I thought and attempted to sit up.  
Dad out his hand on my shoulder. "You need to stay down. You just got hurt." He said.  
I shook my head. "No. You need to see who I am for yourself."  
"What do you-" he asked but stopped. I could tell he saw it: The mark of the exalt in my left eye.  
"That's...that's the brand of the exalt." He said and scratched his head as if it had some secret under the hair.  
"Lucina." He said and looked at my sword, then sighed. "You deserve better from me than a sword and world of troubles. I'm sorry, Lucina."  
My eyes suddenly started welling up with tears. Here stood my father, who died when I was just a baby, saying there was something he could have done to prevent the horrors of the future I came from.  
I couldn't bear it any longer. I had too much taken away from me.  
"Oh...father!" I cried and tackled him in a tight hug. I could feel him rubbing my head as I cried.  
"You okay?" He asked as I pulled away.  
I nodded. "Yeah. I'm alright." I said and wiped away the tears. "Father."  
"You're going to call me that? Not Chrom or something?" He asked with a grin.  
"I'm sorry, do you...you don't like it?" I asked.  
He shook his head. "No, no. It's fine. I'm okay with that."  
"Father." I said again and laughed as he scratched his head.  
"This is definite something I'll have to get used to." He muttered.  
"Uh...Chrom?" Mom wondered, walking in. "Is everything okay?"  
Dad looked at me. "Should we tell her?" He asked.  
I nodded. "Go ahead."  
"Robin, this is our daughter. Lucina." He said.  
Robin looked at me, then him in confusion. "What?"  
I knew she wouldn't buy it. I thought and manged to stand up to show her the brand.  
"That's...impossible!" She said. "Where's my baby girl if she's standing right here?" She demanded.  
"It's fine. She's where you left her. Safe and sound." I assured her.  
"She's telling the truth, Robin." Dad said. "She's using Falchion. My sword. And there's only one Falchion."  
"Then...that means...you're from the future?" Mom said.  
I nodded. "Yes. I came to save you from my future. A world of war and destruction."  
"You'll have to tell the company. It's the only way they'll trust you." Dad said.  
I nodded. "I know." I said and looked at mom.  
She stared at me for a second, then her eyes welled up as she pulled me into a tight hug.  
"I am so proud of you. You've grown so much." She said.  
I laughed. "You have no idea how much I missed you." I said as we pulled away.  
"I could guess that it was everyday." She said.  
While we walked out to the campfire, I turned to them. "I bet...Soren missed me a lot too." I wondered.  
Chrom nodded. "Yeah. I guess so."  
I smiled. "He's actually a nice guy. I'm glad I saved him."  
"What do you mean?" Dad asked.  
"I'll explain once we're with the others." I said.  
They exchanged glances, but then shook it off. "Okay. I guess we'll see what happens."  
The other shepherds were already waiting at the campfire when we arrived.  
"All right, listen up!" Chrom said. "Lucina has something to say."  
They were surprised when the heard my name.  
"Lucina? She's only a baby." Sumia said.  
"Not anymore. Meet my future daughter." Chrom said as I stepped forward. The only ones that didn't react was Soren and Lissa.  
Well, Soren actually fell backwards off his log.  
I had to try not to laugh as I explained. "It's true. I'm actually from the future. A darker future." I said.  
"In what way do you mean darker?" Tharja challenged. She's the witch that Dad recruited when Emmeryn died.  
"Well, for starters, you were all killed. And Grima has risen." I said.  
"Wow wait, Grima as in...the fell dragon Grima?" Vaike asked.  
"All of us were killed?" Soren asked.  
"Yes to both." I said. "I came here with others to make sure that...well, you could say that I attempted to twist fate's original course."  
"Like the assassination." Dad said.  
I nodded. "Yes. The tournament, the cure for Soren's poison, everything."  
After explaining the whole thing to everyone, I watched how they reacted to the news. Some believed me immediately, others took some time to realize that the proof was standing right in front of them.  
Soren stood up. "Look. I don't know about you guys, but I believe her. I saw her jump out of that portal that night the walkers first showed up."  
I smiled. Thank you, Soren. I thought.  
Lissa stood up. "That's right. When that one was about to kill me, I saw her jump out too."  
Lissa. I thought happily.  
"Okay. So maybe she is from the future. But I don't see how we can avoid fate's course." Lon'Qu said.  
"It's simple. Lucina knows everything that happened to us. If we listen to her, then we'll be fine." Soren told him.  
"That's fine with me." Dad agreed.  
After a minute of silence, Frederick stood up. "I guess that's that then. She's one of us."  
Frederick. I thought. Usually he's wary, but I guess I've earned his trust.  
As everyone left to get some well deserved rest. Chrom, Robin, and Soren stayed.  
"You're welcome to use any tent you'd like, Lucina." Dad said and left with Mom. "We'll leave you two alone."

(Soren)  
I'd have to sat, is never thought I'd be glad to see Marth (Or Lucina) again.  
"I heard that you missed me." She smiled.  
I nodded. "Yeah, well...it's not easy after two years."  
She smiled and tackled me in a hug. "I'd have to say that I missed you too." She laughed.  
"You said we'll see each other again, and we did." I grinned. "But now I'll have explain to Chrom that I have a crush on his daughter."  
She shook her head. "Apparently he's okay with that. Besides I had a crush on you even before I actually came down here. And I don't want to be part of that future anyway."  
"Good, because I don't either." I laughed.  
She smiled and kissed me. Which was something I haven't thought of doing for a long time.  
Wow. I thought.  
Apparently, Chrom said the same thing.

**alright! Lucina is back. No more Marth. (That superhero nickname is gone). **

**Now Validar...oooh. How is he alive? And who was that woman that looks exactly like our good friend Robin? Well have to find out some other time. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please review. Had to have Lucina and Soren get back together At some point. **


	15. Chapter 15: a shocking revelation

**hey guys! It's Ace with a new chapter for ya. **

**This one may turn out shorter than most, but this part of the game was kinda short anyway. I didn't really like it. **

**Anyway, I hope u like it. **

Chapter 15: a shocking revelation.  
(Chrom)  
The next morning, we quickly packed up camp and made our way back to the docks, where our ships were waiting for us.  
The only problem was, we couldn't get enough sleep after that surprise attack Validar gave us last night. So we were exhausted.  
After we boarded the flagship, I had the shepherds get some well deserved rest.  
"We'll be sailing for a while. That'll give us enough time to get some strength back." I said.  
Everyone obeyed and picked a spot while I looked ahead for any Valmese ships.  
"I figured you would stay up." Soren said and walked next to me.  
"I'd say the same for you." I laughed.  
After watching the waves in silence, I decided to break it.  
"I see how much you care for Lucina." I said.  
Soren looked at me in confusion. "You...saw us?"  
I nodded. "Let's just say you talk too loud. I first thought you were Gaius."  
Soren laughed. "Yeah...I've been told that a lot."  
We both start to laugh. There hasn't been a day going by without me and Soren laughing about something.  
"Look, you care for her. And...I get that." I said and put my hand on his shoulder. "You've done so much for all of us. Even after losing your mentor like that."  
He looked down sadly. He hasn't mentioned Byron in a long time, but I know his death still bugged him.  
"Ive got to hand it to you, I consider you a son. I...I always have since we met. Robin would say the same."  
Soren looked at me, then looked down to his feet again.  
"Thanks. Chrom." He said and shook my hand like he did with Basilio.  
"You're a good friend. I'd hate to lose you." I said as he turned to leave.  
He looked back, and I saw his eyes narrow. He quickly ran at me and tackled me as a fiery hot cannonball flew past us and stuck the deck.  
"I see what you mean." He said and ran to tell the others.  
I looked back and almost swooned. In front of us was a Valmese blockade waiting for us.  
This won't be easy. I thought and drew Falchion.

(Robin)  
After hearing something explode, I knew we were in trouble.  
"Everyone, hit the decks!" Soren yelled. "We're under attack!"  
"Uh...I think that means something else, Soren." Nowi said as she slipped on her boots.  
"Huh? Oh whatever! Just hurry!" He said and ran back up.  
"We'd better do as he says. Even if he doesn't know what that phrase meant." Frederick said and grabbed his lance.  
We all ran up the stairs and saw a whole bunch of soldiers readying their weapons as Valmese soldiers started to board us.  
"Who knew they had boarding parties?" Henry wondered and cast his Nosferatu spell on one of the soldiers.  
I rolled my eyes and drew my sword. I was ready to nail these guys.  
"Robin! I've got an idea!" Soren yelled as he shot a few Valm with his new wristbow.  
"We can do the same thing we did when these guys first arrived. Light the fuses on our ship and jump off as the blockade up ahead becomes a complete inferno.  
"Good Idea. Just hopefully you don't stay on." I said and shot a Thoron at a soldier.  
"Trust me...I'll manage." He said and ran off to tell everyone the plan.  
I hope it works.

(Soren)  
After I told everyone the plan, Chrom instructed me to be sure the captain was wiped out before we could blow up his blockade.  
"Alright. Will do." I said and called on Lucina to help.  
We ran through the crowd, slicing and shooting down any Valm soldiers that got in our way.  
One soldier was about to run for another one of those gauntlets again, so I cut him down and put it on my left hand.  
"I love these things." I said and readied my left arm sword.  
We kept plowing through the crowd until we got to the captain of one of the ships.  
There was something odd about him though. He was wearing the gauntlets like me, and looked about the same height.  
I ran towards him and attacked with a downward strike, but he blocked it easily and pushed me back.  
With that amount of force, I was able to kick off his helmet while doing a backflip, landing on my feet.  
My opponent got back on his feet, and turned around. I stepped back in shock.  
My opponent...was me! Or at least I thought it was. He had my face, same clothes (except his was red) and same weapons.  
Another doppelgänger? I thought and readied my sword.  
"You think you can beat me?" He taunted and readied his. "I know all of your tricks."  
I looked around and saw that we were already in the middle of the blockade. It's time to make our entrance.  
"Oh yeah? How about this?!" I yelled and fired a weak fire spell on the barrel of gunpowder behind him, exploding part of the boat.  
Surprisingly enough, he actually survived and swam off.  
"Soren!" Lucina yelled behind me as the ships around us began to explode.  
"Get back! Get with Chrom! I'll catch up!" I yelled and jumped off the edge.  
As I started to swim, I couldn't help but enjoy the fireworks as Chrom and the others paddled their lifeboats towards me to pick me up.  
"You and your risky moves." He said and got me on.  
"There's...another me." I said.  
They all looked at me in confusion.  
"Another doppelgänger? Of you now?" Robin asked.  
I nodded. "I think Validar's got something to do with it." I said as I let Lucina wrap a towel around me.  
Chrom thought about it, then shook his head. "Let's not worry about it. Our focus right now is the Valmese."  
We all nodded and continued to paddle through the debris.  
Looks like we're a few steps closer to discovering what's going on. I thought.

**so...now there's two Soren's and two Robins. What the heck is going on?**

**soren did acquire a new gauntlet though, and I believe there may be a complete set of the armor somewhere. We might get it later. **

**Anyway, I hope u like it...so please review. **


	16. Chapter 16: Say'ri, the traitor

**hey guys, this is Ace with a new chapter for you. **

**Sorry it took a while to send though. We've had a few technical difficulties. **

**Hope u enjoy. **

Chapter 16: Say'ri, the traitor  
(Chrom)  
After Soren decided to destroy our ship along with the blockade, we were lucky that it scared the Valm enough to not raid Ylisse or Ferox for a while.  
We managed to get our boat to shore and instantly heard a commotion over the entrance walls.  
"Wonder what's going on." Soren said and extended his swords.  
Lucina ran up to the wall and climbed to the top.  
"Looks like the Valm are after someone." She reported.  
I shrugged. "Well, an enemy to our enemy is our friend. Let's go!" I said and drew Falchion. "Robin, do you mind surprising them?"  
She smiled and nodded. "With pleasure." She said and brought out a new book from her bag. It was another one of those fire spells.  
"You might want to step back." She said and shot a fireball up in the air.  
The fireball exploded, and smaller fireballs started falling around the docks.  
"That's going to cause some confusion." Soren said and jumped the wall, with me, Lucina and Robin following him.  
"Nowi, can you fly up and see who needs help?" I asked.  
She nodded. "You bet!" She said and turned into her green dragon form and flew off.  
I immediately started to follow when I got ambushed my some Valmese warriors.  
I shrugged. "Hey, come on guys. Can't we all just...get along?"  
They looked at each other in confusion, then charged at me.  
"Guess not." I muttered, and made a quick spin attack, knocking all of them off their feet. I was completely dizzy.  
"Wow, hopefully I don't have to do that again." I said, trying to keep my balance.  
"Chrom!" I heard Nowi yell. I quickly glanced up and noticed three dragons headed towards me.  
"Nowi? Did you find some new dragon friends or something?" I asked.  
She looked at me in confusion. "What? No, Why?"  
I figured that with my dizziness, I was just seeing things and shook my head. "Forget it. What'd you find?"  
She pointed towards one of the buildings. "There are some armored guys chasing an unarmed lady. She's still alive, but I don't really know how long she'll last."  
I nodded. "Okay, go help Soren! I've got this." I said and ran towards the building.

(Soren)  
Okay, I have to admit...I love these gauntlets.  
When I rushed into the fight, I instantly found out that my left gauntlet had a collapsible shield. I think now I know what these guys did for a living. Before trying to attack us.  
Anyway, I was able knock back a few Valm soldiers before Lucina ran into the fray.  
"Thanks for the assist." I said as I kicked one of the soldiers in the face.  
Lucina just laughed. "Well, dad did tell me to keep an eye on you."  
"In what way?" I asked.  
"Well, he does want to make sure you don't get killed. And he knows how much I care about you."  
I nodded. "Good point."  
I quickly wheeled around, readying my wrist crossbow and fired on an incoming soldier that was about to attack Lucina from behind.  
She turned her head in surprise and saw the dead soldier.  
"I guess he also wanted to make sure I kept you safe." I laughed.  
She smiled, but then winced as an arrow sprouted from her shoulder.  
"Lucina!" I yelled and fired at the shooter.  
He immediately readied another arrow and fired at mine, knocking it off its course.  
"How in the..." I wondered and looked over at the figure. He had the gauntlets that me and the doppelgänger had, but also had some sort of armor.  
Suddenly, the helmet collapsed into the suit, and revealed the doppelgängers face.  
"How the heck?" I wondered.  
Before I could react, the helmet refitted itself back on his head, and he immediately took off.  
I started to follow him when Lucina grabbed my wrist.  
"Soren, what are you doing?" She asked.  
"I'm going to get to the bottom of this doppelgänger. You should have Lissa look at your shoulder." I said.  
She shook her head and pulled the arrow out. "It'll take more than an arrow to stop me from coming with you."  
I smiled. "You're tough for an eighteen year old." I said, and we both took off after my evil twin.

(Lucina)  
Like I told Soren, there's no way an arrow in the shoulder will stop me from helping him.  
Now, if it was an arrow to the knee...that's a different story.  
We both ran down the alley, trying to catch up to the other Soren when the real one suddenly got side kicked in the chest, knocking him into a building.  
I quickly drew my sword as the doppelgänger attacked me. I blocked a few blows, but he got the better of me with a low sweep and knocked me off my feet.  
He tried attacking me some more, but I was able to dodge the attacks by rolling on the ground.  
"Get up and fight!" He taunted and extended his wrist swords.  
"It's what I was born to do." I shot back and kicked him in the face.  
He recovered and leapt up in the air, ready to finish me off with a stab.  
Suddenly, the real Soren jumped in between and blocked the attack with his collapsible shield.  
"No one touches her!" He yelled and punched the guy in the face. He quickly leapt up and retracted the shield, already extending the left arm sword.  
The doppelgänger stared at him, then, with blinding speed, cut his leg and side.  
"AUGH!" Soren yelled and held the wound on his side.  
"Now, the plan shall continue." His counterpart snarled and grabbed him by the neck.  
"Soren!" I yelled and leapt back on my feet.  
"Don't interfere!" The other snarled and cast a wind spell in me, sending me flying.  
I quickly tried to get up when I saw a ring of the magic language circle the both of them.  
I jumped back on my feet and ran towards them when they immediately vanished. Soren...was gone.  
Tears welled up in my eyes as I angrily drew my sword and stabbed the ground.  
I didn't care how long I was weeping, all I know was that Soren was gone, and I just felt like I failed him.

(Robin)  
Me and Chrom were already fighting off the armored soldiers when the lady they were pursuing assisted us with one of their killer swords.  
We had no idea what happened, but we were grateful she came to help.  
"Pretty handy there." Chrom admitted. "What's your name?"  
She looked at us both. "My name is Say'ri. I'm the rebellion leader."  
Me and Chrom exchanged glances.  
"Rebellion? We didn't hear of one." I said.  
She shook her head. "We're still forming one. We just needed the help from you Ylisseans." She said and smiled. "We would be honored."  
I looked over to Chrom, and I was surprised to see him nod.  
"We'll help you. As long as you don't try anything that did something with stealing the emblem."  
Say'ri shook her head. "I promise. I won't do anything of the sort."  
"That's up to Lucina." I said and turned to find her, but she was nowhere to be found.  
I called over to Vaike. "Have you seen Soren and Lucina?" I asked.  
He shook his head. "No, not since they ran after some armored guy."  
Armored guy? Since when does a guy in full armor run so fast? I wondered.  
I looked down the alley, and my eyes widened. Lucina was wobbling back, holding her shoulder with one hand while the other held her Falchion.  
"Lucina!" Chrom yelled, and we both ran to help her.  
Once we got to her, she immediately fell in Chrom's arms and started bawling.  
I looked down further of the alley.  
"Where's Soren?" I asked.  
She frantically shook her head. "He...the doppelgänger...I couldn't..."  
Me and Chrom exchanged glances.  
Soren was gone? No. He can't be.  
There's only one person that would have him.  
Validar.

**oh man...Validar's Got a lot of explaining to do. I think he's got sonething to do with the doppelgängers. **

**Hope u like it. Please review. **


	17. Chapter 17: Quite a family reunion

**hey, what's up guys? This is Ace with a new chapter for ya. **

**Now this one...let me just say, I had a heck of a hard time figuring things out. But now I'm actually glad I did it. I seriously hope you like it because two characters reveal the "big" thing. **

**Anyway...enjoy. **

Chapter 17: quite a family reunion  
(Soren)  
Okay, after being cut twice by my evil twin, then taken away from my friends like that, there was no way I was going to let this guy get away with this.  
After the ring disappeared, I was roughly thrown across the floor, kicked in the gut, and was about to get cut in half when a familiar voice said "Stop! It is not his time. Not yet."  
The doppelgänger nodded and retracted his wrist sword.  
I painfully rolled to my side, trying to find the owner of that voice when I got kicked in the face.  
"Enough! We mustn't bruise our witness!" The voice ordered.  
"My apologies, master." The clone said.  
"Did you make sure there were no witness's?" Another familiar voice asked.  
My clone rubbed his neck. "I tried, but his annoying future girlfriend followed him. She's tough."  
"Blast it...then the plan won't work! You were supposed to make sure he wasn't followed."  
The female voice cut in. "Validar, perhaps we can still be some use. After all, he now has a doppelgänger himself."  
"What do you have in mind, Grima?"  
Grima? That...that can't be right.  
"Well, since Soren here is one of Chrom's most trusted allies, they probably won't see him betraying the young recruits."  
Wait, what? The recruits?  
"Don't you dare touch those kids!" I yelled and charged.  
Suddenly, my body felt like my bones were being crushed as I was slowly lifted up in the air. As in like an invisible hand had me.  
"You're purpose was nothing. You were supposed to die by that arrow, that time when you tried to save that baroness brat." Validar yelled. "You would've died if it wasn't for that future daughter to your friend."  
"Leave Lucina out of this." I shot back. "And if you wanted me dead then, why not kill me now?"  
"Tempting, but I have a different path for you." He sneered and threw me into the wall. His soldiers immediately grabbing me by the arms.  
"Take him to the cell." My clone ordered.  
One of them acknowledged the command, and started dragging me across the ground.

After a few painful sets of stairs, they removed my gauntlets and threw me in a cell, immediately shutting it.  
"Aw great, a new roommate." A voice grumbled.  
"Brady, cool it! We're no help to him just by leaving him there." Another voice said. He sounded a bit nicer than the last.  
"What the heck do you think I was going to do, Inigo? I've got a dang heart." The guy named Brady shot back.  
I tried to move, but after Validar's invisible grip, I didn't know if I would manage.  
"Hey, wow there! You gotta slow down." Brady said and helped me up.  
"Who...is he?" A young female voice asked.  
"Don't know. Can't see in this dang cell with no stinking lights on!" Brady yelled, as if the guards would actually care.  
"Give it up, Brady, they're not going to care." Another female voice said.  
"Can we just have the guy sit down right here?! Man! I can't stand having to deal with you people." A young male voice shouted.  
"You shut it, Coryn! We never asked for yer opinion!" Brady shot back.  
"Hey, you deal with my brother, you mess with me." Someone else yelled.  
"Oh, yeah? Then where's the rest of your family, huh?" Brady snapped.  
I couldn't stand it anymore. All these people bickering over nothing just makes me infuriated.  
"Will you all just SHUT UP and help me, or am I just gonna die by all your bickering?!" I yelled.  
That got them quiet.  
"Wait, I...I know that voice." Coryn's sister said.  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Her brother asked.  
Suddenly, someone grabbed my shoulder, and a young girl leapt right in front of me, jumping back once she saw my face.  
"D-dad?" She asked. "Is...is that you?"  
I looked at her. "What?"  
I tried to focus my vision when the moonlight hit the room through the cell window, revealing her face. She looked...a lot like Lucina. (Despite having shorter hair.)  
Before I could ask, her eyes welled up with tears, and she tackled me in the most tightest hug I've ever had to deal with.  
"I can't believe it! You're alive." She said.  
"Yeah...I'm...alive...I guess." I said.  
She pulled back. "I know you don't know me right now, but...me and Coryn here are your future twins."  
Wait...future twin kids? What...  
Hold on...Lucina came from the future herself. How could I forget that?  
That also meant these guys are also from the future.  
"I can tell you're confused, dad." The girl said. "How about I just explain. I'm Morgan."  
Morgan. That's actually a great name. I thought.  
"Let's get you away from these guys." She said and wrapped my arm over her shoulder. "Coryn, help me out here."  
Her brother nodded and put my other arm over his shoulders.  
"Now lift." She grunted, and the both of them helped me limp to the other side of the cell.  
The two of them sat me down on a flat piece of the wall.  
"Okay, so what's going on?" I asked.  
"I had to get you away from those guys." She muttered. "Ever since we told them who our parents were, they immediately resented us."  
"Yeah, I kind of have a hard time with it, anyway." Coryn grumbled.  
"Anyhow, our future isn't the same as theirs." Morgan said. "Our future...it's much more different. It's peaceful here, but...lots of crazy stuff happened to you and mom."  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
Coryn rubbed his neck. "Well...we can't really say. Grandpa told us not to tell you what happened."  
"Wait, grandpa? As in...Chrom?" I wondered.  
Morgan nodded. "He wanted to make sure that you didn't try anything that would...interfere with something. He wanted us to help you, and...you and mom died when we were really young."  
I looked at her. "How?"  
She shrugged. "Grandpa said that you were killed by...Malefor."  
"Malefor?"  
"He's a dragon. And a powerful one. You...crud! I keep forgetting that I wasn't supposed to tell you." She muttered and face palmed.  
I laughed. We're definitely related.  
Brady then came up to us. "I...kinda forgot to heal ya." He said and placed his hand on my leg.  
A bright white light enveloped under his palm, and the pain in my leg is gone, then the pain in my entire body disappeared.  
"Not bad." I said.  
He shrugged. "Yeah, my ma taught me before she died." He said.  
"Your mother? Whose that?"  
He looked at me. "Her name was Maribelle."  
Maribelle? The baroness? Then that means...Ricken is his dad.  
Makes sense. He saved her before Chrom came to save them. After I got shot.  
"So if your Maribelle's son...what about the others?" I asked.  
He pointed towards the guy that looks almost like Chrom. "Flower boy over there is Olivia's kid."  
Flower boy? Since when did Maribelle teach her kid to say stuff like this. I thought.  
Though I have to admit, Inigo did have the color of Gregors hair. (That makes more sense because Gregor did like that girl.)  
So...they inherit their fathers hair color? I wondered. Weird, but...makes it easier to identify their parents.  
"Miss tough girl with the ponytails is Severa. She's Cordelia's kid." Brady said.  
And by the color of her hair, her dad is Stahl.  
I looked over all the other people as Brady (rudely) introduced them.  
The masked guys name is Gerome, and his parents are Lon'Qu and Cherche, the new dragon rider we recruited after the Valm attacked the Ferox ports.  
The tall guy with glasses was named Laurent, and his parents were Miriel and Kellam.  
The younger girl with the ponytail is Cynthia, and her parents were Sumia and Vaike (surprisingly).  
Then there were the other four people. Lissa's son Owain, Panne's son Yarne (which also makes him half human, since his dad is Libra.  
Sully's daughter Kjelle, and Tharjas timid daughter Noire (which THAT would kind of make sense. That girl scares the day lights out of me with all her curses.)  
"Looks like that's all of them." I said.  
Brady shrugged. "Yeah. That's all of em. By the way, who the heck are you?" He demanded.  
I was hoping you would ask. I thought and stood up.  
"My name is Soren. And I'm going to find a way to get all of you out of here." I said.  
All of them looked at me in shock.  
"Wait, Soren? I thought..." Severa pointed towards Morgan and me, then gave up. "I guess Lucy really did change your fate after all."  
Owain just whistled. "Man, with the moonlight right behind him, he looks pretty heroic." He said.  
The others groaned.  
"You and yer dang heroic stuff." Brady muttered.  
I chuckled. "Look, if we're going to bust outa here, I need all you guys to actually work together. I don't need you guys resenting each other."  
They all exchanged glances, then nodded. "We're in." Owain said. "Time to help my cousin."  
I nodded. "Alright then. Let's come up with a plan." I said and knelt down, drawing the outline of the cell in the ground with a stick.  
If they want to see their parents so bad, then it's my job to let that happen. I thought.

**well...we got a new team forming...and we now know what the deal is with one of the doppelgängers. **

**Anyway...I hope u like it. Please review. **


	18. Chapter 18: an old friend

**hey, everybody! How'd u enjoy the lunar eclipse last night? I didn't get a chance to see it. :'(**

**anyway, I got u guys a new chapter. I hope u like it. **

Chapter 18: an old friend  
(Lucina)  
After a few hours searching the whole town for the doppelgänger, we had to give up. I hated that.  
"I hate to say it." Dad said, rubbing his head. "If the doppelgänger took him to Validar, then I don't know if we can do anything here. He's on his own."  
Our new recruit, Say'ri, crossed her arms. "You would just abandon your comrade?"  
"No! We didn't abandon him!" I snapped. "He's on the other side of this stinking world, and we currently have no ships to get back to Yliss."  
"Lucina, enough." Dad said. "We all know how much Soren means to all of us. He came back for us when we fought Gangrel, and he's stood by us in every battle to the end. He was a good friend to all of us."  
We all nodded in agreement. Nowi especially. She is, after all, his adoptive sister.  
As we all packed up the rest of the weapons and gear, I noticed that Nowi hasn't moved from her spot.  
I quickly wrapped up the last package of food and ran over to her side.  
"Hey, you okay?" I asked.  
She shed a tear, then quickly wiped it off. As if she was trying to hide it.  
"Yeah, I'm...I'm okay."  
I looked at her and pulled her in for a hug.  
"He's going to be okay, Nowi. I know he will." I assured her. "I know that for a fact."  
She nodded and pulled away. "How will we get to him?"  
I shrugged. "I'm not sure. But I do know that he would want me to protect his sister." I said and put a hand on her shoulder.  
She looks at me, then nods. "Then I'll do the right thing and protect you too. You're his girlfriend after all."  
I laughed. "That's the spirit."  
"Alright! We're all packed up!" Chrom announced. "Let's get going."  
"Come on. Let's show these Valm how we do things in Ylisse." I told her.  
She gave me a thumbs up. "I'm in."  
We nodded in agreement and hopped on the caravan.  
Let's beat these Valm. For Soren.

(Chrom)  
Lucina wasn't the only one worried about Soren. I was too.  
"Exalt Chrom, are you alright?" Say'ri asked, walking beside my cart.  
I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. So...where are we going?"  
She pointed for the huge tree up ahead. "The Mila tree. I was told that the Valmese emperor, Walhart, wants to invade it and kill Tiki."  
"Tiki? She's...she's the one that helped the first exalt. Right?" I asked.  
Say'ri nodded. "Yes, he knows that if you recruited her, you would have a major advantage. He doesn't want that."  
"Then I'll make sure he doesn't kill her." I said.  
She messed with the hilt of her sword. "There's also...another thing Tiki can do to help. She's telepathic, so she'll be able to tell you if your friend is alive."  
I stared at her. "That might actually give our friends some hope."  
She smiled and nodded. "I understand how much he means to you."  
"You have no idea." Robin told her as she jumped on the bench next to me.  
"Let's get on over there then." I said and whipped the leashes.

After arriving to the base of the tree, I knew that Lissa was going to be complaining for a long time.  
"We've got trouble." Vaike said, readying his axe.  
"They're no warriors. We can take them." Lon'Qu scolded and drew his killer sword.  
I nodded and drew Falchion. "Let's be sure they don't get to Tiki."  
Everyone acknowledged the plan and braced themselves.  
"Robin, you got a plan?" I asked.  
She nodded and brought out her electricity spell book. "I'm pretty sure after what happened at the docks, they know I might use the fire meteors, so now I'll try a little lightning storm."  
"Be careful." Say'ri warned. "If the electric bolt hits any part of the tree, then it will start a fire."  
Robin nodded. "I'll be careful." She said and shot a big bolt of lightning up in the air.  
A few storm clouds appeared and lightning bolts started striking all over the place. What really impressed me was that the bolts made no effort on hitting the roots of the tree, but only went for the soldiers.  
Sadly, some of them wore some armor that resisted the electricity.  
"I guess they prepared for that too." I muttered. "Let's go!"  
We all ran straight for the confused Valm soldiers and plowed right through them, leaving nothing left standing.  
There were a lot of tough foes though, not to mention some crazy mustached general.  
"I have to admit, I seriously didn't see you guys coming." He guffawed.  
I aimed my sword at him. "Then I recommend retreating. You've already lost this battle."  
He looked at me, then the other shepherds. "Do you think that just cuz you wiped my men, I'll surrender to you that easily?"  
He suddenly brought out a lance and knocked my sword out of my hand.  
As I tried to recover it, I quickly wheeled around just to see him...gone.  
"Where'd he go?" Lucina asked as she ran up beside me.  
I scratched my head. "Well...he's just...gone."  
"We can deal with it later." Robin assured me. "He probably fled the battle."  
I nodded. "Right. Let's go see how Tiki's doing."

(Robin)  
After going up a few flights of stairs, we were all just annoyed with Lissa's complaining.  
I was about to give her a good shock when I noticed a bright light up ahead.  
"We're there!" I called down.  
"Great. I've just about had it with Lissa's whining." Chrom muttered.  
We quickly ran up the rest of the stairs just to see a complete garden. On top of the tree itself.  
"Wow! This...this is amazing!" Lucina said.  
"It makes us just want to fall in the garden and take a snooze." Lissa said.  
"Tempting." Lucina muttered.  
"So...where's Tiki?" Chrom asked.  
Say'ri pointed to the other side. "She likes to play with the butterfly's and practice her dragon transformations.  
"She's a manakete?" I asked.  
The rebel nodded. "Yes. That might explain why she's at least three thousand years old."  
Makes sense. I thought and followed her to the back of the garden.  
"Lady Tiki!" Say'ri called. "Are you here?"  
"Say'ri, it's been...quite a long time." A voice said behind a tree branch. Apparently she was hiding behind it.  
"You have nothing to fear. This is Chrom and his shepherds."  
The person slowly stepped from behind the branch, revealing herself to be a bit taller than Nowi.  
"No...no way!" Nowi said.  
"Nice to meet you...all." She said, rubbing her arm.  
"We understand you don't trust us under these circumstances, but...we're here to help you." Lucina assured her.  
She looked at the rest of us and smiled. "I...I thank you."  
"Lady Tiki, I have two requests. One, we could use all the assistance you can give us. That's the whole reason why Walhart sent his troops after you. To stop you." Say'ri said. "And another, there's this boy named Soren. He's gone missing, so they would be eternally grateful if you could tell them of his whereabouts."  
Tiki looked at the rest of us, then nodded. "I would be more than happy to help in any way." She said.  
She closed her eyes. "Soren is holed up in a cell with twelve other people. They appear to be planning something."  
Me and Chrom exchanged glances.  
Lucina stepped forward. "Who are these twelve people?"  
"They appear to be...children to most of the people in your company."  
We all exchanged confused looks.  
Lucina was the only one that understood.  
"Those are the people I came here with. From the future."  
"Validar must've captured them after he...came back." I said.  
"But wait a minute, I came here with ten. Where did the other two come from?"  
Tiki opened her eyes. "Apparently...they're from an alternate future. They are actually...your children."  
Lucina stepped back. "My...children? But...but how?"  
Tiki shrugged. "Like I said. They're from an alternate world."  
I looked at Lucina. She was more surprised than we were.  
"Look, we'll sort it out later. Right now, we need a plan to push further." Chrom said.  
"There's a fort not too far from here." Basilio said. "If we take it, we'll be able to get the upper hand."  
I nodded. "Then we'll take that chance."  
Lucina looked at me and Chrom, then nodded. "Soren will find his way out of this mess, then so will we."

**sweet...looks like they moved on from their grief. **

**And Lucina knows about Morgan and Coryn. This is going to get interesting. **


	19. Chapter 19: Fort Steiger

**hey, what's up guys? It's Ace with a new chapter for ya. And I have some pretty good news. One...I have eleven reviews and 4,700 something views. Keep it up! Two: I am actually thinking of making two side stories for Lucina, morgan and Coryn. Since the three have two different futures. **

**Anyway...I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 19: Fort Steiger  
(Chrom)  
We were all actually pretty grateful that Tiki decided to join. But...they were still confused about the twelve people that were with Soren. I had to make sure they gave her a break every now and then.  
"She may be telepathic, but it doesn't come without a price. Take it easy on her." Say'ri had told them.  
They agreed and decided to leave the two thousand year old manakete alone for a bit.  
But I can't help but wonder...what kind of future did Soren and Lucina's kids come from?

"So that's Fort Steiger." I guessed as we came up to a giant fortress. "Looks more like a castle out here."  
"Valm fortresses are known to be castle size." Say'ri admitted.  
"Robin, what's the plan?" I asked.  
"Well...I see three entrances, so I was thinking that the side entrances would be better off with half the shepherds, while you, Lucina, Nowi and I try to hit them from the center entrance."  
I nodded. "That sounds good. Let's hit them hard." I said and drew my sword.  
"Basilio, go on the east entrance. Flavia and Say'ri will take the west entrance." Robin said as we ran up to the gates.  
"Chrom, I must say this...I've already ordered some rebel reinforcements. They should arrive soon." Say'ri announced.  
"Understood." I said and led the way through the main entrance.  
We caught them by complete surprise. The front guards were easily taken out, giving us a bigger chance.  
"All right. Now all we need to do is get to the commander. If we get their chief, then we'll be able to get a major chance of winning this." Robin said.  
"Then let's do it." Nowi agreed and transformed into her dragon form.  
I looked at Robin and smiled. Can't beat her crazy plans.  
We charge in, taking out any Valmese soldier that stood in the way.  
We were almost to the back when I heard a sudden piercing noise behind me. I wheeled around and saw a warrior with the tip of the arrow coming from his chest.  
As the man collapsed, I glanced over and saw a Valm archer and nodded.  
He nodded back. At least I know he's one of us.  
We run deeper into the fort when I saw the commander sitting on the throne room.  
Looks like we really did hit them hard. I thought.

(Soren)  
"Okay...so you're saying that if we annoy this guy just enough...he'll let us loose?" Brady demanded.  
"Well...it's better than listening to you whine about it." Severa snapped. Brady shot her a look.  
"Look...you guys said so yourselves. This one guy annoyed the heck out of one of the guards...so they immediately took him out the the execution block. That may be the only way out." I said.  
"Yeah...but how would you escape? You're not wearing those gloves." Inigo asked.  
Morgan tapped my shoulder. "I think I have something that will help."  
I watched as she pulled out a long, round piece if metal with a strange design on the front.  
"What is this?" I asked as she handed it to me.  
"It's...a metal baton, but it's magic. It turns into a sword as you make a tight grip. It's also supposed to return to its original owner, but me and Coryn have it where friends and relatives can use it too." She whispered.  
I nodded and put the metal in my pocket. "Good job hiding it then. I'll be sure to give it back."  
She smiled and nodded.  
"So...when do we want to do this?" Inigo asked. "It'll probably be awhile before our parents get back from Valm."  
"Or not at all." Severa muttered.  
I looked at her in confusion. "Why do you say that?"  
She shrugged. "Things may have changed now, but still...stuff happens."  
"They'll make it." I assured her. "They will."  
Cynthia put her hands on her hips. "So...what's really the plan?"  
I smiled after I noticed that the guards walked away. I knew they were listening the whole time. Man, they make so much noise.  
"Validar wants to take us somewhere. So...we'll let the guards show us the way out, then we'll break free and run for it."  
"That sounds better." Brady admitted.  
I nodded. "Then we'll give it a shot."  
Morgan laughed. "Robin was right. She seriously taught you a lot."

(Robin)  
Okay, let's just say that after the rebel reinforcements showed up, all heck broke loose.  
Sure...we had the element of surprise. But then this coward of a tactician showed up and turned the soldiers against us.  
"Who was that guy anyway?" Chrom asked as he knocked down one of the traitors.  
"It's Excellus. He's more of a cowardly worm when it comes to war." Lucina explained.  
"Makes sense." Chrom muttered. "I'm going after Pheros! Hopefully she isn't much of a coward as that mustached guy was."  
As he ran for the commander, I decided to follow while Lucina and Nowi tried to take care of the rest.  
"Pheros!" Chrom yelled. "Come on out of that chair and fight! This battle is finished."  
"Not while I'm still breathing." The chief shot back and stood from her throne, drawing her sword.  
"I kinda hoped you'd say that." I muttered and drew mine.  
Pheros sneered and charged with blinding speed.  
Me and Chrom were fast enough to block her attacks, but wasn't enough to strike back before she jumped back.  
"This might be harder than I thought." I said and braced myself.  
"You're telling me." Chrom laughed nervously.  
Pheros charged again, making me lose my footing as she cut a little bit into my knee.  
She was out to finish me off when Chrom suddenly tackled her.  
Nice save. I thought as I struggled to get back on my feet.  
It's up to him now.

(Chrom)  
I managed to push her away from Robin just enough to give myself the upper hand in the fight.  
Sadly, she was faster than I was. She swept me off my feet with the flat end of her sword, leaving me looking at the blade aimed at my neck.  
"You think that defeating me will help you? We have more than millions of Valmese soldiers." She taunted.  
"Well we're more. And we'll keep it that way. Anything can change!" I yelled and kicked her in the face.  
I quickly jumped off my back and picked up my sword, bracing myself for another attack.  
"You're a tough fighter." She said, rubbing her jaw. "Perhaps you could become one of us."  
"No thanks. Already taken." I shot back and swept her off her feet, aiming my sword at her neck.  
"Don't even try anything." I said, looking over my shoulder as Virion trained his bow on her.  
She stared at all of us as they all gathered behind me with their weapons ready.  
"I...yield." She said.  
I nodded. "I thought you might." I muttered and sheathed my sword.  
Basilio and Flavia came up and grabbed Pheros by the arms, dragging her to the barracks.  
"Looks like we won so far." Robin said, holding her leg.  
I laughed. "Yep. How's the leg?"  
She shrugged. "Not bad. I'll have Lissa look at it."  
I nodded when Lucina ran in. "We've got a problem."  
The two of us ran to the east entrance and saw a massive army heading our way.  
"Please tell me those are rebels." I said.  
Lucina just shook her head. "I'm not really sure I want to say anything."  
Then we're in trouble. I thought and ran b

(Lucina)  
"Alright...there's a massive army heading straight for us. We need to get out of here now!" Dad said as we ran back in.  
"How big?" Say'ri asked.  
"Huge. Way too big for us to fight them off." I said. "We need to grab anything of value here and leave."  
"You won't have time. Not without a diversion." Basilio said. "I say...me and Flavia will take some of our men and put some hurt in these guys!" He said as he banged his fist into his palm.  
"The oafs right. It's the only way you'll make it." Flavia said.  
"No! I...I can't let that happen." I said.  
"Lucina...this may be our only chance." Chrom assured me, but I wouldn't hear it.  
"Dad, you don't understand. Khan Basilio dies trying to do this."  
"What?" Everyone yelled in unison.  
I nodded and turned towards the west khan. "Basilio...you must stay. Walhart's the one that kills you."  
"Is that so?! Then it's better than getting killed by a farmers pitchfork." He guffawed and started to leave with Flavia and some of his troops.  
"Wait...what about the gemstone?" Tiki asked.  
Me and dad looked at her with confusion. "Gemstones?"  
"For the fire emblem. They're the only key to the awakening of Naga herself. If Walhart gets ahold of it...your all doomed." The manakete explained.  
"Couldn't you have mentioned this-" I tried to finish, but Chrom stopped me.  
"Basilio...it's your call." He said.  
Basilio looked at me and Chrom in confusion, then shook his head angrily. "I don't know of any gemstone, but I would like it if you told Soren I said good luck." He said and left.  
I stared at dad angrily. "You're letting him go? After what I just said?"  
"It was his call. I can't order him around. As much as I would like to see him alive...I can't stop the khans."  
I hung my head and stared at Basilio as he left.  
Hopefully, he at least becomes a bit more careful. I thought.

(Flavia)  
Me and Basilio were just outside of the fort, watching as they started leaving through the secret back door Pheros told us about.  
"Alright...the shepherds are out!" I hollered. "Now let's give them some time to escape."  
All the Ferox soldiers cheered and raised their weapons.  
"You said it!" Basilio grunted and readied his axe.  
"Just stay next to me, oaf. If what that girl said is true...I'm not letting you out of my sight." I said and drew my sword.  
"Humph. Whatever." He said.  
Those Valm boys came harder than I thought they would. We wre able to push them away for a tiny bit when I heard the noise of giant boots stepping in the mud behind me.  
I wheeled around just in time to see a giant red axe come down towards me head as Basilio blocked it with his axe.  
The crazy thing was...that red axe was somehow more powerful and snapped Basilio's in two, sending him flying.  
"No...way." He muttered as I tried to help him up. "I take it this guys Walhart."  
"We should go. He's not human. Not with that kind of strength." I said.  
Basilio shook his head. "No. We won't make it in time." He grunted and pulled away, grabbing a dead soldiers sword. "You get the heck out of here! I'll hold him off."  
"What? No!"  
"Dang it, woman! I said go! And take this!" He pulled something out if his pocket and threw it at me.  
I caught it and looked at it in surprise.  
"This...this is a gemstone for Chrom's emblem! You had it all along?"  
"Dang it! Just go! You'll handle it later!" He yelled and ran towards the giant.  
I ran only a few hundred feet when I heard the sound of a sword fight. I wheeled around just in time to see Walhart smack Basilio in the face with his giant red shield and stab him in the gut.  
"BASILIO!" I yelled in horror.  
The shout must've alerted Walhart, cause he just pulled the sword out and walked straight towards me.  
I'm going to kill that monster. I thought and took off running.  
I've got to find Chrom. Now.

**Basilio! No! Aw man. he was one of my favorites. Lucina did warn him. **

**Oh...and there's a magical metal baton that transforms into a sword. Morgan must have a pretty interesting future. (Wink, wink, nod, nod.)**


	20. Chapter 20: Yen'fay

**hey, what's up guys? This is Ace with a new chapter for you. **

**Ive kinda been having a hard time with this one, but I really hope you like it. Things have been cruddy lately after coming back from a funeral. It was hard on me...I'll tell you that.**

**i have something to say. If you've noticed my other stories...don't pay attention to them. They will be erased. Not the dark wars, but the other stories. Writing so many stories at once will cause a lot of block do me. Thank you for your understanding. **

**Anyway...hope u enjoy it. **

Chapter 20: Yen'fay  
(Robin)  
"Any sign of them, Virion?" Chrom asked the archer as he came out of the tent.  
I was busy reading a book outside when Virion ran back down.  
"I hate to say this...but there's no sign of them." He said sadly.  
"Hopefully the made it out." I muttered. "This won't make Lucina happy."  
"There's more...a smaller band of troops are heading this way. Led by some lightly armored man."  
"Soren's doppelgänger?" I wondered.  
The archer shook his head. "No. Someone else."  
"Yen'fay." Say'ri said as she walked up to us.  
"You know him?" Chrom asked.  
Say'ri looked away. "I thought I knew him. He's...my brother."  
Me and Chrom stared at her.  
"Your brother? Why's he working with Walhart?" I demanded.  
She shook her head. "If I knew...it's confusing for me too."  
"We're going to have to take this army out though. Got any ideas?" Chrom asked.  
I looked at him, then focused my attention to the the volcano over his shoulder.  
"We could try that spot over there." I suggested and pointed to the active volcano.  
Chrom and Say'ri glanced over to where I was pointing, and Say'ri was the only one to react.  
"That's...the Demons ingle. Only a complete fool would attempt an attack there."  
"Then it works. I get the feeling your brother would think twice before coming after us there." I said.  
Lucina shook her head as she walked up. "Yen'fay is many things...but he's no coward. He will do whatever it takes to seek out Walharts enemies and bring them to justice."  
"It's worth a try." Chrom said and put his sword on his belt. "This is the only fight we have before going for Walhart. We're going to have to do whatever it takes."  
Say'ri shook her head one last time. "This may be the craziest thing I've ever done." She muttered and followed us as we trekked over the the active volcano.  
She may be right, but it's worth a try.

After walking closer to the Demons ingle, we were already I trouble.  
"The ground is starting to give away to the lava!" Chrom announced. "We'll have to fight our way back out."  
"That's the plan." I said.  
"Great. Now I'm not sure if Robin's a genius...or a complete fool." Lon'Qu muttered.  
"You'll see soon enough." I laughed as I noticed Yen'fay and his men come up from behind.  
"Looks like you were right, Say'ri, he's pretty brave enough to follow." I said and drew my sword.  
"Yes. Leave him to me though. This is our fight." She replied and drew hers.  
"Shepherds, get ready!" Chrom yelled and braced himself. "We're about to get busy."  
I nodded and held my sword in defense.  
Hopefully we'll be able to help Yen'fay before we're all man-b-qued.

(Soren)  
"Alright, prisoners. We're heading out!" A guard yelled through the bars as he unlocked the door.  
When the gate opened, they immediately forced us awake and cuffed us behind our backs.  
So much for the plan. I thought.  
I felt around my right jacket sleeve. Luckily, the baton thing was still there. Just hope it works.  
"Move it, girl!" The guard snapped as h shoved Morgan into me.  
"You okay?" I asked.  
She looked at me and nodded. "I'm fine."  
I grinned and stared at the guard.  
"What are you looking at, chump?" He demanded.  
I shrugged. "Nothing but your helmet. You make it yourself, or did you have your buddies make it?"  
He aimed his spear at me. "Keep it up, we'll have you beaten to death right here." He snarled.  
"Really, you guys threatening me? Come on, you know what happened two years ago, right?" I taunted.  
He smacked me upside the head. "We've got a troublemaker!" He hollered to the guard in the front of the line.  
He unshackled me and flat out punched me in the face, sending me sprawling on the floor.  
"You think you're so great." The guard said and kicked me in the ribs. "You guys comin or not?!" He yelled to his comrades.  
Out of the blue, all five guards started kicking me and smacking me upside the head with the end of their spears.  
I waited for one more hit, when I had the baton slide down the sleeve into my hand.  
"What the...?" One of the guards must have seen it and hopped back as the baton started glowing, and a long blade emerged.  
I did a quick spin attack, knocking all guys off their feet.  
"Told ya to not mess with me." I said and cut the other shackles off the others wrists.  
"It's a nice sword." I said and threw it back to Morgan.  
"Thanks. Grandpa gave them to us." She said.  
"Let's get our weapons back then." Coryn suggested and drew his sword.  
I nodded. "Follow me. This is the same fort Gangrel was killed. I know where they would hold our weapons."  
I led them to a small room filled withso many spears, staffs, swords, all kinds of new weapons I've never seen before.  
I checked around the room when I saw my two gauntlets, immediately equipping them when I noticed a nice looking sabre.  
"That's Balmung. It should help you in battle." Coryn said as he equipped a different sword.  
"I'll be sure to use it then." I said and threw Morgan back her baton.  
"So, big shot, what's the plan?" Brady sneered as we started leaving the fort.  
"We get to Ylisse and try to warn the civilians in time. Send a note to Chrom, then we get answers. For the doppelgängers, Validar...me." I said.  
Hopefully, I'll be returning to the team soon. I thought. To Lucina.

(Lucina)  
I was given a simple task: protect Tiki at all costs.  
It would've been easier if I didn't have a bunch of fireballs coming from the volcano every ten seconds. Trust me...I've counted.  
We were holding up though. Once Yen'fays men hit, we were ready.  
I wasn't ready for Tikis nervous break down though.  
"What's wrong?" I asked, still holding up the defense.  
"It's...Soren. He's broken out. He's on his way towards Ylisse with your friends."  
"What? Back to Ylisse? Why would he...wait. What's happening back home?" I demanded.  
Tiki shook her head. "I'm sorry, but there's a lot of dark energy. We'll have to finish this conflict as soon as possible."  
"Works for me." I muttered and ran towards the battle with her turning into a dragon behind me.  
Let's end this. I thought.

(Chrom)  
Me and Say'ri were fight back to back as more and more Valm soldiers came at us in full force. This brother of hers must've taught them well.  
Suddenly, I was hit upside the head with the but of the sword, sending me sprawling on the ground.  
I tried to get up when Yen'fay tried to finish me off...only to be blocked by Say'ri and Lucina.  
"Yen'fay! Yield, now!" Say'ri yelled.  
"Say'ri...why do you resist. You know this is the right path."  
"NO! You listen to me! You're my brother. Why would you abandon family for that monster?" Say'ri demanded.  
"Say'ri's right, Yen'fay. Family is more important. You must understand that." Lucina said.  
Yen'fay stared at her. "You dare talk that way? What do you know of family?"  
"I had to come back from the future to make sure my parents stayed alive. My best friend. Is that enough for you?"  
"That doesn't-"  
"What? It doesn't mean it's a family? Anyone can be family. You just have to choose the right one." Lucina said.  
Yen'fay stared at her, then Say'ri.  
"I...I wanted to tell you the true plan. I just...I should've told you."  
"Told me what?" Say'ri demanded.  
He was about to say something when he gasped in pain.  
He doubled over, and I noticed an arrow on his back.  
"Yen'fay!" Say'ri yelled as she ran to her brothers side.  
"Lissa, get over here now!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran to help.  
"Dad, look!" Lucina said and pointed to the small hill. Standing on it was Soren's armored doppelgänger. He quickly retracted his wrist bow and took off.  
I sneered. "I can't believe this. Lets get him to the tents!" I commanded.

After rushing him to the camp, Lissa immediately started working on his wounds.  
Say'ri decided to stay though.  
"I need answers. And he's the only one that can give them." She had told me.  
I nodded. "When he's ready, let us know. We'll hear him out."  
For the next few minutes, I was working with Robin and Lucina, trying to think of our next move.  
"I think it's done. We should hit these guys hard at their main source of command. The Valmese capitol." Robin assumed.  
I nodded. "Alright. But we have one problem: our army's crippled after what happened back at Steiger. We need more men."  
"And you do." A voice said behind us. We wheeled around and saw Say'ri standing behind us with her brother, Yen'fay.  
"What are you doing out? You should rest." Robin said.  
Yen'fay shook his head. "That armored man didn't pierce anything but skin. Whoever he was...he's nothing but a coward himself."  
I nodded in agreement. "He took our friend."  
The warrior hung his head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about the attack, and I'm sorry for your friend."  
I waved it off. "It's not on you. Now, you were saying something about having more men?"  
He nodded. "Yes. Before I joined Walhart, I secretly formed an army. It's a conspiracy. I've already sent the note to them as well. They'll be ready once we hit the capitol."  
I nodded. "Alright then. Let's get moving." I said and walked out of the tent to let the others know what the plans were.  
We're about to hit this emperor hard.

**all right! Soren and the future kids have escaped. Not the way I had in mind, but I guess Validar had to do something. **

**And...Yen'fay is now a member of the shepherds. Woot!**

**so...I hope u like it, so please review. I'm open for some really helpful suggestions. **


	21. Chapter 21: what makes a leader (part 1)

**hey, what's up guys? This is Ace and you know what tomorrow is? Easter! Woot! (If you don't celebrate Easter then that's fine. I won't judge you.)**

**anyway, I hope u like it. Had a heck of a time dealing with Document manager. So I hope it was worth it. **

Chapter 21: what makes a leader part 1  
(Soren)  
"We should camp here." I said as we came to the forest entrance.  
"It's about dang time! Man my feet hurt." Brady yelled as he sat down on the log.  
"Are you sure you're Maribelle's kid?" I asked. "Or were you and Owain switched at birth?"  
"Oh very funny. Let's just get a dang fire started, will ya?"  
I laughed and shook my head as I went to find some fire wood with Morgan.  
"So...in your future...did you have a crush on anybody?" I asked.  
She stared at me. "Why would you ask that?"  
I shrugged. "Well, you know. You're sixteen and all, right" gotta have somebody." I teased.  
She shook her head and punched my arm. "No. I...everyone of the guardians were killed. The only people that was alive was a friend you made once."  
I nodded. "Right. I get it."  
She laughed and shrugged. "I guess...all I had to care about was...Coryn. He's all I had."  
I looked at her and stroked her short hair. "You deserved better than a world of troubles, Morgan. Both of you did. I'm sorry."  
I saw tears well up in her eyes as I pulled her in for a hug. "I hope I can make it up to you."  
She shook her head as she pulled away. "No. You already have. I actually got a chance to meet you. The way everyone would want me to."  
I smiled. "I guess time traveling was their idea then."  
"Nope. That was mine." She giggled.  
"Figures." I muttered and picked up some dead logs. "Come on. Let's set up camp."  
She nodded and followed me.  
I seriously hope I can do better for her and her brother. I thought.

(Lucina)  
After a few days of camping, we eventually made it to a garrison not too far from the capitol.  
"Alright. We're almost through." Dad announced. "Once we finish up here, we can head on home."  
And we'll be able to help Soren. I thought.  
Suddenly, the door slammed open, and there stood Flavia. All battered and bruised.  
"You...are so hard to find." She said and collapsed.  
"Flavia!" Dad said as we both tried to help her up.  
As we dragged her to the bench, I noticed something glowing in her pocket.  
"What happened?" I asked as we sat her down.  
She shook her head frantically. "We had them. Those dang Valm!" She yelled and punched the wall. "Once Walhart hit...we were no match. Basilio...stayed behind. That stupid oaf! Why did he have to do it?!"  
"Basilio's...dead?" I asked.  
She nodded. "You did your best, kid. To try and stop him, but...he was to ignorant to..."  
Tears welled up in my eyes as I collapsed in dad's arms.  
"The last thing he said was to give you this." Flavia told dad and pulled the glowing object out of her pocket.  
It was a stone. The same size as the one in the emblem.  
"Basilio had this all along?" Dad demanded as he carefully took it.  
Flavia nodded sadly. "I promise you though. I'm going to kill that son of a griffin." She said.  
Dad stared at her, then nodded.  
He then placed the stone in one of the holes if his fire emblem.  
"Two down, three to go." He said.  
"Make that two to go." Tiki said and placed another stone in another one of the holes. "I held on to it for safe keeping."  
"That means Valm might have the fourth. Who would have the last?" Mom wondered.  
"Validar." Dad scowled. "He might use Soren as a ransom to get the emblem."  
"Not really. Soren actually escaped. Along with the future children." Tiki said.  
Dad looked at the manakete. "He's out?"  
Tiki smiled and nodded. "He's heading back to Ylisse. Probably to warn the villagers."  
Suddenly, every one of the shepherds cheered. Me and mom included.  
Dad laughed as Flavia gave a small friendly smile.  
"Told you that kids tough." She muttered.  
I laughed and tackled mom in a tight hug.  
After a few minutes, dad got everyone quiet.  
Dad was silent for a second, then he stood on top of one of the tables so everyone could see him.  
At first, he chuckled. "It is great that Soren's in one piece. I'll admit it. Sadly, we still lost our good friend khan Basilio." He said.  
"He will be remembered today. As we finish the man that banged down our doors, plotted to take over us, and enslave us! They say they could do whatever they want because they're some "empire"! Well we have a message for them. If you want to take over Ylisse, then you have another thing coming! Ylisse is our home! Ferox is our home! Valm itself is our home! And they cannot take that away from us! Today, we fight for our freedom!" He yelled.  
Everyone cheered once more. We were so ready to take those Valm imperials down.  
"Now grab your weapons! All of you!" He commanded.  
We ran to the armory and prepared ourselves for what was to come.  
I looked over to my father. He smiled and nodded. I nodded back.  
Let's do this. I thought as we left for the capitol. Let's do it for Basilio.

(Chrom)  
When we arrived to the capitol, my head started to have second thoughts.  
The place was huge. Like...way bigger than Grima's head huge.  
I had all the troops line up behind me as I stepped forward with Lucina, Robin, Say'ri, her brother, and Flavia walking beside me.  
"Walhart!" I yelled. "It's time to show yourself!"  
The drawbridge suddenly lowered, and there stood Walhart himself, followed by an army of troops.  
"This will be fun." Flavia muttered.  
I paid no attention and stepped forward.  
"You have a lot of nerve coming here, boy." Walhart taunted.  
"I would say the same for you. You know, invading our home and all." I shot back.  
The emperor scowled. "You know what I want. Now hand it over!"  
I looked at the emblem, then back at him. "Why don't we battle for it. After all...that is what I came to do after you killed a good friend of ours."  
He looked at me with confusion, then leaned back. "The west khan. Humph. He was nothing more than a coward."  
"That's where you're wrong. I had a friend that told me...that everyone is worth something!" I yelled.  
He snarled and raised his axe and brought it down with blinding speed.  
I was faster. I jumped out of the way and drew Falchion.  
"Get them!" Walhart yelled, and his army poured out of the capitol entrance.  
"Let's go!" I heard Lucina yell behind me. All of our Ferox, Valm, and Ylissean  
The battle had begun.

(Soren)  
"You've got to be kiddin me." Brady muttered as we hid behind a broken pillar. We were just outside Ylisse, but the whole place was swarming with Risen.  
"Looks like they hit the town before we busted out of that fort." Inigo said.  
I nodded. "Hopefully there's survivors."  
Brady scoffs. "Yeah, hopefully. What's the plan?"  
"He would think of a plan if you would keep your dang voice down." Severa scolded as Inigo smacked him upside the head.  
"There should be some good information back at the garrison. The survivors would probably be protected by our new guards back at the castle." I said.  
"So...what do we go for first?" Coryn asked.  
I thought about that. "We'll go for the garrison. It's closer."  
"Well then. Let's get passed these walkers." Morgan said and readied her sword.  
I looked at her. "Let me guess. You got that from this Daryl guy."  
She shrugged. "He said you called them that when you fought these things. Makes sense, right?"  
I laughed and shook my head. "Come on. Let's go." I said and led the way.  
Hopefully Miriel kept some teleportation spells at the garrison. I thought.

(Robin)  
After the battle began, I knew we were in trouble.  
Sure, we hit them hard after Lucina ordered the soldiers to charge, but then reinforcements kept coming.  
Luckily I had a backup plan.  
I brought my wind spell book and fired a small wind sphere in the air. It exploded and a huge vortex knocked everyone (but our army) off their feet.  
"Well...that worked." I said and drew my sword just in time to block a Valm soldiers sword.  
"Nice try." I said and kicked his shin, then spun around and sliced his chest.  
"Keep it up, people! Were almost done!" Chrom yelled as he ran up beside me.  
I looked over to the entrance and saw Walhart walking back in.  
"Is he retreating?" I asked.  
He shook his head. "I'm not sure, but I think we'll have to walk in and find out."  
I nodded. "I suggest a small group. I suspect that worm Excellus will be there. Along with your mustached guy."  
He nodded and whistled for Lucina and Say'ri to follow.  
After we rendezvoused with them at the gate entrance, I noticed Yen'fay and Flavia standing next to them and nodded.  
"Looks like we got our group." I said. And we ran inside.  
Time to meet Walhart face to face.

**hooooooo yeah. Time to take this guy down. **

**And on the other side of the world, Ylisse is overrun by walkers. Hopefully Baby Lucy is still alive. **

**Thats what confused me in the game though. Since future Lucina decided to stay, what will happen to present Lucina? It's okay if they see each other, right?**

**anyway, I hope you liked it. Please review**


	22. Chapter 22:what makes a leader part 2

**hey, what is up? This is Ace and I just want to say...(wait for it)...Happy Easter! *fireworks***

**ok, this...is one of the hardest chapters to go with, but you're in for a serious plot twist here. You may go "that makes no sense!" Or whatever, but this might Rock your world. **

**I hope u enjoy. Here you go. **

Chapter 22: what makes a leader part 2

(Soren)

After clearing a horde of walkers, we were able to make it to the garrison without a problem.

The only thing was...I was completely horrified when we arrived.

There were bodies everywhere. Not just the guards, but...the young recruits.

"No doubt your doppelgänger was here." Severa muttered.

"Wait, doppelgänger?" Coryn asked.

Brady looked at him. "Yeah. Doppelgänger. Ever heard of one?"

"Stop it, Brady! He's never heard of one." Inigo scolded.

Morgan shook her head. "We've heard of one, but...Robins doppelgänger did this?"

I shook my head. "No. Mine did."

Coryn and Morgan exchanged glances. "That's weird. Chrom never told us about you having a doppelgänger. In fact...there wasn't one."

I looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

She stared at me. "I don't think he's from here. He's got to be...your future self. Or something else."

I shook my head angrily and kicked a nearby helmet.

"Quiet down, will ya?!" Brady said and looked out the window. "They'll hear us."

"I...I was supposed to lead these kids. They wanted me to be the new shepherds leader." I said and put my head in my hands.

"Hey, no offense and all, but why did they want you as a leader? What caught their eye?" Laurent asked as he placed a burnt book on the table.

"Laurent...he wasn't chosen to mentor the kids just because he's Chrom's best friend." Morgan said.

"Dad here was chosen because he had what it takes to be a leader. He was willing to take responsibility. He has a good heart. He had what it takes. He was willing to get the job done. Even if it meant he wasn't coming back. That's something a leader would do."

The other future children looked down sadly.

"So...what do we do?" Coryn asked.

"We should head over to the castle. Someone should still be over there." Morgan said.

I nodded and stood up and walked over to a nearby bookshelf. Most books were burnt, but there were a few that survived.

I pulled out one of the books, and sure enough, it was a teleportation spell book.

"Alright. I got what I came for." I said and put the book in my bag.

"Now, let's go see if there are any survivors." Morgan suggested.

I nodded, and we made our way towards the castle.

Hopefully Morgan's right. Maybe I do have what it takes.

After sneaking through a bigger hoard of walkers, we eventually made it to the castle.

The only problem was that the outside didn't looks so well as the garrison.

"We're not too late, are we?" Cynthia wondered as I peered through the crack on the door.

I saw figures walking around inside, bit I didn't know if they were walkers or Ylissean.

"There's some people or some things in there. Not sure which." I said.

"Why don't we just knock on the door?" Brady muttered and banged his fist on the left door. "Hey! Anyone alive in there?!" He yelled.

"Brady." I scoffed.

Suddenly, we heard something on the other side of the door. Like voices or something.

"They're alive." I said and drew my sword.

"Who's out there?" A voice demanded above us. We glanced up and saw the Ferox gate guard. Raimi.

"Raimi? Is that you?" I asked.

"Soren? You've got a lot of nerve coming back. After what you pulled." She snarled.

I waved my arms. "That wasn't me. That was a doppelgänger. I swear on the fire emblem." I assured her.

She was hesitant for a moment then pulled back. "You try anything, and I'll have a spear in your gut before you could say Flavia." She said.

Suddenly, the door opened, and there stood all the survivors.

"Come on, get in." One of them said.

We walked in, and noticed everyone was battered.

"What happened?" Severa asked.

"Have your buddy tell us." Raimi said as she walked down the stairs from the watch tower. "You were supposed to be with Chrom at Valm."

I hung my head. "Look. I don't know what happened. As far as I know, we were fighting the Valm at their port, and I end up captured by a doppelgänger that looked exactly like me. I was sent to the same fort Gangrel got killed and escaped with these guys." I said and motioned towards the future children.

Raimi looked away angrily. "You really expect me to believe something so stupid as that? Flavia trusted-"

"Peace, Raimi. He's telling the truth." A strangely familiar voice said behind the guard.

Raimi moved out of the way, and there standing right behind her...was Emmeryn.

"Lady...Emmeryn?" I stammered.

She smiled. "Welcome back, Soren." She said. "How's my brother?"

I stared at her in shock.

She's...alive?

(Chrom)

"Come on! We're almost there." I said as we ran through the castle.

"No doubt his tactician will be there." Robin muttered.

"And that crazy mustached guy." Lucina agreed.

We were just running inside the great hall when we saw Walhart sitting on his throne. Standing beside him stood the mustached general and his coward of a tactician. Excellus.

I drew my sword. "It's over, Walhart! If you surrender now, we'll let you live."

He stood up immediately. "You think I would be that foolish enough to surrender because my soldiers are being wiped out?! No! This battle's just begun."

I thought he might've said that. I thought.

Walhart walked down towards us and pulled something out of his pocket. "You think I don't know know the story behind your fire emblem? Wrong! I know about your relations to the hero-king Marth, his three thousand year old manakete, and what the fire emblem can do!"

I shrugged. "I figured. Since you tried to attack my home for it."

He snarled and opened his palm. There sat another gemstone: Vert.

"You know if it then." He said and put the stone back in his pocket. "I took it once we took over Chon'sin. All with the help from Yen'fay here." He snarled as he stared at Say'ris brother.

Yen'fay drew his sword. "So it was you then. You murdered my family just for Vert!"

Walhart pointed his axe towards his former comrade. "Your parents were in my way, boy! Anyone that gets in my way is an enemy! Just like you coming for this stone!"

"Then well have to battle for that stone then." I said and braced myself.

He snarled. "So be it."

Robin and Lucina drew their swords as the mustached general (who was actually referred to as Cervantes by Yen'fay.) and Excellus readied a spell book.

"Robin and Say'ri, you take Excellus. Lucina and Yen'fay, you take on Cervantes. Me and Flavia will handle Walhart." I said and charged.

We instantly engaged in a sword fight. Walhart actually proved to be tough, but since swords do better than axes, he was kind of at a disadvantage.

"This is for...Basilio!" Flavia yelled and knocked the axe out of his hand.

"So...you're stronger than I thought." He taunted and drew his red sword. "Let's see how well you can fight with a sword master."

Aw man. This'll be harder than I thought.

(Meanwhile, back at Ylisstol)

(Soren)

We were sitting at the council table, grabbing anything to eat while Emmeryn explained how she was alive.

"Well, you do know that I fell off that cliff. I thought I died, but for some reason, I didn't. I was very much alive." She explained.

"With no memory of course." Raimi muttered.

"How'd you get it back?" I asked.

Emmeryn shrugged. "Well...as far as I know...someone just...came and got me off that battlefield. The next thing I knew, I was lying in a bed in Southtown while an man tended to my wounds."

"Wait, Southtown?"

The former exalt nodded. "Yes. Said his name was...Prias or something."

"Priam, milady." Raimi corrected and munched on her biscuit.

"Yes. Priam. The last thing I remember was waking up and finding him...gone. That was...a week ago?"

"You couldn't just...come here before we left?" I asked.

She shook her head. "It wouldn't have helped you. And with the Valmese attacking, I felt I would stand in the way."

"Then that doppelgänger attacked and overran Ylisstol itself." Severa muttered.

Emmeryn nodded. "Our only hope now is Chrom finding the five stone gems for the emblem."

I looked at her. "Stones?"

She nodded. "There are five stones that go to the emblem. The one that we held: Argent. Plegia itself had the dark stone: Sable. Valm had a village that held Vert. One of the Ferox khans had the red stone: Gules, and the blue stone, Azure...no one really knows where that went. Some people say that an old friend to the hero king himself had the stone in Valm."

I nodded. "If we're going to stop this guy, along with Validar and Robins doppelgänger, then we need to meet up with Chrom somewhere. He has the emblem. And as long as he's still alive, we can stop the Grimleal."

"That won't be easy. We don't even know where the shepherds are." Raimi said.

"This general chicks right. How will we know where they'll go?" Brady asked.

I thought about that. "Well, I don't recall collecting the stones, but if Validar has the stone Sable, then Chrom would go there."

"Then let's go!" Morgan said.

I nodded and stood up, ready to get a move on.

Suddenly, my head felt woozy, and I felt this searing pain course through it.

"So...n. Sor...n! Can you...hear my plea?" This voice said in my head.

"What in the? Who...is this?" I yelled and held my head. Not noticing everyone else looking at me in panic.

Suddenly, my vision changed. There was a nice looking field, and a young women staring at me. She looked like Nowi, but seemed taller.

"Soren. You must listen to me. I don't have much time, for I am in as much pain as you. My telepathic ability has gotten weaker since I left the Mila tree."

"Just say who you are, dang it!" I yelled.

She didn't seem hurt with the way I said it. "I am Tiki. An old friend to the hero king Marth. I am traveling with Chrom." It said.

This surprised me. "You're...Marth's friend? How?"

She shook her head. "No time to explain. I must inform you that Chrom has three of the gemstones already and is about to collect Vert from Walhart himself. He knows where Sable is."

"I do too. If you can let Chrom know that I am on my way, I will be very much obliged."

She nodded. "Your friends worry for you. Stay safe. We will find you." She said.

Suddenly, my vision changed again, and I found myself face first into the table. I could hear baby Lucina crying as Morgan tried to help me up.

"What was that about?" Severa asked.

I shook my head. "I...I got a message. Tiki said...to go to Valm. Chrom will find us."

"Tiki? The manakete?" Emmeryn asked.

I nodded. "I think she was a manakete, she was tall for one."

"If Tiki's alive, then...what she says must be done. Were heading over to The Plegian capitol now." Emmeryn said and took a spell book."

"Milady, are you sure that's wise? The last time you tried helping, you-"

"I know Raimi, but my brother needs us. I know he will." She said and looked to her baby niece. "You must keep her safe."

Raimi looked at baby Lucina and nodded. "Babysitting's not my style. But I'll try."

The exalt smiled and turned to me. "Shall we travel?"

I nodded. "Let's go."

After we got the weapons we needed, we immediately left the castle under Raimis command.

Time to show Validar what we're made of. I thought.

(Meanwhile, back at Valm)

(Chrom)

Let's just say, after Walhart stated using his sword, me and Flavia immediately started getting a beat down.

I quickly looked over my shoulder and noticed that Robin has already killed Excellus (he wasn't much help anyway. He kept secretly using a spell to distract either me or Flavia whenever he got the chance.)

As soon as I looked back to Walhart, he smacked me upside the face, sending me sprawling across the great hall.

"Chrom!" Flavia yelled and lunged, but Walhart easily blocked it and sent her flying towards Yen'fay, who was already having a hard time with Cervantes.

"Now...you die." Walhart said and aimed his sword downward. He was ready to end me.

Suddenly, a fireball hit him square in the chest. I looked over and saw Nowi in her dragon form, snarling at my opponent.

"Leave him alone, you bully!" She yelled and blew another fireball.

This time, Walhart dodged it, and I managed to kick him in the face and quickly jump back on my feet and grabbed my sword, aiming the edge at him as he shook off the dizziness.

"Who...are you?" He gasped.

"I am Chrom! Exalt of Ylisse..." I noticed the vert stone rolling towards my feet. I quickly picked it up. "And you have what I need."

I sheathed my sword and walked away, putting the stone on another spot on the shield.

"Father, watch out!" Lucina suddenly yelled.

I wheeled around and saw Walhart charging towards me when a bright lighting bolt pierced through his chest.

He yelled in pain and knelt down, trying to stop the bleeding.

I looked over Walhart and noticed Robin, aiming her hand at him, ready to cast another Thoron spell.

"You...won't win. You'll just end up like the Plegians." Walhart rasped.

I shook my head. "That's where you're wrong. As long as I have the shepherds, then we will prevail."

He looked like he was about to say something, but collapsed. Dead on the floor.

"And that...was for Basilio." I said sadly and took his sword and a small red hand axe.

"I'm pretty sure the sword would serve you well, Chrom." Yen'fay said.

I shook my head. "I believe you deserve it more than I do." I said and handed it to him.

"What about the axe?" Lucina asked.

I looked at it and smiled. "I think it would do better with Soren."

She nodded and pulled something out of her pocket. "I found this in the armory. It seems to go with Soren's gauntlets."

"Then that's got to be a foldable armor set." I said and took it. "He might need it."

She smiled and tackled me in a tight hug. "Let's go home."

I nodded. "Yes. Let's go home."

"We're not finished yet." Tiki warned as she walked up. "You still have to get Sable from Plegia. Soren said he'll meet you there."

I nodded. "Then let's go."

Hang on Soren. We're coming to you.

**well...that. Was. Awesome! Walhart is dead! Emmeryn is alive! How about that?**

**oh yeah, and somehow fanfiction updated the doc manager. Now there's spaces in between paragraphs. Thank u guys. Now my story's will make a lot of sense. (Hopefully)**

**anyway, I hope u liked it, and please review. Again, happy Easter. **


	23. Chapter 23: Validar's deception

**hey, what's up guys, this is Ace with a brand new chapter for you. **

**I seriously hope u like it. It was kind of a challenge. **

Chapter 23: Validar's deception

(Soren)

It's been a couple days since we were at Ylisse, but we knew we were in trouble soon.

It was already getting worser than I'd thought it would. Villages were getting destroyed, lives were lost, we had to do whatever it took to preserve the greater good.

I didn't think it's be like this.

I sat at the campfire, looking overs picture Cordelia drew of me, Chrom, Robin, and Nowi. Before Lucina revealed herself.

We were so happy then. Now...I'm just not so sure what to feel.

I still tried to recount all the events in my head. First, the walkers show up with Lucina, then she reveals that she's Chrom's future daughter, there are two doppelgängers, and somehow, Emmeryn's alive. (Which...I'm okay with that.)

I folded the picture and stuck it back in my pocket. That was when I noticed Lucina's pin she gave me two years ago.

"We'll see each other again Soren. Just stay safe for me." She had said.

"No promises." I remember telling her.

Yeah, no promises. I muttered in my head and woke up Inigo for his watch.

Let's just see what this Validar has to say before I kill him. Again.

The next day, we were already near the Plegian capitols entrance.

"Brings back memories. Doesn't it?" I asked Emmeryn.

She smiled. "Yes. But...not the way I would like to."

I nodded. "I know."

"Dad, look." Morgan said and pointed towards the group of people heading towards the entrance.

I took a closer look, and relieved smile crept across my face.

It was...Chrom.

(Chrom)

"Well, we're here." I said as we walked towards the gate.

Just looking at this spot reminded me of that day. When Emm died. I can already hear the swords clashing.

"Tiki, can you still locate Soren?" Lucina asked as I tried to snap out of my trance.

The manakete shook her head. "I'm sorry, but all that energy was used up. I don't know where he is."

I nodded. "It's fine. He knows we would be here."

"Should we wait? Or go on in?" Robin asked.

I looked around. There was no sign of Soren anywhere. "He might be awhile. I say we go in, get the stone, and get out."

Robin nodded in agreement. "If all heck breaks loose, then I'll have an escape route ready."

I smiled. "You always do."

We started walking in, not minding any of the civilians as some of them scolded us for the war two years ago.

"Dad, I must...tell you something." Lucina said as she walked up beside me. "It's...about how you die."

"I might not want to know. I mean, Basilio-"

"It's not like that, it's just...well...in my future, it was rumored that you were killed by someone you truly cared about. I don't know who it is, and I'm afraid to find out." She said.

I smiled and put my hand on her shoulder. "I'll be fine, Lucina. I know I have you to protect me." I assured her.

She nodded and looked up at the bone roof above the city. "This...this is the skeleton of Grima itself."

"I know. I'll say that it's not pretty." I muttered.

"Come on, let's get moving." Robin said, and we continued walking towards the castle.

I don't think that this will go smooth. I thought.

"Well, well, well. Look what the dragon dragged in." Aversa sneered happily, tapping her nails on the wall. "Enjoy your little campaign?"

"Aversa, please." Validar said as he walked up beside her.

He looked at Lucina with disgust and looked back to me. "I know why you're here, Chrom. You're here for Sable."

I nodded, still keeping my guard up. "You sent the message. Saying that you were willing to give it up. Let's see it."

Validar reached for his pocket, then pulled out the final stone.

"If you think I was just going to hand it over...than you are a fool!" He yelled. And with a powerful dark spell, he sent all of us off our feet and sliding a few feet away.

Lucina quickly stood up and drew her sword. "I figured you would do this!" She said.

Suddenly, bolts of electricity shot from Validar's hands and struck her, torturing her.

"Let her go!" I yelled.

"Give me the emblem!" He yelled back and threw Lucina into me.

As we tried to get off each other, Validar prepared another dark spell and fired at me.

Suddenly, a figure jumped in front of us with a familiar shield, blocking the attack. The spell exploded, but he stood there, unhurt.

"You mess with my family, then you mess with me!" Soren yelled and drew his sword.

"Soren!" Lucina laughed.

He looked back to us and smiled. "Told you guys I'm tough."

He then looked back at our attacker.

"Soren? How..."

"How did I escape? Well, let's see...you've seriously got to improve your security."

He looked over his shoulder, and a group of people walked up beside him. "And I think by a lot."

Validar sneered as he looked over the other people standing by Soren's side. "I thought you learned your lesson."

"What, that I'm no leader? You may be right. I'm no leader...yet. But after this, people will remember the day that we took YOU DOWN!" Soren shot back and braced himself.

"Soren, take this!" I shouted, and threw the small object we got from Valm.

He grabbed it and stuck it on his tight gauntlet. Then both gauntlets started glowing, and armor just started to fit itself on him until he was completely suited with a solid brown armor and black window covering his eyes. He looked like a valkyrie soldier or something.

"Now this...I can use." He said with a unanimous voice and braced himself.

"You all get out of here! We can handle this." A young girl to Soren's left said.

"There's no way we're leaving you." Lucina said and readied herself.

"You better think twice before letting us off." I said as me and Robin stood beside him. "You're family too."

"I'm not leaving my brother." Nowi said.

Soren looked at all of us, standing up to help a long lost friend.

He nodded. "Then let's get out of here. Together!"

He quickly turned. "Laurent!"

The wizard nodded and shot a fire spell at Validar. The man deflected it but was already too late. We were already on the run.

(Soren)

I have to say, without some guidance from Morgan and Coryn, I never would've pulled this off.

"We should stop. The more we run, the further we get from Sable." Chrom said, trying to catch his breath.

I nodded. "Chrom's right."

"Hold on, what? Did you see how powerful that guy is?" Brady asked.

"I'm aware of his power. But I've killed him before. Sometimes he can't help but rant on about how he's all powerful and stuff." I shot back.

He nodded. "Alright. So what's the plan?"

"The rest of you will take the shepherds out of here. I'll help Chrom and Robin get Sable." I said.

He nodded and started leading them out.

"Wait, I'm staying." Nowi shouted and ran by my side.

"Me too." Lucina agreed, and we locked hands.

Brady just shrugged. "You're the boss's." He exclaimed and left with some of the others.

As they left, Lucina immediately tackled me in a hug. "You...you scared me there on that dock. I thought I would never see you again."

"I'm back. You have nothing to worry about." I laughed.

She pulled away and smiled. "Well I'm glad your back."

"Alright. Let's go." Chrom said, laughing and patted my shoulder. "I'm glad to see you alive."

I shrugged. "I'm not the only one you're going to be happy to see."

Suddenly, I got sent flying by another dark magic spell.

"Soren!" Nowi yelled and transformed into her dragon form.

"You're not beating me that easily." Validar snarled and pulled the dragon stone off of her, turning her back. With a bit of magic, he shattered her stone to a billion pieces.

"Nowi, get out of there!" I yelled.

Validar was just about to finish her off with another spell when Chrom jumped between them with his shield raised.

Validar blasted him, and all it did was knock him over to Robin.

"Robin! It is time to test your loyalty. Get that emblem off this "exalt" and give it to me." He ranted.

She looked at Chrom and shook her head. "No."

The wizard snarled. "Figured you would say that. Here, how about I give you a little nudge."

Suddenly, Robin doubled over, holding her head as if it was to explode.

"Now, give it to me!" Validar yelled.

Although Robin tried to resist, she wasn't strong enough and ripped the emblem off Chrom's arm, giving it to the dark wizard.

"Robin, no!" I yelled.

Suddenly, Validar held Robin by the neck with an invisible grip, then threw her at me.

"Now! I. Have. The emblem!" He laughed maniacally.

"We need to go, now!" Chrom said, helping Robin up.

"Leave it to me." I said and placed my hand on the ground.

A bright ring emerged around us, and we teleported out of the Plegian castle.

A second later, we found ourselves standing at the field we set up camp.

"What...what the heck was that?" I demanded.

"I'm...I'm not sure. Validar just...he's got control over me or something." Robin stammered.

"It wasn't your fault, Robin." Chrom assured her as the others caught up to us.

"What happened?" Frederick asked. "Where's the emblem?"

"Validar has it." I said angrily.

"What? How...how did he get it?" Morgan asked.

"Because...Validar took control of me." Robin said sadly. Chrom put his hand on her shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault. You resisted. I saw it." He told her.

"What do we do now?" Nowi asked.

I looked at her. "I don't know. As far as I know, Validar's already going to revive Grima."

"Than we can stop him. We will." Emmeryn said behind Chrom.

Chrom immediately recognized the voice and wheeled around as Lissa just stood there in complete shock.

"E-Emm?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded. "It's good to see you too."

Chrom laughed and he and Lissa tackled her in a hug.

I was laughing, despite the situation we were in. At least Chrom got reunited with his sister.

I looked over to Lucina and noticed that she wasn't just smiling about Emmeryn, but also looking worried about her mother.

**oh man. This is going to get interesting. Validar has the emblem, Nowi lost her dragon stone, things aren't going well. **

**Note: the part where Soren jumps in to protect his friends, I thought that the best song for that part is 117 from halo 4. Epic tune. **

**Anyway, hope u enjoyed. Please review. **


	24. Chapter 24: conflicts

**hey guys. I know I sent a chapter earlier, but this is my first (and last) short chapter in this story. So don't expect a lot. Not much really happened around here anyway. **

**So I hope u like it. (You might want a tissue or something. It kinda gets emotional. I almost cried while writing it.)**

Chapter 24: conflicts.

(Robin)

Later that day, I was asked to take a short nap by Chrom and everyone. After our ordeal with Validar, I was just so stressed, it kinda gave me a headache.

That was when I wished I didn't go to sleep.

I saw myself and Chrom, fighting Validar with everything we had.

Suddenly, I found myself jumping into Chrom, knocking him out of the way as I got hit by a dark spell.

It looked like I slowly got up, and stabbed Chrom with a Thoron like sword.

"This...is not...your fault." His voice said, waking me with a start.

Was that...me?

I decided just to go outside and clear my head.

"Mom? You okay?" Lucina asked as I walked out of the tent.

I turned towards her in surprise. "Oh. Lucina. You scared me."

"Sorry." She said.

"So...what is it?" I asked as I grabbed my bag.

"Well...I was wondering if...we could speak somewhere alone?"

I looked at her. "Okay...what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "I just...I need to talk to you. Please."

I stepped back for a second, then decided to come along.

We get at least a few feet away when I decided we were far enough.

"So...what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

She was silent. I got the feeling...there was something wrong.

"It's okay. You can tell me." I assured her.

"It's just...I have little memory of my dad. As far as I knew, he was kind, brave, and was often spoken of fondly."

I smiled. "Yeah, I know. You love him, I love him, all of us do."

"But don't you see? This world might be robbed of his life." She said. "I...I don't want that to happen."

She grabbed the hilt of her sword, slowly drawing it from its scabbard and aiming it at...me.

"Lucina?! W-what are you doing?" I demanded.

"Please, mom. I...I'm really sorry. I know this has to be done." She said as a tear slid down her face.

"In my future...you killed dad."

What? Me...killing Chrom? The love of my life? No...

"That...that can't be. Why would I kill him?" I asked.

Lucina shook her head. "I don't know. But...you were at Validar's mercy earlier. He controlled you. He might do so again."

She had a point. Last time I only took the emblem, next time...he might not make it.

"But I'm not just doing this for him. I'm doing it for you. I don't want you to go through that again. I...I can't let that happen."

She might be right. After having that nightmare, there's nothing more that I would do except protect the people I care about.

I looked down sadly. Then looked back.

"Do it."

She looked at me in shock. "You...you're wanting me to?"

I nodded. "Not wanting. Needing. You and I both love Chrom. And I will do everything I could to keep him alive."

In the corner of my eye, I saw Soren running towards us.

"Just...make it quick. And...I love you too Lucina. Take care of your father...and Soren."

She raised her sword, hesitated for a bit...then dropped it.

She took some steps back, falling into Soren's arms and wept. He hugged her tightly.

"I...I can't do it." She moaned.

"Lucina...your heart was in the right place." Chrom said behind me.

She turned to see him. "Dad, I...I can-"

He raised his hand. "I understand, Lucina. I know that you were wary of this since Validar got the shield. But...I think there may be another way to prevent both deaths."

I looked at him. "How?"

He looked at me. "There will be a way. I know it."

That was when the memory of that dream came back.

"I...I had a nightmare. A premonition, I think. It showed me killing you." I said.

He looked away and nodded. "Under Validar's control, no doubt."

"I have an idea." The young girl that accompanied Soren said as she walked up.

"Who is this?" I asked him.

He laughed and walked towards the two kids. "This is Morgan, and her twin brother Coryn. They're...our children from a different future, Lucina."

All three of us jumped back. "They're what?!"

"Our...future kids?" Lucina asked and walked towards them.

Soren laughed and nodded. "I figured you guys wouldn't take this easily, but look at them. They both have Lucina's hair color, while Coryn almost looks like me, Morgan looks a little bit like Lucina."

I took a closer look and realized that he was right.

Lucina looked at both of them, then at Soren. "We're...parents now?"

He shrugged. "I guess so. I mean...they said we ended up dead after a bigger war."

"I guess that makes us grandparents, then." Chrom laughed. "Even though I'm only twenty nine."

We all laughed.

"So...are you guys...upset?" Coryn asked.

Lucina shook her head. "No...we're not upset. Just...weirded out?"

Both the sixteen year olds smiled and tackled her in a hug.

"Besides...me and Soren are only nineteen. You can just...we can be great friends." She said.

"We hope to be. After all...you died when were were so young." Morgan admitted.

"So...what is your idea?" Soren asked.

Morgan pointed towards my yellow book. "Is Thoron your main spell?"

I glanced at my book and nodded.

"Well, maybe you can describe the premonition. Dad did prevent something foretold once."

Soren bumped her. "You can just call us Soren and Lucina."

Morgan laughed. "Ok. Anyway, here's the plan."

**well...that turned out ok. **

**Yeah...in the game, depending on what gender sacra you have, Lucina tries to protect both her father from Validar's control over you. So...yeah. It was hard for her. **

**Im also sorry for the cliffer. I want to actually surprise you. ;)**


	25. Chapter 25: Validar

**hey, what's up guys. This is Ace with a new chapter for ya. This was by far my favorite part of the game, but I hope u like it. **

Chapter 25: Validar

(Soren)

"Okay. Were almost to the temple." Chrom announced as we made our way towards the Grimleal temple, where Validar is going to revive the fell dragon.

"Cynthia reported that there are no guards outside. We should be good until we walk in." I said.

"We'll have to be careful though. It could still be a trap." Robin muttered. "No doubt Aversa's got one up her sleeve."

I nodded and hung back where Nowi was walking.

"I'm sorry about...your stone, Nowi." I told her as we both walked up beside Lucina.

She shrugged. "It's okay. It's not your fault."

I smiled. Leave it to Nowi to be the optimist.

"You know, Soren did tell me you were good with knives. So I found you a perfect dagger after Walhart was killed." Lucina admitted and pulled out a very nicely engraved blade out of her pocket. It looked a little big for a dagger.

"No one really knows where it came from, but it actually suits you." Lucina admitted.

I smiled and ruffled Nowi's hair. "Hey, you're going to be okay. Both of you." I said and looked at Lucina.

She nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure your plan will work?" Nowi asked.

I shrugged. "I'm no master tactician like Robin or Morgan, but I guess I can't doubt their ability."

Lucina scoffed. "That's true."

I smiled and locked hands with her. "Whatever happens though, I'm glad I'm fighting by your side."

She rested her head on my shoulder. "Same here."

"Awww...isn't that cute." Brady said.

"Oh, shut up Brady!" We shot back in unison, then laughed as we continued walking towards our destination.

(Chrom)

Over my shoulder, I could see Soren and Lucina embracing each other as Robin came up with Emmeryn.

"You okay?" Robin asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. As far as I know, this plan might fail."

She smiled and shook her head. "I doubt that. Apparently, I taught her and Coryn everything I knew in their future."

I shrugged. "I don't know. But I am glad we have extra hands."

I looked over to Emmeryn and noticed her famous smile.

"I'm glad to have you back, Emm. We all are." I said.

"Does this mean you might give up the throne?" She asked.

I smiled. "I don't know, but I still think I'm not much for royalty. Not like you."

She laughed. "Well, you can keep it if you want. I have nothing against it. I am the one that passed the torch."

I laughed. "Yeah. The hard way."

She suddenly looked at me. "Now, did I hear you got punched in the face while you worried about me?"

My cheeks reddened. "Uh...well..."

I looked over to Robin and saw she was trying not to laugh.

"Great. Soren must've told you." I muttered.

Both girls started laughing when we heard thunder up ahead. I quickly ran up the small hill and saw the giant temple.

We're here. I thought.

Suddenly, Sumia and Cordelia flew up and landed their pegasi beside me.

"There's no action on the outside except for some pegasus knights. The others are inside."

"Then it's time we stormed it." Robin said.

I nodded and turned towards the others.

"Everyone, it's time to gear up. We're going in." I announced.

Everyone nodded in agreement and started equipping their armor.

"No speech?" Soren asked.

I smiled. "I'm not sure I have enough time for one."

He grinned as his helmet fitted itself on his head. "Then let's get this done." He said with his new deep voice.

Me and Lucina smiled.

"I just love that armor." Lucina admitted. "It suits you."

He looked at her. "Thanks."

I grinned. "Now let's go!" I yelled, and we ran all the way down towards the temple.

We were halfway down the hill when we saw the pegasi lift off from the temple platform.

"You guys go on ahead!" Cordelia yelled. "We can take them!"

I nodded and continued running with Robin, Lucina, Soren, and Nowi running beside me.

Let's end this.

(Robin)

"Come on, we're almost there!" Chrom said as we kept on running.

While we ran, I kept thinking about the events last night. When Morgan discussed the plan with just me and Chrom.

I remember asking her why Soren and Lucina couldn't hear.

"Look, I want them to know too, but the less people know, the better."

I hope Validar buys it. I thought.

We were just running right into the great hall when a giant purple wall appeared behind us.

"I guess he was expecting us." Soren muttered and extended his gauntlet swords.

Chrom and Lucina drew their swords, Nowi drew her knife, and I readied my Thoron.

"Well, well, well." Validar's voice echoed. "Look what we have here. Looks like you've got the nerve to come after all, Chrom."

He braced himself. "I've come to take back the emblem. If you hand it over, no harm will come to you."

"Well, isn't that just sweet. After all that I've done to you..." He said as he suddenly appeared right in front of us. "You still believe in second chances. You're so much like your sister."

"It wouldn't have been if you stayed dead." Soren yelled.

"You really think that after that heroic move you made that night those years ago could kill me? No! I was able to survive."

"Not alone. I think you were bright back. By Grima!"

He sneered. "You know, for a naive boy like you, you're pretty good at guessing."

"Spare the compliments!" Chrom said and imbed his sword at the dark wizard. "You're not reviving that dragon!"

Validar looked at him in mock surprise. "So you think you can defeat me now, prince? All five of you? Well then let's see what you can do." He snarled, and his I entire body engulfed in purple flames. As I thought...it wasn't burning him.

"That's something you don't see everyday." Chrom said and charged with me and Soren beside him.

Chrom took some swings, but Validar easily dodged the attacks, using a dark spell to block one blow with his hand, pushing him back and fired a dark spell.

Chrom ducked and somersaulted back towards the wizard as he kicked Soren away and flew up in the air.

"Robin, up there!" Nowi yelled as our foe fired another blast down towards all five of us.

I jumped out of the way and fired Thoron.

Validar instantly vanished, making the bolt hit the ceiling instead.

"You fool!" He laughed and blasted Chrom into one of the pillars.

I tried to get up, and I noticed Valider preparing another spell and fired it.

I charged up Thoron again and fired it of the dark sphere, knocking all of us off our feet as it exploded.

As I stood up, I saw Validar glaring at me.

I glanced around and saw everyone else unconscious.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Validar." I said.

"Really, you won't consider calling me father?" He asked.

"No! You're not my father!" I yelled and shot Thoron.

He dodged and held me with an invisible grip on the neck.

"You mustn't stray from your true path, Robin. With Grima...you'll have all the power you could possibly want."

"You think so, huh?" I gasped. "Well, I'm not interested in power."

"Figured you'd say that. You spent too much time with these Ylisseans." He said and tightened his grip.

I winced for a few seconds as I felt the air being pushed out of my neck.

"Let her go!" I heard Soren yell.

Suddenly, an arrow sprouted from Validar's chest, making him lose his grip as he tried to pull it out.

"There's no way I'm letting you live this time." Soren said and leapt toward him, stabbing him in the chest with Balmung.

Soren then jumped beside me as Chrom ran to my left.

Validar fell on his knees, and collapsed. Dead on the floor.

Chrom glanced at me and smiled. We've won.

Suddenly, Validar's body stood up and fired one last spell at Chrom.

Since he was unaware, I jumped and pushed him out of the way as the bolt hit me instead.

"Robin!" He yelled as I flew across the room and landed in a heap.

I winced in pain and held my shoulder. Hopefully that would be the last thing I ever do that was totally stupid and risky.

"You okay?" Chrom asked and helped me get back on my feet. "That's the end of him." He muttered.

I looked to where Validar stood, and saw as his body disappeared.

"Thanks to you we carried the day." Chrom laughed and put my arm over the back of his neck. "We can rest easy now, at long last."

Suddenly, my head started hurt, and my vision started turning red.

"Robin? What's wrong?" He asked. He must've seen my pained expression. "Hey, hang in-"

He gasped and stepped back. In his chest was something that I feared the most. Just like my premonition, there was a Thoron spear stuck in his side.

"This..this is not...your fault." He said as I stared at my hand. "Promise me...you'll escape from this place. Please...g-" he stopped and collapsed on the floor.

I...I just killed him. I slowly stepped back as I heard Validar's laughter in my head.

No...Chrom...Lucina...I'm so sorry.

(Soren)

"Dad!no!" Lucina screamed. I tried to pull her back as Validar emerged right in front of us.

"That should've killed you!" I sneered.

He laughed maniacally. "Well, let's just say that you can't change fate."

"That's where you're wrong, you Grima lover!" A familiar voice said.

I wheeled around, and there stood...Basilio.

"Basilio? But...how?" Lucina asked.

"Well, it's simple young lady. One, I guess Validar's too naive enough to know that the gemstones aren't completely placed in the shield."

Validar immediately checked the shield. "What...what did you do?" He demanded.

The khan shrugged. "Oh, stuck a brown cloth in the holes. It's simple."

"The second thing, you might want to look behind ya."

With a confused look, Validar wheeled around, and got blasted through the chest with Robins Thoron.

"H-how is this...possible?" He rasped.

"Because, you underestimate my wife." Chrom said and stood up.

"Chrom? You..." I wondered.

He waved his hand. "Your daughter is really something, Soren."

I looked away in confusion, then I figured it out. "The less people knew, the better the plan."

Robin smiled. "She told to weaken my power only until I stabbed Chrom."

"Except it wasn't really a stab. It just...tickled." He grinned.

"Then, once I snapped out of it, I could raise my power to strike down Validar." Robin said and looked at the dark wizard.

"How about I do the honors." Chrom said, and stabbed Validar in the chest.

"Anything. Can. Change!" He yelled.

Validar looked at him in shock, and slowly, his body started to dissipate.

After a second, Validar's body was gone. He is no more.

I smiled, and tackled Lucina in the tightest hug I could give her.

"It's over!" She said happily and kissed me.

"All thanks to Morgan." I said.

"Don't think it's over yet." Robin laughed in a scary voice.

"Wait. What?" I asked.

She shrugged. "That wasn't-"

Suddenly, she got blasted by dark magic, knocking her down on her knees.

And standing right behind her, stood her evil twin.

"I was wondering where you were." I muttered and drew my sword.

She laughed. "Yes well...your daughter might've planned for that little trick, but she wouldn't have been able to plan for me."

"Who are you, anyway?" Lucina demanded.

"Well, I thought Soren told you by now." She rasped. "I. Am. Grima!"

I stepped back in shock. There's no way. I thought Validar was talking to Aversa.

"Oh...and I actually didn't need the Fire emblem. For I. Am. Rising!"

Suddenly, the temple started rumbling, and small debris started falling.

"The temples collapsing! We need to go!" I said, and we ran towards the door.

(Chrom)

As we left the temple, I noticed all the dark clouds and lightning, knocked the others over as a lightning bolt hit the ground.

I was so focused on getting up, I didn't realize that the temple started glowing, and exploded with a dark purple glow.

I wheeled around and saw something I wish I hadn't. Grima himself rose from the temple ruins, giving off a deafening roar.

Grima has returned.

"Alright, now what?" I asked.

"Oh...oh gods, no." Lucina cowered in Soren's arms.

"We're in trouble now." Nowi said sadly. "Didn't Validar have the emblem?"

"Well, you mean this emblem?" Robin asked, and pulled the shield out from the back if her cloak.

"Robin...how did you..." I started to ask, but she hushed me. "I stole it from you before, right? Doesn't mean I can't steal it again."

Basilio laughed and gave her a hard pat on the back. "I love this girl. She's more tricky than I thought."

I grinned and took the shield.

"With all five emblems, we can preform the awakening of Naga." I exclaimed.

"There's just one problem." Soren pointed out.

We looked at him in confusion. "What's that?" Lucina asked.

"The temple is overrun."

**ohhhh man. This is about to get interesting. **

**Validar is dead, Chrom lives, Basilio is alive...Grima has risen. (Whelp, day ruined.)**

**there are now two chapters left. And I might add an epilogue. **

**Please review. If I wrote something the wrong way, let me know. I try to do my best **


	26. Chapter 26: Naga

**hey guys...this is Ace with a new chapter for you. There will be a major question...so, yeah. **

**I am pretty ticked off though. Kyokotheeevee was flamed today about one of her stories, and I hate it when people do that to friends. Come on. **

**Anyway, I hope u like the story. I tried to make as much sense as possible in this one. **

Chapter 26: Naga's temple

(Chrom)

"Looks like you were right." It is overrun with Risen." I said as we looked over the field swarming with walkers as we hid behind a broken pillar.

"They already took out the guards." Robin moaned.

"We'll just have to blow past them or something." Morgan suggested.

I nodded. "That should work."

Soren grumbled and pointed down to the odd dressed walker. "Looks like my evil twins here." He muttered.

"We can take care of him." I promised. "In the meantime, let's clear out this field."

"I agree." Tiki said. "This is the sacred ground to Naga, after all."

I nodded. "Then let's go." I said and drew Falchion.

We all readied ourselves, and we ran straight forward into the crowd of Risen.

I managed to get a few kills before the entire horde noticed us.

"Looks like we're in for it now." I said, and spun around until I was completely surrounded by black vapor.

"Ive seriously got to stop doing that." I muttered and ran to help Robin.

(Soren)

While Chrom decided to run head on into a horde of walkers, me, Nowi, and Lucina tried to run past without any problems.

Of course, that was the plan, but after Chrom alerted them, now some of them noticed us too.

"Stay together!" I commanded and fired an arrow at a nearby walker.

"Easier said than done." Lucina muttered and stabbed two of those freaks in the chest, then wheeling around, slicing another walker.

"Not bad." I laughed and turned to see Nowi kick one in the shin, only making it look at her like "why did you kick my shin?" And swung his axe.

She jumped to the side and drove her knife into the things skull.

"Nice Nowi!" I said.

She smiled, and quickly threw her knife past my head, striking another square in the face.

I nodded towards her and fired an arrow at two of the risen, driving threw the first ones head and stabbed the other behind him.

Suddenly, I heard Nowi yell out in pain. I glanced over and saw an arrow head sprout from her chest.

"NOWI!" I yelled in horror.

She grasped the arrow tightly and fell on her knees. I looked past her shoulder and saw my doppelgänger looking at me with an evil smirk on his face.

"Hurts to lose someone you love, doesn't it?" He sneered.

I don't remember what happened, but my vision turned black, I felt wind in my hand, and then heard my clone yell.

When my vision cleared, he was gone, but there was a bright light in the distance.

My evil twin was gone.

"Soren...what happened?" Lucina asked.

I turned to tell her, only to see that all the walkers were gone.

"You killed...all of them. That was the most powerful thing I ever saw." She said.

I glanced at my hand. I did that?

Then I heard Nowi gasp, and ran towards her.

As I knelt to her side, I saw that she was impaled by the arrow through the heart.

She was dying.

"No. No, Nowi!" I said and cradled her. "Please, n-not you. Please!"

I felt Lucina grasp my shoulder.

"Lissa, we need help! Now! Nowi's hurt!" She yelled.

"You...you have to stop...Grima. You..." She winced.

"Save it. Please. Lissa's coming. She'll help you heal." I said.

She shook her head. "I...it won't...work. You...you know that."

My eyes welled up tears as I wiped a tear off her cheek. "I'm...I'm not losing you."

She smiled. "I'm everyone's...favorite...dragon...right?"

"No! You're more than that. You're my sister, my best friend. I'm not losing you the way we lost Byron. And I sure as heck will not win this dang war without you."

Her smile got bigger. "Save the world for me...okay? I-I know...you can..."

Her smile died, and she went limp.

My sister Nowi...was dead.

"No. No, Nowi!" I yelled. "Please, no."

Lissa ran up, but dropped her staff when Chrom told her what happened and broke into tears.

Tiki knelt down and raised her hand over Nowi's head. "There's still hope for her."

"What? She's...alive?" I asked.

The manakete shook her head. "No...but Naga is her only hope. Naga is the divine dragon. If anyone is able to bring Nowi back, it's her."

I nodded and picked up my sister. "Then let's go."

She nodded in agreement. "Come on."

The five of is ran in, while I carried Nowi inside.

Please, if there's any hope of Naga bringing my sister back...please let this be it.

(Chrom)

I have to confess. I was devastated when I saw Nowi die in Soren's arms. That reminded me of Emm's fall back at Plegia.

But...if Tiki's right, then Nowi might be able to come back.

I checked my shield and quickly pulled the four stones out and took out the brown cloth out of each hole. Then I placed the stones back.

After I placed the green stone it's hole, I noticed it glowing more vividly than before.

Why would it do that? I wondered.

"Come on. Were almost there." Tiki announced as we walked in the great hall.

It looked like the halls of Grima's temple, but way more elegant. Probably since Naga's more peaceful and colorful than Grima.

"You might want to pull the arrow out." Tiki said.

Soren nodded and tenderly pulled the arrow out of his sisters body.

The older manakete nodded and patted the table. "Place her on the table now, please."

Soren obeyed and laid Nowi on her back and followed Tiki as she stood beside me.

"Now it is your time, Chrom. Call on Naga." She told me.

I nodded and walked forward, in strapping the shield and raised it up high.

"Naga, the divine dragon, bringer if peace...and life. I ask that you return Nowi to us, and to aid us in our battle against Grima. The fate of world depends on it." I said.

At first, nothing happened. Then the shield lifted out of my hands and started to glow with golden aura.

"Chrom...I have judged you...and accepted you." A voice said. "For I am Naga, and I shall bring back this manakete girl you call Nowi."

Over my shoulder, I heard Soren sigh with relief.

"I shall also aide you...by the sword." Naga said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I am no god, Chrom, so I cannot destroy Grima. But you can for another thousands of years with the exalted Falchion."

Before I could ask what that was, my sword started to glow in its scabbard. I pulled it out, and noticed that the hole was filled with a blue aura, while the blade glowed blue.

This is the exalted Falchion? I wondered.

"You and your friends are a big part Chrom. That is why I shall return Nowi to your friend. For she is one of the five." Naga said.

"The five?" Soren asked. "What is the five?"

"It has something to do with you, Soren. You...play a major part. And to prove it, I must give you this."

A long, silver stick floated from the statues hand and let itself into Soren's hand. Once he gripped it, a blade magically appeared.

"What...is this?" He asked.

"That...is Lightbringer. A sword that was crafted for you. It is easily concealed when not in use. Use it well."

Soren nodded, and placed the baton on his belt.

"Now, I shall bring back this little one." The divine dragon announced.

Suddenly, Nowi's wound started to heal itself, turning into a scar, then disappearing. As if it never happened.

Soren ran over to his sisters side.

"Nowi?" He asked.

"Patience child. Let her wake."

I watched as Lucina walked over to Soren and locked hands with him.

Then, Nowi's hand twitched, and she raised it to rub her eye like she took a long nap.

"What...what happened?" She asked.

"Nowi?" Soren asked again.

She looked at him and smiled. "Hey, big brother."

Soren laughed and embraced his sister.

"Why are my clothes all ripped?" She asked.

"Uh...well, we'll get you something to wear. We kinda had to...pull an arrow out of ya." Soren laughed and scratched his head.

She nodded. "Great. These were my favorite."

"You mustn't worry about having a dragon stone, for I have given you the ability to transform into your dragon form with the need of a stone." Naga said as Soren helped his sister down from the table.

"So now she can just transform whenever she wants?" Lucina asked.

"Yes."

Sweet. I thought and looked at my sword. "Is this the only way to stop Grima?"

"There is...another alternative." Naga suggested. "But...it will cause a sacrifice."

"For who?" Robin asked.

"For you...Robin. You and Grima are tied. Defeating your evil self will destroy Grima once and for all, but you will also disappear."

"No!" I said. "There has to be another way."

"Chrom...I dot think there is another way." Soren said. "If you kill the clone, Grima will come back. If Robin does it, Grima's dead."

"But...Robin will die too." I shot back.

"I'm willing to make the sacrifice." She assured me.

I shook my head. "Robin...I don't want to lose you. You don't have to do it. I'll end this."

"Chrom, if she doesn't do it, then someone else in the future will have to. We can't let them go through that." Lissa shot back.

"Yeah...but-"

Robin grabbed my hand. "Chrom...we will follow your orders to the very end. The time will come when we make the decision." She said and kissed me.

I pulled back and nodded. "Alright. We'll see."

She smiled as Soren turned towards the statue. "Where is Grima now?"

"Origin peak." Naga replied. "Now...if Robin makes the sacrifice, she will not truly be gone. For your bonds with her are strong. That is enough to bring her back."

I nodded. "I understand." I said and left with the others.

It's time to kill this dragon.

**okay...now this is a major part. I'm making a poll right now. Should Robin kill Grima, or should Chrom seal him?**

**the link is on my profile. **

**anyway, I hope u like it. Please review. **


	27. Chapter 27: Rise of the shepherds

**hey, what's up guys? This is Ace with the final chapter of Fire emblem awakening. I'm so excited to see how this goes. (There is an epilogue with a great song that suits this story.)**

**disclaimer. I do not own Fire emblem, the songs I've used, or the characters except Soren. That's the only time I will say that. **

**Anyway, enjoy. **

Chapter 27: rise of the shepherds

(Soren)

Okay...now yesterday was something. Now I know I shouldn't do anything with magic that brought people back from the dead...but one: she's my sister. I wouldn't dream of losing her. And two: for some reason, she's part of my future. (Possibly the future where Morgan and Coryn came from.)

Now I sat outside of our tent as Lucina and Robin tried to fix Nowi's clothes, I was staring at the baton Naga gave me.

"You serve a very important role, Soren." She had said.

What role? I'm just a nineteen year old guy that came from a small town south of the Ylissean capitol. What makes me so important?

I gripped the baton and watched as the blade grew out. It had a lot of interesting designs, and it looked like it could last longer than the past swords I've had.

I loosened the grip, making the sword shrink back into a baton.

"This I could get used to." I chuckled and slipped it in my pocket.

"I can see you using that sword." Chrom suddenly said as he sat down next to me.

I chuckled. "Yeah. Well, now I know that I'm supposed to have some "major role" I at least know I'm worth something."

"What are you talking about? Of course you're worth something. Look at all the stuff you did in the past."

"Yeah, got Byron killed, lost Nowi, got myself crushed and captured. I feel real special."

"No! You didn't...Thor aren't on you." Chrom said. "You saved Nowi, you saved me and Robin from Gangrel, you helped Lucina's friends escape...you're a leader too. You just...you don't see it the way I do."

I hung my head. But looked back at Chrom as he patted my shoulder.

"You're like a son to me, Soren. You always have been since the day we recruited you."

I stared at him, then nodded. "Thanks."

He laughed and stood up. "You'll do great things, Soren. I know you will."

As I watched him walk away, I thought about what he said.

Maybe I might do something great...I just need to know what that is.

I took off my gauntlet on my right hand and looked over the mark on the back.

It was my birthmark, a strange looking ring with seventeen sqares circling it.

"This symbol means something, Soren." Byron had once told me when I was ten. "Know one really knows where it came from, but it might assist you someday. I'm sure of it."

I wonder if my parents knew of this. I thought and slipped the gauntlet back on when Lucina, Robin and Nowi came out of the tent.

"Wow...Nowi. You look different." I said as she turned.

It was true. She was wearing her old traditional manakete clothing,but they fixed it up with more protection over the stomach.

"Her clothes weren't that bad, so we extended the shirt to give it more protection." Lucina said.

I smiled and nodded. "She looks nice." I said and gave both of them a tight hug. "We'll make it through this. I know we will."

They both pulled away and nodded.

"Hey, Soren, Lucina." Morgan called. "We're meeting up."

"Alright, we're coming." I said.

As we walked towards the campfire, I noticed Robin looking a bit worried.

"You okay?" I asked her and motioned for the other two to go on ahead.

Robin nodded. "It's just...I don't know if we'll make the right call."

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "Well, for the first time in my life...I'm not sure what's the bestiary to stop Grima."

"You don't have to choose, Robin. I'm not sure either, but whatever happens...we'll make it through."

She looked at me. "How do you know?"

I smiled as my helmet fitted itself on me. "Because...Grima's going to think twice before coming back after our fight with him."

She smiled. "Then let's discuss the plan."

I nodded, and we both walked back towards the campfire.

Let's talk strategy.

(Chrom)

As Soren and Robin walked into the group surrounding the fire, I looked over all the people we called friends.

I kept looking back to all the times we spent together as a team. From the day I set up the shepherds, all the way to Soren and Robins arrival, the Plegian war, the Valm, everything. We've all been through so much just to see that doomsday doesn't come.

"Alright, everyone." I called. "This is. The time to make things right. For all of us. Ylisse, Plegia...Valm...they're all depending on us to stop this monster. And we're going to do it."

"At origin peak, there will be lots of people standing in the way. Only five of us will go to Grima and defeat him once and for all." I announced.

Everyone started to nod with agreement.

"We've come this far. We've fought...almost died...to save Ylisse from Gangrel and Walhart, but now it's time to save the world." I said and drew my sword, raising it in the air. "Like my ancestor did thousands of years ago...I will defeat Grima."

Everyone stood up from their spot and raised their swords, axes, lances, tomes, and staves.

"Let's end this!" I yelled.

Everyone cheered.

"Robin, you've got a plan?" I asked.

She nodded and walked up. "I won't really be able to plan for Grima, but I can plan for the others against Aversa. She's a pegasus witch, so the best course of action against her are archers and fliers. So...I'm having Virion and Sumia pair up while Noire and Cordelia paired up."

"What about mages?" Ricken asked.

"I forgot about that. They have those wind and electric spells." She muttered. "Well, Ricken, you can go with Cynthia, Laurent will go with Gerome, and Miriel will go with Cherche."

I nodded. "That sounds good. The rest of the soldiers will be on the ground. That's all up to the rest of you." I said.

"How will you get up to Grima, Milord?" Frederick asked.

"Naga told me that once we arrive, she'll teleport us unto Grima's back. That's when you're on your own."

He nodded in understanding.

I took a deep breath, and exhaled. "You all ready?"

"You bet!"

"Let's do this!"

"Let's kill this son of a griffin!"

"Grima's last breath approaches."

"Let's punch this stupid dragon in the face for crying out loud!"

I chuckled. "Then let's go. This...is the rise of the shepherds!"

Everyone cheered once again. We were all fired up.

We all walked up a small hill, and saw Grima drawing power from the mountain.

"Looks like we're here." Frederick said.

I nodded and wheeled around, and saw Soren and Lucina already saying their goodbyes to Morgan and Coryn.

"I'm sure we will make it." Soren said as I walked up. "Were just doing it in case we don't."

With tears in their eyes, they embraced their parents.

"It's just...we lost you once. We don't want to again." Morgan said as she pulled away.

I grabbed Soren's shoulder. "He'll be great. I'll make sure of that." I said.

She smiled and gave me a right hug. "Make sure you stay safe too."

I laughed and hugged her back. "I'll be fine."

She pulled away and walked over to Nowi and said her goodbyes.

"Look, if I don't make it back-" Soren started, but I cut him off.

"Don't say that. Please."

"I'm just saying...if I don't make it back...Morgan's going to need to know...I'm glad they came."

I nodded. "I understand. I'll be sure to tell her and Coryn...if it comes to that."

He smiled. "Thanks."

I nodded and walked up in front of the group. "Naga! We're ready!"

"Very well." Her voice said through the air. "Good luck, Chrom!"

Suddenly, teleportation rings surrounded me, Robin, Soren, Nowi, and Lucina...and we immediately found ourselves standing on Grima's back.

"Well, look who decided to show up!" An unfamiliar voice said. We wheeled around and saw Robin's doppelgänger standing there. Only this time, she looked different. Her clothes and hair were ragged, her eyes were glowing red, and her body was enveloped in purple flames like Validar.

She was no longer Robin, she is now Grima.

"Your end has come, Grima!" I yelled and drew my sword.

Everyone else readied themselves. Soren, Robin and Lucina drew their swords, and Nowi transformed into her dragon form.

"No...this is the beginning of the end!" The voice of Grima said.

Suddenly, spikes shot out of the dragons scales and immediately impaled us, leaving us seriously wounded.

"Gah! How-"

"It's Grima's power!" Soren said. "Did not..see that coming."

"Now...it's Robins turn."

What? I thought and glanced at her. There was a dark hole under her that immediately spread and sucked her in.

"ROBIN!" I yelled.

(Robin)

I was thrown against the dark ground, having to get attacked by dark spells as I held my wound.

"You are nothing!" Grima yelled as his possessed human body hurled me across, slamming me into invisible walls.

"Validar was right about you all along! You shall never see the light again!"

I struggled getting up as the ground pulled me down.

"If you would just...join me...be one with Grima, than perhaps I'll let you live."

"Ha, help...you? Not on your life, dragon." I sneered.

The body sneered. "Then...DIE!"

The last thing I felt was feeling something hit my back, completely knocking me out.

At first, I thought I was dying, until I heard something.

".Ight..ck...u...st...fi...b..!"

What...what is that? I thought.

"Rob...you've got...fight...!"

I immediately recognized it. It was Chrom.

"Fight back! You have to keep fighting! Fight back, Robin! You swore to do so, remember? Now keep your dang word!" He said.

Then I heard Soren. "You said you'd be there when we needed you. That's what you said. We need you. Your family too!"

"I thought I was your favorite dragon. Forget this Grima." Nowi shouted.

"You have earned my trust, and my love, mom. Now return to us!" Lucina said.

I looked up and glared at the possessed body of my doppelgänger.

"This...can't be!" It said. "You all are nothing!"

"No! They're my friends." I said and stood up. "And I'm not letting you harm them ever again!"

I recalled all the things I did for the shepherds. Helping Soren get through his grief, meeting the shepherds, fighting alongside them in countless battles, building trust through every member.

I wasn't going to let Grima destroy that trust.

I charged up all the power I could manage and fired Thoron through the body's chest, leaving a small white hole.

Suddenly, the walls around me cracked and shattered, and I found myself standing with my family.

"I knew you'd make it." Soren said.

Then, out of nowhere, the winds on our bodies healed up, and we had our strength come back.

Naga. I thought and readied myself.

"Now, let's end this." I said.

"I was about to say that." Chrom laughed.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Grima snarled, and summoned a long, dark sword from midair.

Aw crud. I thought.

The five of charge towards the body as he suddenly vanished and reappeared behind Soren, kicking him in the face and pushed him towards the edge.

"SOREN!" I yelled.

He wobbled for a bit, then fell off.

"I've got him, go!" Nowi yelled and flew down to save him.

"I'll let her go...you'll fail anyway." Grima laughed sinisterly.

"You monster!" Lucina yelled and charged toward the doppelgänger.

In a flash, the body spun around and smacked her in the head with the butt of the dark sword, knocking her out completely.

That just left me and Chrom.

"That's how I fight." Grima sneered.

"Chrom, we've got to strike the light in the body's chest. It's our only hope." I said.

"Il try, but it's so hard with all that speed." He muttered.

"Leave that to me." I told him and fired a bolganone fire spell below the body's feet.

I then rushed forward and struck the light with my sword.

He immediately got down on his knees, holding the pain back.

"Looks like you're about-" I was about to finish when I suddenly got impaled by a spike through the chest. I immediately grabbed to wound as the spike receded.

"Robin!" Chrom yelled, but was pushed back by Grima's dark magic, landing on Lucina.

"My arm." She moaned, rubbing her head.

She won't be able to fight. Not now. I thought.

"Chrom, you've got to get her out of here. I'll stop Grima." I told him.

"What? No! You'll-"

"I know what will happen, but I have to do this."

He started running towards me, but I immediately summoned a teleportation ring around him and Lucina.

Lucina was the first to dissapear, leaving Chrom staring at me.

"I love you, Chrom." I said as I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

Before he could reply, he immediately vanished.

I stared at the spot he stood, then wiped the tears off and readied my Thoron spell.

"I'm sorry, Chrom." I said.

The doppelgänger laughed sinisterly. "They can run, girl, but they can't hide."

"They won't have to. Not now, not ever!" I yelled and fired the spell.

The bolt line flew across and struck the clone in the chest, making the bright light in its chest glow brighter, and explode.

The last thing I remember was shedding one last tear before I became swallowed by the light.

(Chrom)

After finding myself standing on a bluff, Soren rushed to help Lucina.

"My arm...I...I think it's broken." She said.

"What happened?" Soren asked.

"Grima pushed me away, and I might've landed on her arm. That was..."

Wait. Robin!

I wheeled around and saw the body of the dragon explode with a bright white light, then vanished.

Grima was no more. And Robin was still there.

I fell on my knees. "R-Robin. No..."

"She's...gone?" Soren asked.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I punched the ground angrily.

"NO! You didn't...you didn't have to do it, Robin!"

As I wept, I didn't realize everyone else was already grieving. They weren't her friend, they were her family.

Then I remembered what Naga said. Robin wasn't truly gone. She was just moved to a different spot.

"She's alive." I said and stood up. "She may have sacrificed herself to save us, but she's still alive. Our bonds with her were strong to the very end."

"If she's alive, then we can find her." Soren said.

I nodded. "Then that's what I will do. Even if it takes me to the end of my days, I will find her."

"Then we're with you." Lucina said and winced, holding her arm.

"I'm in too." Soren agreed.

"Robins my friend too." Nowi said.

"Me and Coryn will help." Morgan announced.

"There's no way I'm letting my big brother look for his wife without me." Lissa pouted.

I smiled. "Thank you." I told them and glanced over the bluff, looking at the destroyed body of Grima.

Looks like I'm about to have a new journey to take.

"Robin, we will find you. That's a fact." I said.

The others stood beside me, and watched as the mark of the exalt started shining in midair. Meaning the victory of Nagas true warriors.

The shepherds.

Ending

[if we only learn] end credits

I've seen the future and the future is today

This song's for all the children looking for a better way

When people come together nothing holds them back

'Cause when we are united we're better, that's a fact!

The world is so much brighter

There's nothing we can't do

If we trust each other

There's no stopping me and you

One hope, one wish

That we will keep the faith

One chance for us

To make the world a better place

Together we can do so much

If we only learn to trust

Can you find the courage when others let you down?

Do you have the strength when there's no one else around?

Are you brave enough to face the darkest night?

Don't worry 'cause we're with you, ready for the fight!

The world is so much better

There's nothing we can't do

If we trust each other

There's no stopping me and you!

One hope, one wish

That we will keep the faith

One chance for us

To make the world a better place

Together we can do so much

If we only learn to trust

Listen to the voice inside you

Just believe the truth will guide you

We will be right there beside you

All the way

One hope, one wish

That we will keep the faith

One chance for us

To make the world a better place

Together we can do so much

If we only learn to trust

If we only learn

If we only learn to trust

One hope, one wish

That we will keep the faith

One chance for us

To make the world a better place

Together we can do so much

If we only learn to trust

If we only learn to trust

Epilogue

(Robin)

"Chrom, we have to do something." A familiar voice said above me.

"What do you suppose we do?" Another familiar voice asked.

"I...I don't know."

I opened my eyes, and there stood Chrom and Lissa.

"I see you're awake now." He said, smiling. "There's a better place to take a nap than on the ground you know."

He stretched his hand, offering to help me up. I took it, just to realize that the Grima mark was no longer on my hand.

He pulled me up, and I immediately fall in his arms.

"Welcome back. It's over now." He said.

I smiled and looked over his shoulder. There stood Soren, Lucina, Morgan, Coryn and Nowi. All happy to see me.

I'm back.

(Meanwhile, nearby Ylisse)

While the shepherds helped rebuild the castle, the air mysteriously started rippling like water in a nearby field.

**aaaaaand done! Wow! That was awesome!**

**Grima is dead. Ylisse is once again living in peace. Robin is reunited with her true family. **

**okay, now if you're wondering about the song 'if we only learn', that is from Arceus in the jewel of life movie. It's a great song that I felt that it fitted the story so well. So if you want to read the lyrics while listening to it on YouTube or something, be my guest. I do not own the song though. It is owned by the writer. **

**But anyway, I seriously hope you enjoyed FE awakening. I had so much fun writing this, if I made a mistake on the ending, let me know, and I'll fix it. I promise. Thank you so much for the 5,000 something views and I hope to see you again for the sequel. **

**Ace 5niper 117 out. **


End file.
